


Harry Potter Smut Oneshots (Part 2 of 5)

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Smut Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Bondage, Dominance, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Message, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, LGBTQ, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Twerking, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, plastic wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 62
Words: 62,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Numerous pairings, including heterosexual and various LGBTQ+ oneshots, mainly involving Harry but also includes other relationships.This work now includes mini series as well as oneshots.Ships included in the order that they're tagged.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Weasley/James Sirius Weasley, Albus Severus Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, Albus Severus Weasley/Teddy Lupin, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Colin Creevey/Dennis Creevey, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ginny Weasley/Percy Weasley/Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley/Ginny Weasley, George Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Petunia Evans Dursley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/The Dursleys, Harry Potter/The Weasleys, Harry Potter/Vernon Dursley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Hugo Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hugo Weasley/Fred Weasley II, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter-Weasley/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Weasley/Albus Severus Weasley, James Sirius Weasley/Albus Severus Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Weasley/Albus Severus Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Weasley/Albus Severus Weasley/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Weasley/Teddy Lupin, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Marge Dursley/Harry Potter, Molly Weasley/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Weasley/James Sirius Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Weasley/James Sirius Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Weasley/James Sirius Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Series: Harry Potter Smut Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719403
Comments: 226
Kudos: 358





	1. Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This book will include many different pairings in various situations.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Ron and Hermione about how he feels, before asserting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do another Harry/Draco oneshot.

It could only be weird, and I really didn't understand why I felt this way. Of all the people I could be attracted to, why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? Not that it mattered at all, considering that I wouldn't ever tell him how I felt.

I could imagine how Ron and Hermione would react. Hermione would probably try her best to be supportive, but Ron would either be really mad, or would just mock me constantly, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

I was sat in the common room when Ron and Hermione entered. It felt weird at first, keeping a secret from them, but Hermione looked at me and knew that I was hiding something. She dragged Ron over and they sat down next to me.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione wondered.

"I'm not able to tell you" I replied "If I do, I could lose you both"

"I doubt that would happen" Ron assured.

"I'm attracted to another guy" I revealed "Okay, that was easier than I thought"

I could see Hermione smile, and Ron was also smiling at me. It was good to know that they weren't angry, but this was where I got conflicted. I put that momentarily to the back of my mind, as Hermione hugged me.

"We love you so much" Hermione declared "Don't we Ron?"

"Yes we do mate" Ron concurred "Not in that way though"

"I guessed" I chuckled "But, ugh... I don't know if I should tell you"

"Tell us what?" Ron posed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that it will change nothing" I warned "That's what I need from you"

"Please, you know we will always be on your side" Hermione soothed.

This was the biggest obstacle, as my heart wanted me to proudly declare my love for Draco, but my head told me to reveal it in a calm and reserved manner. I could see Ron was getting a little impatient.

"The guy I like" I stated "It's M-Malfoy"

I had to wait for a moment to let that sink in, but to my surprise, Ron and Hermione just smirked at one another. I really didn't know what was going on anymore, as I just sat with my eyes wide open.

"Mate, you say that as if we're supposed to be surprised" Ron chuckled.

"It is sort of obvious" Hermione affixed.

"You knew about this?" I questioned.

"Mate, rubbing yourself whilst moaning the word Draco was a massive clue" Ron reacted "And it's perfectly fine"

"But he's a Slytherin" I argued "He's my sworn enemy"

"Actually, he's your soulmate" Hermione countered "And the longer you stay here, the longer you'll be waiting to find out how he feels"

They both hugged me again, before pushing me out of the common room to go and find Draco. About half way along to the Great Hall, I began having doubts, but now Hermione and Ron knew, I felt like I had all of the protection I needed.

In the Great Hall, I found Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle. Feeling that I should be more confident, I stomped over and when I reached them, Crabbe and Goyle started to sneer as they looked at me with disgust.

"Go away" Goyle ordered "This isn't where you belong"

"Go on" Crabbe added "Be off with you"

"I want to speak to Malfoy" I explained.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Can we talk?" I answered.

"Fine, what about?" Draco agreed.

Without giving Crabbe or Goyle the chance to stop me, I grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall, and we got to the Greenhouses. The one at the end had long been abandoned, so I shoved him in and closed the door behind me.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Draco stuttered.

"I can no longer resist you" I teased "So now, you are going to be my slave"

"W-What?" Draco mumbled "N-no w-way"

"Stop denying it, you want this" I giggled.

I felt myself lose control, as I ripped his clothes off without regret. As soon as he was naked, he looked at me with wide eyes, and his cock started to get erect. I grabbed it, squeezing his balls for good measure.

"Right now, I bet you are fighting the urge to cum, aren't you?" I said.

"Y-yes, this... I can't..." Draco stammered.

I began to stroke him, feeling his body start to relax as he calmed down. He let out light moans, and as he began to get into it, I stopped. I knew I would have to make him beg, the thought of that turned me on.

"Don't stop" Draco pleaded.

"How much do you want this dick?" I wondered.

"More than anything" Draco admitted.

"Well, this is what you are getting" I laughed.

Taking my clothes off, I heard Draco gasp as he saw my penis. I was already erect, and much bigger than he was. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to my dick. I shoved my cock into his mouth, and it didn't take much effort to get all the way in.

"That's it, gag on me!" I teased.

I held him there for a few more seconds, before taking my hand away. He didn't hesitate, and began sucking furiously on my member. I had to pinch myself, as I couldn't believe that this was really happening. He slurped on me for a while, as his gorgeous eyes looked up at mine.

"You know, you have a sexy ass" I complimented "And I have to feel how tight it is"

He pulled his mouth off of me, and turned around. I bent him over and looked at his hole, seeing that it was indeed very tight. I inserted my finger at first, and his hole gripped me securely. It almost didn't want to let me go.

"This ass belongs to me now" I observed "Is that understood?"

"Y-yes Harry" Draco agreed "I'm all yours"

It was the first time that he had ever called me Harry, but that was overshadowed by the fact that he was pushing against my cock, and I needed to do this. I placed my tip at the start of his ass, and pushed in forcefully, with Draco letting out a loud cry in pain.

"Ouch!" Draco screeched "Be gentle, it's so big!"

"Relax!" I ordered "This is what you wanted!"

I started slowly, but quickly got into my stride, moving in and out of Draco's tight hole with ease. I noticed that Draco was stroking himself, and to punish him, I smacked his ass, seeing it jiggle slightly as I did so.

"You need to be taught a valuable lesson!" I boomed.

"Give me your milk, your seed must fill me!" Draco encouraged.

I felt his hole contract around me, and as I looked down, he shot his load onto the table. It was only a little glob, but that wasn't a problem. I knew in reality, we were both looking forward to my orgasm.

"Get on your knees, right now!" I ordered.

"O-okay!" Draco stuttered.

Getting onto his knees with his tongue out, Draco looked at me, using his tongue to encourage me to climax. It didn't take long, as after three strokes, I released a big load of my sperm into his mouth, which after I'd finished, Draco swallowed.

"We need to be together" Draco observed.

"And we will be!" I beamed.

We lay down next to each other, Draco snuggling into my grip as I held him protectively. For the first time, I felt like I was in control and Draco seemed happy to fulfil all of my needs, which made me the luckiest guy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Colin Creevey & Dennis Creevey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis has undeniable feelings and finds out that Colin has noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not tried this particular ship before, but thought it was worth trying.

Dennis wasn't normally horny, but recently he couldn't stop thinking about sex. Even though he had absolutely no experience of it, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. One thing he did know, was that he liked men with muscles.

One problem he had was that the only person he knew who met his requirements was his brother Colin. He didn't know how to approach this, or whether he even should say anything, but Colin was a kind person, and had started working out a lot more in recent months.

Everything changed one night when Dennis felt like he could no longer keep this secret from his brother. Knocking on Colin's bedroom door, he opened it slowly and watched as Colin was lifting some weights whilst sat on his bed.

"Hey" Colin began "You okay?"

"Um" Dennis replied "I'm fine"

"I'm not convinced, what's up?" Colin continued.

"You really want to know?" Dennis posed.

"Of course I do" Colin pledged "If I can help you in any way I will"

"Don't speak too soon" Dennis warned "You'll probably hate me after I say this"

Colin frowned slightly, as he didn't believe there was anything that he would be unable to help Dennis out with. Usually Dennis was the more outspoken one, but his voice was so soft and delicate that Colin could hardly recognise that it was his brother talking.

"Try me" Colin encouraged.

"Colin, did you know that I'm gay?" Dennis wondered.

"I guessed that, you weren't exactly subtle" Colin commented.

"What do you mean?" Dennis questioned.

"I've seen the way you look at me" Colin chuckled "Right now, you're thinking of ripping my tight shorts off to have look, aren't you?"

Dennis couldn't believe his ears, how could Colin have possibly known that? Dennis thought he was being discreet, but clearly he hadn't done a good job, as now he couldn't take his eyes off of Colin's bulge, which his brother rubbed in a seductive way.

"You don't need to be ashamed" Colin added.

"But we're brothers" Dennis responded "Isn't that a bit of a problem?"

"Who needs to know though?" Colin argued "I'm happy to do this if you want to"

Dennis was about to reply, when Colin removed his shorts, exposing his member to his brother. There was a pause where Dennis didn't know what to do, but Colin noticed his brother's anxiety, and tried to give Dennis an opportunity.

"Touch it" Colin instructed "Don't be scared.

"Are you sure?" Dennis responded.

Colin sighed and grabbed Dennis hand, placing it firmly around his dick. Colin enjoyed the feel of Dennis' hands, as they were softer and more delicate than his own. Dennis was in awe of everything, and was now becoming more eager.

"What do I do?" Dennis asked.

"Start my moving your hand up and down" Colin answered.

Dennis did so, and noticed that Colin was so much bigger than he had expected. He felt everything, all the way from the tip down to the base by Colin's balls. Colin removed his shirt, so was now fully naked, but when Dennis watched this, his first thought was to try sucking Colin's cock.

"Wow, I didn't expect this so soon" Colin chuckled "Keep it up"

There was silence whilst Dennis continued to use his mouth to stimulate Colin, and it was getting to the point where Dennis was now erect, and wanted to have some of the action as he worried that Colin may not return the favour.

"Please, suck me off" Dennis pleaded "I have to know what it feels like"

"Strip off then" Colin ordered.

As Dennis did so, he felt his breath becoming short. The anticipation for what was going to happen was so intense that he almost begged Colin to start, but as he sat down, Colin's hand was already gripping onto his cock tightly, and gently rubbed it so that Dennis got used to the feeling.

"Sit back and enjoy this" Colin encouraged.

"Please, I need this now!" Dennis declared.

Placing his mouth around the head of Dennis' penis, Colin began slowly going down. He held Dennis at the back of his throat for several seconds before coming back up. Dennis let out a loud moan, which made Colin feel good.

"I can't believe this took me so long" Dennis giggled "But I---"

To his shame, Dennis couldn't control himself and after a few more seconds, he shot a small load of his semen into Colin's mouth. He watched his big brother swallow it all, and it felt amazing until he realised that he had taken away Colin's enjoyment.

"S-sorry" Dennis stuttered "I---"

"It's fine" Colin assured "I'm glad I was able to make you reach your climax so quickly"

"But what about you? Why don't I let you climax too?" Dennis suggested.

"If you really want to help me, why don't you let me fuck you?" Colin retorted.

Dennis adopted a position on all fours before Colin could react. It made Colin laugh, but he didn't waste time. Dennis' saliva was still covering his dick, so he pushed in gently at first, not wanting to hurt his little brother.

"Does it hurt?" Colin enquired.

"No, it feels super" Dennis observed.

Colin then moved in and out of his brother's hole with much more force than before. He could feel Dennis relax, and that made everything much easier for them. As Colin kept going, Dennis looked back at him, and they smiled at one another.

"Where do you want my load?" Colin questioned.

"In my mouth" Dennis replied.

When Colin approached his climax, he removed his penis from his brother's hole, and walked up so he was next to Dennis' mouth. Stroking a few times was enough for Colin to release his sperm, which landed on Dennis' tongue. When he finished shooting, Colin lay down next to his brother, who licked around his lips and swallowed every last drop.

"We must do this again" Dennis said.

"You bet we do!" Colin agreed.

Colin gave his brother a kiss before they got dressed again, whilst Dennis now had more love and respect for his brother than ever. Sure, this relationship was going to have to be subtle, but they didn't care as long as they had a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	3. Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives a special surprise to Ginny during a night of intense pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another obvious ship I've not really explored.

Ginny was really enjoying her relationship with Harry. Ever since they got together, everyone had given them all of the support in the world. It was a big relief to know that the rest of the Weasleys approved of their budding relationship.

They were always very intimate with each other, but Harry noticed that their sex could be enhanced, so he planned big surprise for Ginny. It was something that he felt a little stupid about not considering before, but as far as he was concerned, it was never too late.

Sitting on their bed, Ginny waited patiently for Harry to finish in the shower. Before settling down to sleep, Harry had promised to show her a good time, but he was keeping his enhancement a secret until they started.

"Harry, are you nearly finished?" Ginny called.

"Yes Ginny, I'm just coming" Harry replied.

Harry wrapped a towel around himself and walked into the bedroom. He saw Ginny was already naked, having been too excited to wait for any pauses. As Harry sat down next to her, he brought their faces together, connecting their lips lovingly.

"Are you ready for a night of passion?" Harry posed.

"I've been waiting all day for this" Ginny muttered.

Taking his towel off, Harry watched as Ginny gently rubbed his dick. It was semi erect, but a few rubs from Ginny made it rock hard, exposing his head, which was extra sensitive. As she slowly rubbed, she heard moans from Harry.

"You look bigger than last time" Ginny complimented.

"It's just the angle" Harry insisted "But I do have a surprise for you"

"Really?" Ginny enthused "I love surprises, what is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Harry chuckled.

Ginny was slightly frustrated, but this soon went away as she put Harry's penis into her mouth. She could taste his pre-cum, and that started making her wet. It was making her even more intrigued to find out what the surprise was.

"Keep going baby" Harry encouraged "You'll get a reward later"

As she kept sucking, Harry smiled as he thought about what he was going to give to Ginny. He started to push back into her mouth, but then she pulled away, causing Harry to now feel a little bit frustrated.

"Why did you stop?" Harry groaned.

"Because I want my surprise" Ginny responded.

"I'll make a deal with you" Harry said "Let me shag you, and I'll give you the surprise afterwards"

"You promise, this is not just a joke?" Ginny reacted "Because if it is"

"I promise" Harry pledged.

"Okay then" Ginny agreed.

Ginny lay on her back on the bed, rubbing herself slightly in preparation to accommodate Harry's dick. As Harry knelt in front of it, he positioned his cock up with her entrance, pushing gently inside of her pussy. It was a familiar feeling that he had loved ever since they first experienced sex.

"You are always so wet" Harry observed.

"And you're always so hard" Ginny countered.

As he began to thrust lovingly in and out of Ginny, Harry found himself feeling even more pleasure than he had experienced previously. He loved the squelching sound as he moved, and to see Ginny' facial expression made him even hornier.

"Oh god, you are turning me on so much" Ginny moaned.

"Is this what you want?" Harry responded.

"You know it is!" Ginny beamed.

"My penis is ready to spray!" Harry responded.

"It's time, you know what to do!" Ginny giggled.

Harry pulled out of Ginny's pussy, and she sat up. Harry was standing on the bed, stroking himself furiously as he felt his climax rapidly approach. Ginny made sure her mouth was close, and Harry started shooting, his fluid going down her throat.

"Aah, take it all!" Harry screamed.

Ginny kept her mouth open until Harry had finished, and rolled the sperm around her mouth, ensuring her whole tongue had been coated before swallowing the load. As Harry calmed down and sat on the bed, Ginny remembered something.

"Hang on, what about my surprise?" Ginny complained.

"Oh yes" Harry responded "You know how I'm a parcel mouth?"

"Yes" Ginny retorted "What about it?"

"This is your surprise, so lie back on the bed" Harry instructed.

Ginny did as she was told, and Harry used his wand, casting a spell so that his own tongue was now replaced by that of snakes. It was moving erratically, and he slowly inserted it into Ginny's clit, causing her to moan.

"That's the spot!" Ginny beamed "Lick it baby!"

Harry increased the movement, and as Ginny enjoyed it so much, he remained in place, almost as if his tongue was a vibrator. Ginny screeched as she squirted her juice onto Harry's tongue and into his mouth. She contracted around it several times as her orgasm took affect.

She calmed down and lay beside Harry, with their arms around each other. Ginny couldn't believe that Harry had given her such an enjoyable surprise, and she was very grateful to him. She looked at Harry lustfully.

"Next time, you can shoot inside my pussy" Ginny declared.

"I would love that" Harry agreed.

They both chuckled, before snuggling up to each other to fall asleep. When Ginny was asleep, Harry kissed her forehead and he was then able to drift off himself. He was looking forward to the next time that they would have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Harry Potter & Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wants to explore new horizons, and starts by having sex with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a new mini series featuring Harry, Ron and Hermione, based on a request I was e-mailed to create a threesome story for them.

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself. Even though she had a lot of things to do, all she could think about was having fun. She loved both Harry and Ron, but the problem was that she didn't know who she loved more.

It had reached the point where her studies had been affected, but she could no longer concentrate on anything else than the two boys. Whenever she saw either of them in the corridor, she stared at them lovingly.

She decided that it was time to find out once and for all what she wanted, and she was becoming wet at the thought of becoming intimate with them. Her pulse was racing, and she felt slightly naughty because of what she was planning.

In order to be fair, she decided that she would talk to whichever one she saw first. As she walked around the grounds, she found Harry and approached him. He smiled at her as she came closer, and she returned it.

"Hello Hermione!" Harry beamed.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione enthused.

"Are you okay?" Harry responded "You seem happier than normal"

"I'm brilliant" Hermione assured "And seeing you makes me happy"

"Oh really?" Harry wondered.

"Of course, because I love you" Hermione declared.

Hermione covered her mouth in shock, she didn't expect to tell Harry that quickly, but it was done now and she couldn't take it back. She started to worry that she had been a little bit full on, but Harry was still smiling at her.

"That's sweet, I love you too" Harry reacted.

"It goes deeper than that though" Hermione persisted "I really want too..."

"Really want to what?" Harry encouraged "Don't be shy, you can say it"

"I want to have sex with you" Hermione explained.

Harry intitally looked slightly puzzled, but when he realised what she had said, he had a smirk on his face. He had wanted Hermione secretly for many years, and now he had finally got a chance, which he wasn't about to let slip.

"If that's what you want, come with me" Harry instructed.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid's hut" Harry answered "Don't worry, he's away on a job"

"Perfect!" Hermione beamed "Let's go!"

Harry held Hermione's hand and led her down to Hagrid's hut. He was already erect, and he couldn't wait to know what Hermione's pussy would feel like on his cock. He licked his lips anticipating their love making.

When they got to the hut, they quickly entered and Harry locked the door behind them. Before Hermione could say anything, he started to kiss her passionately as their lips were brought together. He loved the softness of Hermione's lips, but was distracted as both of them were getting undressed as they kissed.

Hermione began fingering her vagina, hoping to stretch herself out as she had seen how big Harry was and didn't want it to hurt too much. Harry gently started to stroke his own length, allowing himself to feel light pleasure.

"You know, my clit is so moist" Hermione observed "I'd love to feel your tongue in there"

Hermione lay on the table in the middle of the room, and opened her legs to give Harry full access. He lowered his head in between, and slowly started to lick the outside of her pussy. Hermione's breath became shaky, as sensation turned her on.

"Please, go in" Hermione begged "Let your tongue explore me"

Harry started to slowly push his tongue inside her, feeling the walls of her pussy pull apart as he got deeper. It was very sloppy as she became more moist, her juices mixing nicely with his warm saliva.

"Harry, I need more" Hermione persisted "I need your dick"

"You want me inside you?" Harry teased "This throbbing member wants to invade you"

Hermione rested her legs on Harry's shoulders, and just as he was about to enter, Harry leaned over and kissed her lovingly, allowing his dick to push in slightly as he did so. She let out a moan, that was muffled in their kiss.

Hermione felt her Hymen tear and now she was no longer a virgin. Harry could feel that she was tightly gripping him, but that made it feel more sensual. He moved in and out of her, knowing he was stimulating her g-spot.

"Harry, god this is intense!" Hermione screeched.

"I love this Hermione!" Harry moaned.

He continued thrusting in and out of her, and she suddenly buckled, as her orgasm hit. She contracted around him and squirted all over his cock. This caused Harry to go over the edge, shooting his load deep inside her.

Harry remained inside after he finished, because he was enjoying the feeling of being this intimate with her. Hermione sat up slightly in order to kiss him, but doing so moved her pussy away and his cock plopped out.

"You made me so happy" Harry muttered.

"As did you for me" Hermione reacted.

So now Hermione had been with Harry, she was even more determined to know what it would be like to be with Ron. She didn't want to be labelled a slut, but if she was ever going to find out the truth, she kenw she would have to sleep with Ron as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	5. Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione bumps into Ron and injures him, but uses it to her advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Harry/Ron/Hermione series.

After saying goodbye to Harry, Hermione quickly left Hagrid's hut. She wanted to go and have a shower, as Harry's sperm had dried onto her skin and she didn't want there to be any trace of it on her as she walked around the grounds.

She felt wonderful having lost her virginity, but she then realised that if she got to sleep with Ron, he would know that he wasn't her first. It was something she was very concerned about, but she couldn't change it now.

As she walked, she wasn't concentrating and accidentally bumped into somoene. She had knocked them down as she tripped over, and when she saw who it was, her heart stopped momentarily. It was Ron, who looked like he had hurt himself badly.

"Oh god Ronald!" Hermione screamed "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Hermione" Ron assurred "I've just hurt my right arm and leg"

"Can you move them?" Hermione wondered.

"Ow, I can but they hurt so much" Ron explained.

Hermione helped Ron to his feet, putting his arm around her shoulder to balance. As they began to walk slowly, Hermione began feeling hot by the closeness, but was taken by surprise when Ron started talking.

"So, I saw that Harry and you got jiggy" Ron commented.

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered.

"I followed you to Hagrid's hut" Ron continued "And also I'm always horny, I know what dried in cum looks like"

"Oh really?" Hermione reacted "Did you watch us then?"

"I started to but then I knew I wouldn't be able to be subtle so I left, you both turned me on" Ron said.

"He flooded me with cum" Hermione replied.

Ron was becoming erect, and Hermione was becoming moist but as they arrived at the Common room, Hermione suddenly realised something. It was not something she expected, but when she replayed Ron's last sentence in her head, she knew it was true. She sat Ron down before sitting next to him, and tried to delve into Ron a bit.

"Ron, do you like Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"I do, he's sexy" Ron declared "But I also like you too Hermione, you're gorgeous"

"Thank you" Hermione responded "Does that explain why you seem to have no room left in your trousers?"

Ron couldn't help but feel horny, as not only was he looking at Hermione, but she had Harry's semen dried on her robe. The only problem he had now, was that he couldn't move his right arm or leg without being in pain, so he needed help.

"It might do" Ron confirmed "This probably will sound a little perverse, but do you think you could help me out?"

Hermione smiled with devilish overtones, knowing that now she would get to experience Ron. She had no problem with the idea, and she was growing to love the perversion. It made her feel hornier than she was with Harry.

"I thought you would never ask" Hermione agreed "But where do you want to start"

"First, can you get undressed?" Ron requested "Please?"

Hermione stood up and slowly did a strip tease for Ron, throwing her robe to him. He watched as she pulled off every item of her clothing, until he saw her fully naked. Her breasts were perky, and her clit was inviting.

"I just want to do something" Ron stated.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"This" Ron answered.

Ron took Hermione's robe and found the dried in cum that was on there. He pulled it up to his nose to inhale the scent, before he licked every last bit off. Hermione had started to finger herself as he did it.

"Now, will you get me undressed?" Ron continued.

"Of course I will" Hermione retorted.

Hermione began by removing Ron's robes, followed by his jumper and tie. She had to be careful as she knew he was in pain. As she removed his shirt, she saw that he had a faint six pack, which she began kissing causing Ron to squirm.

"Hey, don't just kiss my abs" Ron chuckled "I have lips too ya know!"

Hermione raised herself so she and Ron were face to face, before crashing their lips together in a moment of passion. There was nothing between them, as their faces rubbed against each other. She pulled away, before removing Ron's shoes and socks, followed closely by his trousers.

"You wear pink briefs?" Hermione questioned.

"I like to be unique" Ron reasoned.

Ron felt a little uneasy, but when Hermione smiled again he relaxed. She pulled his briefs off, revealing his erect member. She noticed that the head of his cock was much wider than the shaft like a mushroom. She started by stroking the head, surprised at how quickly the pre-cum was coming out.

"I guess you are excited" Hermione observed.

She then moved her hand down to his shaft, and stroked it lightly before taking the head into her mouth. She sucked intensely, making Ron's body go stiff as he enjoyed the sensation that was going through him.

"So hot and moist" Ron moaned.

Removing her hand, she took his dick completely into her mouth, but as the head reached her throat, she had to gag. It was smooth and pleasant to touch, and Ron loved how warm his member was now feeling as it was surrounded by Hermione's mouth.

"Hermione, I have to know what your pussy feels like" Ron pleaded.

Hermione squatted over Ron, before lowering herself down. As the head pushed it, she felt a bit of pain, but then she went further down and he as fully inside her. She could feel his balls touching her flaps.

"You are big" Hermione giggled.

"Bounce on me" Ron instructed.

Starting slowly, she began to pull up before lowering herself down again. Ron enjoyed the sight of her breasts jiggling, and he was beginning to tingle. Hermione felt the same as she did with Harry, as Ron's big head was stimulating her g-spot. His head was so big that it became stuck inside her.

"I'm not going to be able to pull out" Ron said.

"Then shoot deep inside me, Harry did" Hermione instructed.

Knowing that Ron was getting close, Hermione went fast. She wanted to ensure that she could get everything out of him, but in going so fast she felt her own climax approach. She bounced even faster and squirted all over him.

"You're so wet and juicy!" Ron declared.

"And you're hard and horny" Hermione reacted.

As her grip pulsated around him, Ron felt his cock throb, releasing his seed into Hermione. His head trapped his cum inside her, and when she felt it was okay, Hermione lifted herself off and lay down on top of Ron.

"So, how was it?" Ron wondered "Compared to Harry?"

"It was exactly the same" Hermione assured "In fact, I have an idea"

"Do tell" Ron encouraged.

"Let's go and talk to Harry in the morning" Hermione suggested.

Ron nodded in agreement, and Hermione used her wand to cast a spell to dress them again. She knew that there was only one thing left to do with Ron and Harry, and in the morning, she would hopefully get to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	6. Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione make Harry a suggestion he cannot refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Harry/Ron/Hermione series.

The next morning, Harry woke up slightly later as he had a lie in. As he sat up, he was immediately greeted by Ron and Hermione, and this made him feel a little confused. It was nice to be with them, but they took him a bit by surprise.

"Oh, morning" Harry began "What's going on?"

"Hi mate" Ron greeted "Did you sleep well?"

"Very much so" Harry replied "But why are you two here?"

"I had an idea, and I wanted to see what you thought" Hermione responded "Is that okay?"

"Fine with me, what is it?" Harry wondered.

Hermione looked at Ron, the two sharing a very cheeky smile with each other, before she took a deep breath to prepare herself. She knew it probably wouldn't be a big deal, but she had never proposed anything like this before.

"As you know, you and I made passionate love in Hagrid's Hut" Hermione uttered "Ron saw us"

"Oh, did he?" Harry chuckled "Sorry, did that hurt you?"

"Not at all" Ron retorted "I had sex with Hermione last night and it was amazing"

Ron felt good saying that, but then he saw the look on Harry's face, which was one of shock. Then Harry started to guess where this was going. He tried to play dumb, so that they would explain everything to him.

"So what is your idea?" Harry posed.

"We want to show you a good time" Hermione revealed "So we want to invite you to have a threesome with us"

Harry smiled, as he was very much in support of that idea. He noticed that Ron looked a little bit sad about something, which then made him worry. Harry cared very deeply for Ron and hated seeing him upset.

"I'm in on that!" Harry declared "But Ron, what's wrong?"

"Before we do this, I have to tell you something" Ron sighed "Please don't be mad with me"

"Why would I ever be mad at you?" Harry wondered "You're my best friend"

"Harry, I'm bisexual" Ron said "And I fancy you as much as I fancy Hermione"

Ron couldn't look at Harry now that he had finally revealed the truth, but Hermione held his hand to offer her support to him. Harry instantly stood up and gave Ron a big hug, holding him close for no less than several seconds.

"Ron that's cool" Harry assured "Wait, when Hermione said you both wanted to show me a good time..."

"Yes, she meant that I wanted to have sex with you" Ron confirmed "I've wanted to for so long"

Harry knew that he was going to suddenly become very masculine, as Ron and Hermione were offering to fulfil his every need. He stripped himself of his boxers, exposing his erect member, and laughed lightly when he saw Ron and Hermione drooling.

"Are you going to just sit there, or get to work?" Harry questioned.

"What do you want us to do?" Ron replied.

"Suck me" Harry ordered "But get naked first"

"Wait, what about the others?" Hermione wondered.

Harry found a long piece of cloth and wrapped it across from both his and Ron's beds, enchanting it so that it had the same effect as his invisibility cloke and also soundproofing it so they could be as adventurous as they liked.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Better" Hermione answered.

Ron and Hermione quickly undressed, their desires being too strong for them to take their time. They knelt either side of Harry, who put one arm each on their shoulders. To begin, Hermione began sucking Harry's cock, and Ron watched in awe as she did.

"Wow, you are getting him so slick" Ron commented.

"If you want me inside you, I'll need to be" Harry joked.

Hermione began rubbing Harry's balls, rolling them around in her fingers. She looked up and watched as Ron kissed Harry, the two boys lips meeting softly. It turned her on and she could feel her pussy getting wet.

"Wait Hermione" Harry interrupted "Please, let Ron have a go"

She knew that this needed to happen, and gladly released Harry's dick from her mouth. Ron took it into his hands and stroked Harry's penis lightly, before steadily putting his mouth around his friend's throbbing prick.

"Ron, that's deep" Harry moaned "I love it"

"That's it Ron, suck him" Hermione encouraged.

Ron really enjoyed the feel of Harry's member, hoping that it wouldn't hurt too much when it came to having it in his ass hole. Harry chuckled at the feeling, as Ron's mouth was even more wet than Hermione's was.

"Okay, it's time for us to go a bit further" Harry said "Hermione, get on all fours on the bed"

"And what am I to do Harry?" Ron posed.

"You go at her head end Ron, I'll stay by her clit" Harry explained "Hermione, you can suck Ron and I'll shag you"

Hermione got on all fours, becoming wetter by the second as she looked forward to having both of them inside her at the same time. Ron lowered himself in front of her face, and she happily took him into her mouth, sucking slowly.

"That's great" Ron whispered.

Harry lined himself up with Hermione's entrance, pushing into her pussy roughly and causing her to moan loudly, which caused vibrations to go through Ron's dick. Hermione was getting so much stimulation that she squirted within a minute, coating Harry's dick and easing his movement.

"You're so naughty" Harry laughed "Creaming on me like that"

"Impregnate her" Ron suggested "Don't hold back"

Harry didn't need any more encouragement, as he had quickened his pace so much that it almost felt as if Hermione was using a vibrator. He gave a big thrust, releasing his seed deep into her womb and coating her insides.

"Harry, are you finished?" Ron wondered.

"Why?" Harry replied.

"Can you put your dick into my hole?" Ron requested.

"Okay, you get on your back and Hermione lie on top of him" Harry agreed "Do a 69 for me"

They did as he asked, which enabled Hermione to suck on Ron's dick whilst he would be able to lick the remains of Harry's cum from Hermione's clit. Harry lifted Ron's legs up onto his shoulders, and slowly entered his friend's ass.

"Ow, Harry!" Ron screamed.

"Calm down, it'll get better" Harry pledged.

As Ron felt Harry move, he felt his cock become even harder. He had never felt this pleasure, and was enjoying the taste of juices coming from Hermione. Her squirt and Harry's load was sweet and delicious.

"Ron, I'm gonna..." Harry mumbled.

Harry shot another load, this time into Ron's ass. He held himself inside his friend, whilst Hermione sucked furiously on the ginger's cock. In no time, he shot his load uncontrollably into her mouth, emptying himself of sperm.

Collapsing down on the bed, Harry lay in the middle with the other two either side of him. He kissed Ron, and then kissed Hermione, with the latter providing him with a taste of Ron's load. They were all exhausted.

"That was amazing!" Harry beamed.

"We'll be your slaves forever" Hermione declared.

"I'd love that" Ron concurred.

They snuggled up together, allowing the privacy that the invisibility and soundproofing had provided them with. Ron was now happy that he was bisexual, as he knew that would be able to act upon his feelings as he pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon.


	7. Harry Potter & Ron Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermione goes to catch up on her work, Harry and Ron have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 (Final Part) of the Harry/Ron/Hermione mini series.

The three of them had fallen asleep, and Harry was the first to wake up. It had only been a couple of hours, but they had needed rest after their morning activities. Fortunately the invisibility cloth was still up, so he didn't have to worry about being seen.

"My Mione" Harry chuckled "And my Ron"

He kissed them both on the forehead, feeling nothing other than love and admiration for both of his friends. They were snuggled up closely, and he could feel both of them breath on his chest as they slept.

Hermione woke up and let out a grunt, which in turn woke Ron up. Harry was happy that they were now awake, although he did enjoy watching them asleep as they both looked very cute. They both looked up at him smiling.

"Hello sexy" Hermione greeted.

"Hi sweetie" Harry replied.

"I missed you both whilst I was asleep" Ron added.

"You looked adorable when you both cuddled me" Harry complimented.

It was a nice feeling for them all to be together, but Hermione felt that it was time to go and catch up on her studies, now that she had achieved her goals and knew that she could get them again. She stretched to wake herself up fully.

"I don't think I can have another orgasm until next week" Hermione giggled "But you two should have fun, I've got to go and study"

"Okay Hermione, speak to you later" Ron responded.

"Bye honey" Harry affixed.

She quickly got changed again, and gave both of them a kiss on the lips before leaving. After their girlfriend had left, Ron moved closer to Harry again, snuggling with him for a while and allowing their bodies to wrap together before Harry broke the silence.

"So, I couldn't help but notice how big the head of your cock is" Harry complimented.

"Yes, it's big but your dick is longer" Ron reacted.

"Hey, size isn't everything" Harry assured.

Ron smiled again, he was in a trance and couldn't help but go dreamy eyed at his dark haired boyfriend. His voice was so soft and loving, and despite everything he'd gone through, Harry was always so kind to everyone.

"You know, I really enjoyed it when you dominated us" Ron explained.

"I enjoyed it too" Harry rejoined "It made me so hard"

"And I would love to do it again" Ron retorted "To have you control me"

Giving Ron a kiss, Harry began to think about some interesting things he could do with Ron, knowing that he was going to be in complete control. He began to stroke his cock lightly, before taking Ron's cock in his free hand.

"I am going to suck on your head" Harry stated.

Harry lowered his head down and sucked on Ron's bulging head, hearing him squirm with excitement as he did so. Ron lay back and allowed it to happen, and he felt a chill go his body at first, before he relaxed.

"Your balls look inflated, and I'm going to make sure you are empty after this" Harry continued.

"Please, my load is growing and I need to get it out" Ron moaned.

Harry spat on Ron's dick, watching it glisten before returning it to his mouth. He started sucking faster and could feel Ron tense up, but just before he reached orgasm, Ron was left frustrated as Harry stopped.

"W-what are you doing?" Ron posed.

"You can't orgasm yet" Harry reacted.

Harry climbed on top of Ron, inserting the redhead's cock into his virgin hole. Harry used his wand to put lubricant over himself and Ron, and after inserting just the tip, began to push down, allowing himself to be stretched.

"Do I feel good?" Harry pressed.

"Fantastic" Ron moaned.

Harry began bouncing, his butt cheeks jiggling as the hit Ron's body when Harry went balls deep. He went quicker and quicker and had planned to stop before Ron got carried away, but he waited too long, and felt Ron shoot a big load into his ass.

"That's it, fill me up" Harry teased.

"Aah, Harry stop" Ron begged.

"No Ron, I need to ensure you have no sperm left" Harry giggled.

After bouncing one last time, Harry could feel that Ron was no longer having his orgasm and climbed off of him. He took Ron's cock into his mouth, just to taste him one last time, and also to tease Ron a little bit.

Giving Ron a kiss, Harry lay back down himself, and pulled Ron on top of him, getting no complaints as he did so. He pushed in as deep as he could and Ron gasped slightly before letting out a loud, pleasurable moan.

"Harry, you just touched my prostate" Ron whispered.

"Just enjoy it, it's my time now Ron" Harry reacted.

Harry used his hands to pull Ron down before pushing him up again, and after a while Ron's hole was relaxed and gave Harry no resistance. Harry took comfort from the familiar warmth of Ron's ass, and tried to last as long as he could.

"Ron, I'm close" Harry commented "Quick get off of me, and lie on the bed"

Ron climbed off of Harry promptly and lay down. Harry began stroking himself frantically, feeling his balls start to dance as they prepared to release his fluid. He started to breath heavily, getting into his stride, and then it happened.

"Open up!" Harry ordered.

Ron opened his mouth, and allowed Harry to shoot his semen inside. He waited for Harry to finish, and as there was so much cum, Ron had to make sure he didn't drop any of it, before swallowing enthusiastically. Harry pulled Ron up so they were both standing, and gave him a long kiss.

"You know how to please a guy" Harry giggled.

"I'm yours, you're my only boyfriend" Ron declared.

They quickly got dressed and took down the invisibility cloth, finally getting back to their normal day. Walking to the Great Hall to eat lunch, they found Hermione and she looked at them with knowing eyes, laughing lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus visits James during the night, and they discover something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write this oneshot about my favourite ship.

Albus was never the best when it came to being discreet. James always knew when his brother was around, he knew that Albus watched him shower, and James was aware of the fact that his brother watched him jerk off.

James was the one who tried to make things interesting. He would sleep on top of his bed, clad only in boxer shorts. Albus was trying to take a peak at his brother, and to James, this was the opportunity for some fun.

This led up to one night when Albus couldn't control himself anymore. He had decided to take a leaf out of his brother's book and wear only boxer shorts to bed. Carefully, he walked across the hall to his brother's room.

Taking a peak, he saw James in all of his glory, loving the way that his brother's muscles were being displayed so gratifyingly. James wasn't asleep, and could hear Albus' footsteps. He watched his younger brother lock the door and put a silencing charm around the room.

Just as Albus was approaching him, James decided that he was going to catch his brother. He had a fairly good idea of what Albus wanted to do, and he was happy to help him out, even if he was going to embarrass him.

The atmosphere changed as more and more lust was felt by each of them. Albus slowly lowered his head down to James', wanting to move clsoe enough so that their lips crashed. Once he was less than an inch away, James grabbed Albus and crashed their lips together.

"W-what is going on James?" Albus posed.

"Shouldn't I be asking that of you Albus?" James countered.

"I didn't know you were awake" Albus stated.

"You do now!" James chuckled.

Not wasting any time, James pulled down his boxer shorts, and exposed his thick cock for his brother. Albus had just taken his own boxer shorts off when he saw James' prick. His tongue hung out of his mouth, letting drool fall down.

"Come on bro!" James ordered.

"O-okay" Albus stuttered.

Tentatively, Albus lay down next to his brother, before he grabbed his brother's erect dick. It was bigger than his own, and was hot in his hand. James reached down and wrapped his hand around Albus' dick, causing a moan from his brother.

"Wow, you have a big penis!" Albus declared.

"Thank you, your penis is nice" James complimented.

It was the first time that they had ever felt so close to each other, and James was noticing that Albus had started thrusting into his hand. He realised that his brother loved to be dominated, but he didn't expect him to be so horny.

"God, Jamie!" Albus moaned.

Without warning, Albus shot a load of semen over his brothers stomach, prompting James to wipe it up with his own hand, and guide the liquid into his mouth. He swallowed it all, and Albus looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" James wondered.

"It happened quickly" Albus complained.

"So, you enjoyed it" James observed.

"But now you have already enjoyed me" Albus persisted.

"Alby, you've still got work to do for me to be satisfied" James cackled.

Grabbing the back of Albus' head, James pushed his brother down to his cock. Ensuring he was positioned correctly, James pushed Albus' mouth down so it was around his cock, sending more lust through James' body.

"You have a great mouth" James muttered.

After noticing that Albus was bobbing up and down on his own, James removed his hand and allowed himself to relax. He felt his brother's warm mouth surrounding him, making his length wet with saliva that resulted in his member glistening in the light.

"You love this don't you?" James teased.

He heard Albus moan enthusiastically, and speed up slightly with the encouragement. James was fully aware of the fact that he was getting close, but didn't want it to end yet. He pulled his brother off of his shaft, causing Albus to look sad.

"Have I done something wrong?" Albus uttered.

"No, I'm getting close, and I think you want me inside your ass" James reacted.

"I do, so badly" Albus confirmed.

Feeling at his most powerful, James pushed Albus onto his back, lifting his younger brother's legs up. He was able to get a look at Albus' pink hole, knowing that his brother couldn't wait to get it stretched out.

"I need to get you ready" James explained.

"What are you going to do? Albus enquired.

There was a small pause, before James bent down and positioned his face next to Albus' hole. He stuck his tongue out, and began licking at his brother's entrance. This caused Albus to gasp, as his older brother started pushing his tongue inside.

"This is amazing, truly brilliant" Albus whispered.

Albus had never felt such pleasure before, as his brother continued to take control of him. There was a nice warmth to the sensation, and James made Albus feel so loved and protected, that Albus felt as if he was in heaven.

James was finally satisfied that Albus was ready for them to go all of the way. He removed his tongue from his brother's hole, before rubbing his own penis to ensure it was rock hard. Albus felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you ready?" James posed.

"Please, do it!" Albus begged.

It started with James positioning himself at his brother's hole, pushing the tip in slowly as he didn't want to hurt Albus. When he discovered that Albus wasn't in pain, James pushed all the way in roughly, before pulling out again.

"That's the best!" Albus declared.

"It's going to be great, I promise" James assured.

As James began thrusting in and out of his brother, Albus felt like he was on top of the world. His brother was stretching his hole, and he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather lose his virginity to.

"I can't get enough!" Albus continued.

"Me neither, in fact I'm close" James reacted.

"Shoot it on my stomach" Albus pleaded.

"Whatever you want bro" James concurred.

This caused James to increase his speed, as Albus' hole gripped onto him very tightly. The pleasure was immense and James knew he couldn't control himself anymore. Removing his cock from Albus, James moved to his brother's side, before stroking himself.

"This is so hot, give it to me" Albus encouraged.

"You can have it, here you go!" James boomed.

Feeling his penis twitch, a huge load of semen was released all over Albus' stomach. It was thick and hot, and Albus couldn't resist tasting it. He collected it all up in his hands, before pushing it into his mouth and swallowing what felt like gallons of cum.

They lay down next to each other, Albus snuggling lovingly into his brother's larger frame. As he wanted to make sure Albus knew how much he was loved, James kissed Albus once again, allowing their lips to move in sync.

"You know, I love you so much Albus" James assured.

"Thank you, I love you too James" Albus rejoined.

Moving closer than ever before, they held one another as they started to fall asleep. Albus was so happy that he had slept with James, and wanted to do it again. James on the other hand, hoped Albus wouldn't have to sneak around next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	9. Ginny Weasley & Percy Weasley & George Weasley & Fred Weasley & Ron Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny decides to have some fun with her brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this request.
> 
> "Basically, a woman of your choosing has multiple males take turns creampie-ing until she wears them all out but her appetite isn't quenched so she keep moving on through everyone she knows. If you want to add LGBT themes you can have some of the males performing oral sex on the others to get them ready or as clean up"

Ginny knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Being the only daughter in her family, she didn't have to do anything special to receive good things. Her mum and dad had certainly made her feel important, so she used this to her advantage.

Even though a few of her brothers had already moved out, Percy, George, Fred and Ron were still living at home. She loved them all of course, but she figured that it was about time that she became fully assertive of them.

Their parents were out so Percy was in charge. The guys were sat on the sofa, watching the TV as she watched on. Having 4 extremely fit brothers made it difficult for her, as she was horny. Her head kept trying to stop her from doing this, but she was no longer in control.

Taking the initiative, she walked towards them, turning the TV off in order to get their attention. She wasn't surprised when they all groaned, but hearing them complain turned her on, and she needed to get satisfaction.

"What the hell!" Ron complained.

"We were watching that!" Percy boomed.

"But now, you are watching me" Ginny replied.

"Put the TV back on" George ordered.

"Or there will be a problem" Fred added.

"That's not going to happen" Ginny insisted.

She quickly got out her wand, pointing it at her brothers in an almost threatening way. They suddenly looked very nervous, and this was just the beginning of her plan. She looked at them, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"You'll see" Ginny answered.

"Just stop" Percy argued.

"One thing is going to stop" Ginny reacted "And that's the fact that you have clothes on"

Waving her wand, she stripped all of her brothers of their clothes, which made them stop moaning as they couldn't speak. She noticed that they were all flaccid, so she removed her clothes, and started to get more seductive.

"You really want this" Ginny teased "You all want my pussy don't you?"

"W-wh..." Percy struggled.

"Well..." George muttered.

"We..." Fred mumbled.

"Fine, we do" Ron sighed.

Ginny watched in satisfaction as her brothers began to stroke themselves, showing off the fact that they were all blessed with massive cocks. As her parents would be returning in less than an hour, she knew she would have to be quick.

"Percy, come over here" Ginny requested.

"Okay" Percy agreed.

Percy walked over to Ginny, and she lay on her back on the coffee table. Percy saw how wet her clit was, and began to slowly insert his throbbing dick into her. Hearing the initial squelching sound, Percy found himself more horny, and moved enthusiastically.

"You go Percy!" George encouraged.

"It's the best!" Fred affixed.

"Stretch her out for us" Ron said.

With the encouragement of his brothers, Percy didn't take long. He thrusted into her and she wrapped her legs around, pulling him fully in, before loosening her grip. Feeling his orgasm, Percy pulled out most of the way, leaving his head in her as he shot his cum.

"It's warm Percy" Ginny moaned.

Percy removed himself fully, and they watched as his sperm started to dribble out. Ginny wasn't satisfied just yet though, and looked at George. She gestured for him to join her, and he smirked happily. She pushed him down onto the table, and sat on top of him, lowering herself onto George.

Before anyone moved, George enjoyed the feel of Percy's semen on his shaft. It provided an excellent lubricant that made him feel safe. Ginny began by jumping lightly, before George grabbed her hips and began driving himself inside her.

"George, you look so good right now" Fred stated.

"Thanks Fred" George reacted.

Fred couldn't wait for his turn, but he then decided to help George out by pushing Ginny down onto him. George was able to release his hands, taking some of the strain off. Fred knew that George was going to release, so he let go of Ginny, who pulled nearly all the way up off of George.

"Don't hold back" Ginny whispered.

Ginny felt George shoot onto the edge of her clit, and blew bubbles with it for a few moments. She got off of George and he stood up, feeling absolutely spent. Not feeling restrained, Fred walked over and licked Ginny's pussy, tasting his twin's cum. Fred wasn't sure who he wanted more at that point.

"It's your turn Fred" George rejoined.

"I need your help" Fred said.

"Whatever you need to help him with" Ginny interjected "Just do it, I need his cum"

Ginny got onto the floor this time, and was on all fours. Fred hesitated slightly before looking at George, who gave him a reassuring look. George didn't know what Fred wanted, but he knew he would have to help out.

"Georgy, can I suck the cum off of your cock?" Fred wondered.

"Of course Freddy" George agreed.

Fred inserted his dick into Ginny, feeling the last little bits of George's cum on his cock. As he began thrusting nervously in and out, George stood beside him. Fred turned his head and sucked on George's cock, cleaning it completely before stopping.

"That's great Fred" George rejoined.

"I don't think I can move any faster George" Fred explained.

George could see that Fred was struggling to pick up his pace, so he knelt down behind his brother, grabbing Fred's hips, and pushing his twin deeper and faster into Ginny. George kissed him, and that was all Fred needed. He pulled out just as he shot, and was satisfied to see that his cum was the same as George's.

"That was fantastic!" Ginny beamed "But I want Ron too"

"Just before you do" George interrupted.

As Fred went to sit back with Percy on the sofa, George leaned down and licked Fred's cum from Ginny's clit. It was warm and sweet, just like Fred was, most of the time at least. When he was finished, George joined Fred on the sofa, snuggling with him.

"So now I get my chance" Ron giggled.

"That's right, so lie down" Ginny ordered.

Ron lay down on the floor next to Ginny, knowing that he was going to be the last of the evening. Ginny was ready to climax herself now, so she crouched over Ron and slowly went down, his penis going into her pussy with ease.

"Wow, they really stretched you out didn't they?" Ron chuckled.

"And now I need to squirt" Ginny moaned.

Ron started playing with Ginny's tits, enjoying the way they wobbled as she bounced on him. He was getting closer and closer to cumming inside her, but he also knew that she didn't want that, so when he started to tense, he held her up slightly so he could thrust into her.

"Ron!" Ginny screeched.

She contracted around him, and squirted all over his member. This only drove him further into an orgasm, as he allowed his tip to stay in her. He shot his cum, and it dribbled back down onto him when she started to stand up.

"That left me very satisfied" Ginny declared "Thank you all so much"

"But Fred and George seem to be most satisfied" Percy observed.

The twins had fallen asleep in each other's arms, which the others thought was very sweet. Quickly, the door began to open so Ginny waved her wand and had them dressed, just as their mum and dad got into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good.


	10. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon discovering a secret, James and Albus start having a different relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a request for a new AU mini series based on Albus, James, Scorpius and Teddy that was e-mailed to me.
> 
> The AU specifics:-  
> \- Harry and Ginny aren't married (Hence the double-barrelled surnames)  
> \- Albus and James are adopted and are not blood relatives, a fact that should be revealed to allow them to explore their relationship.  
> \- Draco is a single father and adopted Teddy, but Scorpius wanted the Lupin in his name as he loved Teddy so much.  
> \- Albus has a foot fetish.  
> \- James likes butts.  
> \- Draco doesn't know about Scorpius and Teddy's relationship.

Albus had always kept a diary, he found it comforting as he found it difficult sometimes to communicate with his family. His parents were always kind and caring towards him and James, but Albus had been hiding something really important from them.

In his diary, he had constantly pined for James. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was going to be a big problem if anyone was to find out. There was only a few years between them, but the bond they had was almost the same as if they were twins.

James was very protective of Albus, almost to the point where he would get nervous if the younger son was out of his sight for even a second. In one way it was a downfall, and in another way, it was a big plus for them both.

The best example of this was that James had found Albus' diary. It was not for him to look at, but he really couldn't help himself at that point. Opening it up, he read through the last few months, and every page contained a paragraph describing Albus' undying love for James.

Ginny had been pushing Harry to tell them the truth. They had been keeping a secret from their sons too, and when they had discovered Albus' diary, they knew that the time was right to finally come clean about everything.

They called James and Albus into the kitchen, knowing that the next conversation they would have could change everything about the relationship they all shared. Sitting opposite their parents, James and Albus were concerned.

"We need to talk to you" Harry opened.

"Oh no, something bad has happened hasn't it?" James posed.

"Not as such" Ginny reacted.

"Then, what is wrong?" Albus pressed.

"First of all Albus, we need to tell you that" Harry gulped "We read your diary"

The colour flushed from Albus' face, he was now feeling at his most vulnerable. He didn't know that anyone else knew, and he hoped that James didn't know either. Sadly for him though, he was about to find out quite the opposite.

"You what?!" Albus boomed.

"We're sorry honey, but we couldn't help it" Ginny sighed.

"Please don't tell James" Albus begged.

"Bro, it's too late" James revealed "Sorry, but I've read your diary too"

James had never felt so bad, but at least he wasn't alone in that. Albus looked like he was about to cry, but James held him protectively. He rocked back and forth with his brother, before continuing to talk.

"I'm not mad" James assured "I hope you can forgive me"

Whilst Albus contemplated what to do, Harry decided that he needed to reveal the main reason they gathered their sons at the table. Ginny looked at him and encouraged Harry to say something, as the silence was unbearable.

"We should tell you something that could make things easier" Harry stated.

"What would that be?" James wondered.

"Brace yourself, because this is big" Ginny warned.

"Go on" Albus mumbled.

"You and James were orphans, each from a different family" Harry explained "We adopted you both when Albus was a baby"

After letting the initial shock sink in, James' first thought was to look at Albus to check that he was okay. Albus didn't say anything, until realisation dawned on him, and his hope suddenly increased at a rapid rate.

"So we're not blood related?" Albus questioned.

"No we're not" James replied.

"Now that you two know that, we'll leave you to decide what you want to do with your relationship" Harry commented.

"Please though, be safe if you do any of that kinky stuff" Ginny added.

The boys nodded at her before Albus led James up to his bedroom. He locked the door, feeling that even though their parents knew what would happen, he didn't want them to see. They sat down on the bed, and Albus spoke first.

"Jamie, I have loved you forever" Albus declared "You are so fit"

"Thank you Alby" James replied "I think I've known that for a while"

"So, can we have a bit of fun?" Albus wondered.

"I thought you'd never ask" James chuckled.

James closed the gap between them, allowing their lips to connect lovingly. They both noticed that the other's lips was soft and moist, delicate to the touch. Albus had started to take James' clothes off, revealing James' defined muscles and skin. When his older brother was down to his briefs, he was stopped.

"Hang on, don't I get to see you naked?" James questioned.

"Yes, calm down" Albus giggled.

Albus did a strip tease for James, taking his shirt off first, to reveal faint abs. As he pulled his trousers down, James kissed Albus' chest, before sitting back. They were now both only wearing their briefs.

"I want to..." Albus struggled "I don't know if I can..."

"What?" James encouraged "Please tell me dude"

"I want to lick your feet" Albus admitted "I like feet"

"Oh, okay bro" James agreed "But don't ask me first"

"Why not?" Albus reacted.

"Because you can just do whatever you want" James said.

Taking James' feet in his hands, Albus started by caressing the soft, sweaty soles and enjoying the smell that was radiating from them. He then slowly began licking up from heel to toe, and making his brother's feet glisten with saliva.

"Haha, that tickles" James laughed.

"I'm glad you like it" Albus replied.

After he finished licking James' feet, Albus wanted to move on to what he considered to be the main event. He looked at the bulge in James' briefs, and licked his lips in anticipation of finally getting his dream.

"Can I... touch it?" Albus asked.

"You can" James answered.

Albus touched James' bulge, feeling that it was much bigger than his own. He slowly pulled James' brief down, and the erect dick hit him in the face as it popped out. Grabbing it in his hands, Albus felt like time had stopped.

"I can't believe this is happening" Albus whispered.

"Neither can I" James observed.

As Albus put James' cock into his mouth, James reached behind and pulled Albus' briefs down so they were now both totally naked. His brother's dick was shorter and thinner, but that didn't bother him, as it was Albus' cock.

"Let's do a 69" James suggested.

James lay down on his back with Albus on top of him. They faced away from each other, slowly moving closer as the began to use their mouths. James sucked on Albus' dangling dick, noticing that his brothers balls were dancing. He noticed how smooth Albus' ass was, and began gently caressing each cheek.

Albus loved this feeling, having fun with his brother with the approval of their adoptive parents. He tried to go all the way down on James' member, but it was difficult. James was quite big, and it made him gag, before the feeling of arousal helped him relax the reflex.

Teasing his brother even more, James started to finger Albus' tight virgin hole. It caused a light moan, but when he found Albus' prostate, he massaged it knowing it would make him feel good. As James pressed hard on it, Albus couldn't control himself, as he thrust into James' mouth and managed to shoot his love juice down his throat.

"J-Jamie that was... I can't describe it" Albus moaned.

"It tasted nice Alby, you let out a big load" James complimented.

"But what about you?" Albus wondered "Don't you need to cum"

"I do, but don't worry" James assured "I will cum and you're going to make me"

Albus looked at James in awe, feeling like he had just become even luckier than ever. He watched as James stood up to rub himself, but he was fully aware that things were going to go further than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	11. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reaching his climax, Albus helps James out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Albus/James/Scorpius/Teddy mini series.

James looked to the cabinet by his bedside and noticed that a mysterious box had appeared. He was a little anxious as he had no idea what it contained, but Albus was more enthusiastic to find out it's contents.

"How long has that been there?" James wondered.

"A few seconds" Albus responded.

"But what is it?" James posed.

"It's a box" Albus replied.

"I know, I was referring to what's inside" James chuckled.

"Why don't we open it and find out?" Albus suggested.

There was an awe of silence in the room as James picked the box up. He sat it on his lap and carefully opened the lid. The box lit up and revealed a note from their parents, and a few things to make their experience more enhanced.

"What does the note say?" Albus pressed.

"It says "You boys need to keep safe, so please accept these special items that will also make everything feel even more satisfying" which must refer to..." James reacted "Wow, they've given us so much"

"Show me" Albus instructed "What have we been provided with to keep us safe?"

James took out the items, and was really staggered by what was there. They were given two big bottles of lubricant, a big pack of condoms and also a double ended dildo sex toy. Albus smiled as he saw what was put out in front of him.

"They really want us to have a good time then" Albus chuckled.

"Hmm, let me think" James muttered "Where should we start?"

"How about you put some lubricant on my ass?" Albus said "And give my ass a massage?"

"Is that what you want?" James reacted.

"Please, but this is more about me satisfying you" Albus countered.

James smiled, as Albus bent over facing away from him. James began by smacking Albus' left cheek really hard, causing him to moan. He repeated it on Albus' right cheek, and then they had matching red handprints on them.

"You've been naughty" James teased "I have to punish you"

"I'm at your command" Albus responded "Do what you will"

Feeling himself getting hard again, James grabbed a bottle of lubricant and poured it all over Albus' ass. It was now shiny and slippery, and it was cold to start with, but as James spread it out, it warmed up.

"What's your plan?" Albus wondered "Will I be punished severely?"

"You'll find out" James assured "But I need to get a closer look"

Albus was on all fours on the bed, with James kneeling down behind him. He pulled Albus' cheeks apart, getting a good look at the younger wizard's hole. He slowly began to push his tongue in, feeling Albus' slippery ass cheeks brush against his face.

"Jamie, you need to teach me a lesson" Albus moaned.

Removing his tongue, Jamie then moved on to biting Albus' ass cheeks. His teeth grabbed the skin and bit roughly, leaving teeth marks over Albus before returning to licking his hole. Albus wanted to get more intense, and gently moved his ass up and down across James' face.

"Alby, it's time for you to face your punishment" James teased.

"Use the dildo, please!" Albus begged.

"In good time" James responded "For I will be the one to stretch you out"

Albus waited, moving his bum to try and get James inside him as soon as possible. James quickly put on a condom and rubbed lubricant all over his cock and balls, stroking himself to ensure he was at his hardest.

"Are you ready for this?" James muttered.

"Put it in me!" Albus pleaded.

James started by lining the tip of his penis up with Albus' ass hole, carefully pushing in to begin with, as he didn't want to hurt him. He was taken by surprise as Albus suddenly began pushing back at him, his round butt wobbling as it impacted James' body.

"Calm down dude" James giggled "Or it will be over too soon"

"I don't care" Albus argued "I just want to make you cum"

Allowing himself to become fully engrossed with the situation, James began moving in to Albus, their combined force making the experience very rough. Albus arched his back, making his ass look even more big and bubbly.

"You have the best ass I've ever seen" James complimented.

"And you have the biggest dick" Albus rejoined.

James went into overdrive, and couldn't control what he was doing anymore. He pushed in one final time and shot his load into the condom. It made the tip inflate slightly, but when he removed his dick from Albus, he didn't have time to react.

Albus removed the condom and emptied the sperm into his mouth, swallowing it with gratitude. James felt horny still though, and deep down he knew that Albus was the same. Albus was fully erect, and James was still hard despite his recent orgasm.

"You know, we still have the dildo" Albus suggested.

"Why don't we share it?" James added.

On the bed, they both got on all fours and faced away from each other with the soles of their feet touching. Covering it in lubricant, James inserted the dildo into his own hole, feeling himself being stretched for the first time. Albus then backed onto it too, and they were then pushing against each other, their ass cheeks touching as the dildo entered both of them completely.

"It's deep Jamie" Albus moaned "And almost as big as you"

"God, this is swell" James replied "Push on it Alby"

Albus couldn't handle anymore, as James' voice was so sexy that Albus shot his load on the bed, screeching as he did so. He saw that James was still in need of help, so he took the dildo and began moving it in furiously.

"That's the spot" James said "Right... Aah!"

James proceeded to release another load of semen which landed on the bed. It made a very loud splat sound as it hit the sheets, and it was the most pleasurable climax either of them had ever acheived.

"Jamie, that's so much" Albus said.

"Alby, shut up and eat it already" James giggled.

James slurped up Albus' load of sperm, enjoying it's flavour once again, whilst Albus picked James' cum up with his hand to guide the cum into his mouth. They didn't know that having sex would be this good, but they were glad it was.

"Thank you for being the most amazing person ever" Albus beamed.

"I love you so much, and just remember that we only need each other" James declared.

Giving each other a kiss, they felt like they had come on so much in so little time. Before long, they had collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep. Ginny and Harry noticed that it had been a few hours so had to go and check on them. Unlocking the door using a spell, they saw their adoptive sons hugging each other, snoring lightly.

"They had fun then" Harry whispered.

"Looks like they'll have more soon" Ginny added.

They closed the door quietly so as not to wake them up, but Harry and Ginny knew that as soon as Albus and James were awake, they would be at it again. It was at this point that they were glad to have re-enforced their floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	12. Teddy Malfoy-Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius' feeling get out of control, leading him to do something completely unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the AU Albus/James/Scorpius/Teddy series.
> 
> The focus on this part is Scorpius and Teddy.

Teddy hadn't had an easy life after he was orphaned as a 5-year-old. He never knew his parents, but not all was lost. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy stepped in to adopt him. Draco was a single father, after his wife was killed, but that had given him some humility, and he didn't want anyone else to suffer.

Scorpius was really close to Teddy, in fact, Scorpius insisted in having Teddy's surname linked to his own. As they got older their relationship became more and more close. For many years, Scorpius had the biggest crush on Teddy.

It all happened so quickly, one day they were like very close brothers, the next day Scorpius couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted to tell Teddy how he felt, remembering that they were not actually related by blood.

In order to do this, he walked to Teddy's room, but not before he was questioned by Draco. Despite his usually quick wit, Draco was completely oblivious to what was happening. He noticed Scorpius was in a hurry, and that made him puzzled.

"What's the rush son?" Draco wondered.

"I just wanted to go and talk to Teddy" Scorpius explained.

"Oh okay, go ahead" Draco replied.

"Thanks dad" Scorpius retorted.

Draco watched and chuckled lightly as Scorpius ran to Teddy's bedroom door. It was at this point that he began to doubt what he was doing, but using his Malfoy spirit, he found the confidence to continue. Knocking loudly two times, he got no answer, so he slowly opened the door.

"Teddy?" Scorpius called "Can I come in?"

Teddy didn't reply as he was asleep, lying on his bed completely naked. It was still early morning, but usually Teddy was much more alert and would wake up before everyone else. Scorpius looked in shock, not sure what he should do.

He noticed that Teddy's door was fitted with a lock on the inside, so he sneakily put it across. He was in a moral dilemma, as Teddy was as good as a brother to him, yet he was looking at something he had wanted to see for a long time.

To be as quiet as he could, Scorpius directed his wand at his pyjamas to remove them in silence. He then slipped his briefs off, so now both he and Teddy were naked. He felt himself throbbing, his cock telling him that it wanted Teddy.

Feeling that he could never get this opportunity again, Scorpius began to stroke his dick, forgetting completely about any potential consequences of doing this. He walked closer, so that he could admire Teddy, taking note of his abs and his legs, before looking at the part he wanted more than anything.

He subtly climbed onto Teddy's bed, sitting on the edge whilst continuing to jerk himself. So many thoughts went through his head, he wondered what would happen if Teddy woke up, how would explain himself without sounding like an evil person.

"Surely I could just touch it and he wouldn't notice" Scorpius thought.

He tentitively moved his hand closer, until he finally touched Teddy's warm flesh and felt the veins sticking out on the side of his member. There were butterflies in his stomach, as he began to move his hand up and down Teddy's shaft.

"He's so much bigger than me" Scorpius whispered.

He felt a bit of drool fall onto his chest, alerting him to the fact that he wasn't paying attention to his mouth. This was where Scorpius' logic completely disappeared, as he lowered his head down and put Teddy's cock into his mouth.

Holding the head in, Scorpius wanted to get used to this feeling and savour every moment of it. His saliva dribbled from his mouth, coating the shaft before he began. He steadily moved his mouth down, allowing Teddy's dick to completely fill him up.

Scorpius was in disbelief as Teddy's penis hit the back of his throat which caused him to gag, and his mouth was now at Teddy's balls. He began to massage Teddy's big, sperm filled balls, allowing himself to feel each one and roll it around slightly in his fingers.

He had to come back off of Teddy's cock in order to take a breath and get some air. He began worshipping Teddy's muscles, kissing and licking his abs before moving his mouth gradually back down to Teddy's dick.

"This really is the best" Scorpius mumbled.

As he took Teddy back into his mouth, he was unaware that Teddy was stirring. Opening his eyes, Teddy looked down to see Scorpius taking care of his dick. This caused him to feel total confusion, and he had to intervene.

"Uh, Scorpius?" Teddy posed.

"Teddy?!" Scorpius screeched.

It had happened, he had been caught in the act and now he would be unable to deny his feelings any longer. He didn't know what to say or how Teddy was going to react, so he sat there, completely naked waiting with baited breath for Teddy to speak up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon.


	13. Teddy Malfoy-Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up and catching Scorpius, Teddy takes control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 of the AU Albus/James/Scorpius/Teddy mini series.

Teddy was having a very weird dream, where he was in a shower and there was a glory hole in the wall behind him. Usually, he would ignore it because he would take more pleasure in seeing whoever it was, but for some reason he did insert his dick.

The feeling was amazing as the warm mouth of whoever on the other side was giving him a feeling that outweighed anything he had ever had before. The way that it was gentle yet rough, careful yet risky, really turned him on.

And then he started to wake up, but the feeling hadn't gone away, and when he looked down he saw that Scorpius, his adoptive brother, was sucking on his erect cock. He was so shocked but he had to say something.

"Um, Scorpius?" Teddy interrupted.

"Teddy?!" Scorpius screamed.

"What are you doing?" Teddy posed.

"I..." Scorpius struggled.

"Tell me" Teddy pushed.

Teddy didn't really know how he felt, but one thing for sure was that he missed the feeling he just had. He knew that this could make things difficult, but he didn't care. He was horny, and had just woken up. He hoped that Scorpius wasn't put off.

"Well... I" Scorpius stuttered.

"I didn't say stop" Teddy teased.

Seeing the smile return to Scorpius' face was a big relief, as Teddy knew that he would get more pleasure from the Malfoy. Before Scorpius got the chance to start worshipping Teddy though, he was pulled up and into a kiss. Teddy wrapped his arms around Scorpius, wanting them to be as close as possible.

"Now, do me a favour" Teddy whispered "And get back to work"

Scorpius moved back down the bed, until his mouth was right in front of Teddy's member. He kissed the head, before taking Teddy into his mouth once more, but this time he didn't have to be careful or hold back.

"That's it, cover me in a layer of your thick saliva" Teddy teased.

Scorpius was sucking with all of his strength, giving Teddy something new to experience. As much as he was enjoying it, Teddy wanted to try something on Scorpius, so he pulled him off of the now saliva covered penis.

"What's going on?" Scorpius pressed "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, just get on all fours please" Teddy instructed.

"What are you going to do?" Scorpius enquired.

"You'll see" Teddy chuckled.

As Scorpius assumed the position, Teddy knelt down behind him. He saw that Scorpius was semi erect, so he began rubbing Scorpius, as if milking him like a cow, before also fondling his balls. It was nice to feel someone else's dick for a change.

"How does that feel?" Teddy teased.

"I've never felt so good" Scorpius moaned "But why am I in this position?"

"Because I want to do this" Teddy persisted.

He heard Scorpius let out a gasp as he slowly moved his face towards Scorpius' virgin hole. He licked the outside, getting it slicked up quickly, before allowing himself to bury his head deeper, and feel Scorpius' cheeks fully.

"I didn't even know this was a thing" Scorpius mumbled.

When Scorpius' hole was lubricated enough, Teddy finally inserted his tongue, feeling the hole expand as he pushed in. Scorpius was hot, and Teddy liked it. He began to make his tongue dance, stimulating Scorpius and making him harder.

"T-Te... Teddy" Scorpius moaned.

What Teddy didn't know was the extent of the pleasure he was giving to Scorpius, as after finding his prostate, Teddy felt Scorpius contract, and release sperm onto the bed. He shot a few jets, before he calmed back down.

"You really liked that then Scorpius" Teddy observed.

"Yes, I loved it" Scorpius replied "But now, I need to feel your cock in me"

"Are you sure?" Teddy posed.

"Violate my hole, I'm begging you" Scorpius pleaded "I've wanted this to happen forever"

Before doing so, Teddy took the cum from the bed, putting half of it in his mouth and enjoying the flavour, and rubbing the rest on his member to use as lubricant. He lifted Scorpius' legs up, lining his tip up with the younger wizard's hole.

"I'm going in" Teddy giggled.

Starting slowly, he pushed in, feeling himself go quite deep. Scorpius was so lubed up that Teddy was able to push all the way in, but he paused to allow the hole to stretch and get used to him being in there.

"You feel even more huge in my ass" Scorpius complimented.

"And it's about to get even more joyful" Teddy promised.

Teddy pulled out, before roughly pushing back in, causing a sharp intake of breath from Scorpius. He then set a steady pace, allowing Scorpius to have a heavenly experience, whilst he was tingling with delight.

"I'm so glad dad can't hear us" Scorpius commented.

"I don't care if he does" Teddy countered "We are supposed to be together"

"Too right we are!" Scorpius beamed.

As the speed got faster, Scorpius felt his prostate getting stimulated, and fluid started releasing from his ass, coating Teddy lavishly. This was the last thing for Teddy, who pulled out and sat down next to Scorpius' head.

"Get your mouth open now!" Teddy ordered.

"Please, fill it up with your delicious milk" Scorpius encouraged.

It took less than 10 seconds, as a few strokes made Teddy shoot a big load of hot semen all over Scorpius' mouth. He shot more and more until he had emptied himself, and Scorpius had swallowed all of it.

"I'm glad you and I did this" Scorpius declared.

"Me too, now we both have experience" Teddy laughed.

They shared a cum coated kiss, before getting changed and going down to the kitchen. Draco didn't suspect anything, just feeling like a proud dad who had two sons that loved each other, even though he didn't know to what extent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 coming soon.


	14. Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin & Albus Severus Potter-Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius try to do something new, solidifying their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 5 of the AU Albus/James/Scorpius/Teddy mini series.
> 
> Told from Albus' POV

So now that James and I were having a much closer relationship, I wanted to explore new horizons. We knew that our parents loved us, but most people wouldn't be able to handle the fact that we were going out, so we had arranged a compromise.

We knew about Scorpius and Teddy, who were in the same boat as us as they were not blood brothers, but through the adoption of Teddy, had become part of the same family. It was comforting to know we weren't alone, but also really difficult.

To make our relationships easier for everyone, Scorpius and I were going to be an item, and James would be going out with Teddy. I guess it wasn't the most ideal situation, but it was the best any of us could come up with.

I had arranged to meet up with Scorpius at his house, as Teddy was going to our house to be with James. For some reason or another, Draco had invited mum and dad out, and the four of us saw it as our chance to make things happen.

I skipped to his house, feeling a spring in my step. I really liked Scorpius, but at the same time I didn't really know what to expect from him. He and Teddy had always been close friends of James and I, yet I didn't know very much about him.

His front door was black and wooden, making me feel that it could be a haunted house. I was excited to see him, and hoped he really did feel the same way about me. I knocked, waiting for a few seconds before the door was opened.

"Hello Albus" Scoprius greeted.

"Hi Scorpius" I responded.

He invited me in, and I could see that he was nervous about something. This made me feel a little bit uneasy, as I hoped that he wasn't going to get cold feet and back out of this idea. He was very attractive, and I wanted to experience him.

"Is everything okay?" I posed.

"I don't know what to do" Scorpius sighed.

"But you slept with Teddy, didn't you?" I retorted.

"Yes, but he's my brother and he looked out for me" Scorpius explained.

"I'll look after you, I promise" I pledged.

"But what if I'm crap compared to James?" Scorpius persisted.

"I doubt you will be, you look amazing and that's most of my checklist" I chuckled "But there is one thing I want to do first"

"What would that be?" Scorpius enquired.

"Can I be in control?" I wondered.

I saw him look a little bit confused before he realised what I was talking about. He then gave me a mischievous smile, as I assume he was thinking about what we could do. After a few moments, he responded.

"You can" Scorpius agreed "Feel free"

"Do you have anything you don't want me to do?" I pressed.

"No, you can do everything" Scorpius giggled.

Taking this as my cue to start, I cast a spell that stripped him and tied him to his bed. It didn't surprise me when I saw that he was erect, and that his balls were obviously full. I knew exactly where I wanted to start, which was with my favourite part of the body.

"What are you going to do to me, master?" Scorpius asked.

"As you're my slave, I'm going to start with your feel" I answered.

I knelt down by his feet at the end of the bed, pulling them close to my face and inhaling, allowing myself to take in the smell. It made me so horny, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cock, which rapidly made my underwear very uncomfortable.

"Get naked" Scorpius pleaded "I have to see you"

"You will" I mumbled "Keep calm"

Turning my wand at my body, I saw Scorpius watch as my body was fully exposed to him. His toes curled in excitement, giving me an urge to try something completely new. I lined his feet up around my dick, before pushing them close. I then thrust into the tight gap between his soles.

"You like my feet?" Scorpius questioned.

"I love them, as much as I love James' feet" I responded.

As I moved in and out of the gap, I knew I was going to have nothing less than complete satisfaction. His sweaty feet were making me go overboard, and I could feel that my sperm was getting ready to shoot. I began stroking myself aggressively in order to reach my climax.

"Your feet are going to make me cum" I commented.

"Splash your milk all over them!" Scorpius teased.

That was just what I needed, his dirty talk gave me a great feeling as I stroked for the final time before releasing my semen onto his soles. I shot for at least a minute, giving both of his feet a generous coating.

"Wow, it feels so warm" Scorpius observed.

"Don't get used to it" I joked.

I began to lick my cum off of his feet, enjoying the taste of my orgasm. I also got to taste his feet, which was a great treat for me. Licking in between his toes, I felt him twitch slightly, and then he began laughing.

"That tickles" Scorpius stated.

"But now, it's time for you to get some action" I muttered.

I began climbing up the bed, brushing myself against his body as I moved closer to his member. I rested my face above it, allowing Scorpius to feel my breath, before my hand found itself rubbing slowly.

"You've waited so long for this" I said.

"I have, and I am so happy it's happening" Scorpius moaned.

As he got into it, my hand got tighter and I began rubbing faster. One thing I noticed was that he was able to move slightly, and it was as if he was thrusting into my grip. I put my other hand over the uncovered part of his dick, so now he was getting to feel all of his penis rubbed at the same time.

"That's so tight!" Scorpius beamed.

"I can feel you are pulsating" I replied.

"Please master, let me cum!" Scorpius begged.

"Whenever you're ready, shoot it onto my face!" I encouraged.

I felt his body tense up, and I went even faster knowing that this was his moment. I heard him moan, and suddenly his thick cum was spraying onto my face, but this didn't stop me. I kept rubbing him until he could no longer release.

When he was finished, I wiped all of his seed from my face and put it into his mouth, and watched with delight as he swallowed. At that point, we were face to face, and I planted a kiss onto his lips, our tongues invading each other.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"And you, can I be untied now?" Scorpius requested.

I waved my wand, and watched as it removed the rope and put his clothes back on. My clothes swiftly followed, but once that was done, I was just hoping that James and Teddy would get the same satisfaction that Scorpius and I had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 coming soon.


	15. Teddy Malfoy-Lupin & James Sirius Potter-Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Teddy experience some different positions, and find that making love can be more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 6 (Final Part) of the AU Albus/James/Scorpius/Teddy mini series.
> 
> Told from James' POV.

Now that the four of us had a plan of action in place, we all seemed very happy. Albus had left to join Scorpius at his house, and I waited patiently for Teddy to join me. He was so much more muscular and stronger than me, which gave me a good reason to be excited.

I felt like a refreshed wizard, having had the chance to enjoy some quality time with my adoptive brother, albeit after our parents gave their blessing. They were incredibly supportive, but in reality we knew that most other people would find the idea disgusting.

The fact that mum and dad had gone out for a meal with Draco made our plan easy and obvious, but my parents turned a blind eye. They knew very well what we had planned, but I guess seeing as they knew how oblivious Draco was, they decided to deny everything if he asked.

Trying to remain calm, I waited in the kitchen, anticipating the fun that Teddy and I were going to have. I felt no need to have competition with Albus, this was about everyone enjoying themselves, and that is what I planned to do.

The door bell rang, making me jump slightly. I knew that Teddy was going to be there when I opened the door, so I paused to collect myself, before opening the door. When I saw him, he looked even more handsome than I remembered.

"Hello there Teddy!" I beamed.

"Hi James!" Teddy enthused.

He entered the house and I closed the door, before confidently grabbing his hand to lead him upstairs to my bedroom. We entered with excitement, with Teddy looking very horny, if the bulge in his pants was to be believed.

"So, when Albus and I did it, I dominated him" I explained "What about you?"

"I found Scorpius worshipping me in my sleep" Teddy responded "And he let me be in charge when I caught him"

"We're both doms then" I chuckled.

"It would seem that way" Teddy replied.

"How are we---" I began.

"I'll let you dominate me" Teddy interrupted.

Teddy was wiggling his eyebrows at me in an inviting way. Before I let anything else happen, I quickly pulled him close, connecting our lips. He stroked by back, as I wrapped my arms around him, feeling as close to him as I did to Albus.

"I don't want to use magic for this" I commented.

"We don't have to" Teddy agreed.

Taking this as his way of telling me to begin, I ripped off his clothes. I never realised just how defined he was or indeed how perfect his body was. I pushed him onto the bed, so that he was lying face down. I climbed on top of him, before kissing his neck.

"Wow, this feels so right" Teddy moaned.

"Your skin is so soft, if's so smooth too" I observed.

I loved the feel of his skin, trying not to bite it as if it was a juicy peach. As I went further down, I licked his back, and allowed myself to feel the contours of his body. I looked up to him, and saw the smile that was on his face.

"What do you say, we move down south" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Teddy concurred.

Slowly, I moved further down, until my face was by his butt. It was round and looked bigger than anyone else's. I took the cheeks into my hands, feeling how they were solid, yet jiggly, and I moved my hands to make them dance.

"That's hot" I giggled.

"You like my ass?" Teddy wondered.

"I sure do!" I declared.

"Do what you want" Teddy rejoined.

My dick was so erect that I had to take my clothes off, revealing my whole body. From that moment on, everything felt better as there was constant skin to skin contact. He was certainly making me very horny.

Not wanting to delay myself, I put my head between his butt cheeks, inserting my tongue. His hole gripped on tight, clearly he was having it violated for the first time. I felt his cheeks clench around my face, keeping me close.

"That's unique" Teddy moaned "Please don't stop"

It's not as if I could anyway, considering how securely he was holding me in position. The taste was spreading all over my mouth, but when I wanted to go further, it wasn't full on anal that my desires quenched.

"So, now that your nice and slick" I stated "I want to feel you around me"

I sat up, so that I was on my knees with Teddy lying between my legs. I rested my cock on his ass, with my balls against his. My dick lay in between his cheeks, and I moved back and forth, feeling him relax at the touch.

"You feel really hard" Teddy uttered.

"Yet you feel really soft" I responded.

I got myself into a steady pace, and enjoyed the way that the head of my penis rubbed gently on the lower part of Teddy's back. I didn't want to have any of my cum hidden, as seeing someone release, turned me on.

"Teddy, I'm going to reach my peak" I warned.

"Give me a thorough coating!" Teddy encouraged.

With one swift movement, I finally got to my orgasm, shooting my sperm all over his back. If formed a little pool at the base of his spine, and knowing what I wanted, Teddy allowed me to lick it off, and swallow all of it.

"So now I've finished, it's time to give you some pleasure" I said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Teddy wondered.

"Get onto your back" I ordered.

He turned over, and I saw that he was rock hard. I couldn't believe how patient he had been with me, but then again I guess he was looking forward to this. Pushing him back so he rested on his shoulders, I lifted his legs up, so that his feet were by his head and his dick was right next to his mouth.

"Now, you will get everything" I chuckled.

I began stroking him, feeling him let out a quick gasp as I tightened my grip. His foreskin was rolled back, exposing his head to me. It was smooth and had a purple-ish hue. His eyes were closed, and he was smirking.

"Where have you been all my life?" Teddy asked.

"I've been your best friend" I answered.

"But what took us so long to do this?" Teddy persisted.

"I really don't know" I responded.

I pushed his cock further to his mouth, until his lips surrounded the head. As I massaged his balls, he began sucking on his own member. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever witnessed, as he slurped around himself.

I stopped him suddenly, not wanting him to rush. As I saw the slight frustration on his face, I lifted his dick up so that now it was in front of my mouth and slightly squashing his balls. Inserting it into my mouth, Teddy smiled again.

"That feels even better" Teddy whispered.

Looking at his face, I could tell that it was sending him wild. His eyes closed and he began biting his lip. He was gladly allowing me to go all the way down, even licking his balls as I reached the base of his cock.

Knowing what I wanted to see, I quickened the pace until the point that i knew he was going to peak. I took is cock out of my mouth, letting it flop down so that it was directed at his face. Rubbing him mercilessly, I felt his legs spasm, and his love juice squirted into his open mouth.

"Your mouth clearly enjoys this!" I declared "Don't be shy!"

"I can't control this!" Teddy screeched "It's still going!"

He kept shooting several jets of his sperm before it stopped. His mouth nearly overflowed, but he had been able to fit it all in. He gulped, and I knew this meant he had ingested it all. I then stood us both up, as I wanted to kiss him.

"You are so sexy" I complimented.

"And so are you" Teddy reacted.

I got myself dressed, and waved my wand over his clothes to repair them, as I remembered that they had been ripped. As we smiled at each other, I knew that we had achieved our sexual desires, and in my heart I knew Albus and Scorpius had achieved there's too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	16. Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has been irritating Fred, causing tension between the twins that leads to a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this request...
> 
> "Fred and George bets who will first make their lovely sister (or mother? or both? lol) pregnant"

Fred and George were always up for a bet with each other. It covered everything from who could run the fastest, to who could annoy Professor Umbridge the most. Their family had grown accustomed to this, it was what made the twins unique and had the benefit of keeping everyone positive.

Recently, the tension between the two had grown, which all started because of a bet on who could be most popular, and George had won it hands down. Subsequently, Fred came up with the idea of the new bet, was not sure how George would even react, or whether he would take it seriously.

Secretly, Fred had been flirting shamelessly with his sister Ginny, who enjoyed the attention and was more than happy to go further with Fred. This seemed like a good time for Fred to talk to George and make the bet, so he found his twin downstairs in the kitchen.

"George, I've got a suggestion" Fred stated.

"Let's here it then, Fred" George replied.

"I've come up with a bet like none other" Fred explained "One that could have big consequences"

"The suspense is killing me" George sighed "Just tell me already"

"I bet you, that I can get Ginny pregnant before you" Fred proposed.

He waited for his twin to reply, realising that the suggestion probably sounded very perverted. His worry then disappeared, as George smirked and shook his hand, fully accepting the challenge put upon him.

"You've got a deal!" George agreed.

George decided that it would probably be wise to write Ginny a note explaining everything he would do with her. He duly slipped it under her door, before having a bath. This gave Fred ample opportunity to go and speak to Ginny to work out a plan. He walked up to her room and opened the door.

"Ginny, I need you to help me come up with a plan" Fred said.

"Has it got anything to do with this note from George?" Ginny wondered "Please explain yourself"

Fred told Ginny about his bet with George, as he really wanted to try and get one over his twin. George had been very arrogant when it was discovered he was more popular than Fred, and as far as the younger twin was concerned, George should be taken down a notch.

"I see" Ginny reacted "Well, why don't you go and tell George to come and see me?"

"Why?" Fred replied "Is this where you play a trick on me?"

"No, I like you more than George" Ginny assured "I have a plan, but you'll have to wait to see what it is"

"Fine, I'll do it" Fred concurred.

"But to start with, you'll need to wait outside, until I say go" Ginny added.

Ginny was very sure about what she was going to do, and it made Fred feel horny to hear. Feeling energised, Fred walked into the room he shared with George, and tried to sound defeated to make George feel there was nothing going on.

"Ginny wants to see you" Fred mumbled.

"Right now?" George reacted "She must be gagging for it"

George walked off with a spring in his step, and Fred watched as his twin entered Ginny's room. The door to her bedroom wasn't fully closed, so Fred walked over and peaked in, and was anxiously waiting for his signal from Ginny.

Ginny looked at George admiringly, although this was all a ploy in order to make George feel a false sense of security. She put an arm around him and kissed him on a cheek, feeling satisfied when she watched him squirm.

"Thank you for your note" Ginny said "I'm glad you like me"

"I really want to have a good time" George responded.

"Don't worry, you will" Ginny assured.

Ginny took her clothes off slowly, revealing that she was wearing pink underwear. She took her bra off first and chucked it across the room, but when she took her panties off, she threw them at George's face. He inhaled the scent from them, and now had an urgent boner.

Ginny watched as George removed his shirt, and revealed that he had faint muscles, but when he took his trousers off, she stopped him. Pushing him down onto a seat, she slowly removed his briefs, revealing his erect cock. She had to try not to laugh, when she saw that his dick and balls were very small.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Ginny suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" George wondered.

"Let me tie you up, and blindfold you" Ginny pleaded "I promise you'll love it"

George nodded enthusiastically, so Ginny used a spell to tie his arms behind his back, and his ankles to the chair. She then put a blindfold on him, and ensured that he was unable to see anything before giving her signal to Fred.

"Right, let's go!" Ginny beamed.

She enchanted him to ensure that he wouldn't hear either herself or Fred at all, before she got on her knees and began sucking on George's small penis. She was able to put it and his testicles in her mouth without struggling, and this made George warm inside. Fred entered, having watched what just happened, and promptly got undressed and proving that twins aren't always identical in every way, as his dick was huge. He got ready before kneeling down behind Ginny, lining himself up to her moist pussy. Ginny removed her mouth from George to speak, rubbing his genitals to keep him happy.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Fred beamed.

"Just get inside me you sexy beast" Ginny begged.

He pushed inside her and when he was deep enough, he felt her Hymen tear around him. She began moaning quietly as she sucked George again, which then made George slightly worried as he was getting close to his climax.

"Ginny, if I don't go inside your pussy you won't get pregnant" George complained.

Before removing the enchantment so George would hear her, Ginny told Fred to be quiet for a little bit as they were going to be finishing their plan soon enough anyway. Ginny caressed George lovingly and spoke softly.

"You shouldn't worry about that George" Ginny said.

"But why?" George argued.

"Because of this!" Ginny teased.

Fred started moving in and out of her again, and she removed George's blindfold, showing him that Fred was thrusting into her. George felt humiliated when he saw this, but Ginny felt so horny that she pushed onto Fred.

"But-but" George stuttered.

"I want a real man" Ginny moaned "Fred, shoot it!"

Fred quickened his pace, rolling his eyes in his head as he felt himself release deep inside her. George really wanted to hate them both, but he had to admit it was hot. Fred chuckled when he orgasm was over, knowing he had got one over on George.

"I believe I win this one" Fred commented.

"But don't I at least get to cum?" George enquired.

Ginny literally touched George's cock with her finger tip, and that was enough for him to release a small glob of semen onto her hand, which she put into his mouth. Ginny got waved her wand to untie George and dress all of them once more, before talking again.

"Now, kindly stop being an arrogant prick" Ginny ordered.

"If Ginny does get pregnant, it will be because of me" Fred added.

"You are both sluts, but I love it!" George beamed.

Fred and Ginny looked at each other and chuckled. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all, and now that they knew how George felt, it made them feel that anything would be possible. The only condition George had, was that he needed to be able to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Cho Chang & Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Cho start getting frisky when Harry catches them. They take matters into their own hands and punish him severely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be slightly different to the other oneshots.

Luna and Cho had been dating in secret for a few weeks now, and things were going well for them. Luna knew that Cho was the one for her, she loved her dark hair, her accent and her skinny legs, which looked so fragile.

Usually, they would hide in the girls bathroom, as no one ever went in there. It had even reached the point where Mertyl had left too. This gave them a bit of freedom, as they could be more adventurous.

They went to the girls bathroom as everyone else was heading to their respective common rooms. Cho had grabbed Luna, and they were able to sneak past everyone else until they reached the safety of the bathroom.

"I've been waiting to see you all day" Luna said.

"Aww, you're very sweet" Cho reacted.

They shared a kiss, pulling their clothes off exitedly in their moment of passion. Luna was almost obsessed with Cho's mouth, and she didn't want to pull away, but her requirement to breath overruled her desires.

"It's time for us to do what we love best" Luna stated.

"Yummy!" Cho reacted.

Cho got on her back on the floor, and Luna looked down at her girlfriend. Bending down, she got onto her knees before lowering her face towards Cho's opening. Wanting to be gentle, Luna started slowly licking the outside flaps, noticing that Cho was getting moist.

Just as they were getting into their stride, they didn't realise that someone had come looking for them. Harry had noticed them walk the wrong way, and followed them to the girls bathroom. He had listened at first, before realising what was happening.

"What the hell?!" Harry boomed.

"Harry?" Cho responded.

"Why are you here?" Luna posed.

"I noticed that you walked the wrong way" Harry explained "But Cho is my crush, stay away from her!"

Harry didn't quite realise that being so rude was going to cost him dearly. The girls stood up, ripped off all of his clothes and pushed him onto the floor. He was cuffed by his wrists and ankles, so he couldn't stand up.

"W-what are you playing at?" Harry stuttered.

"Cho is my girlfriend, and disrespecting either of us results in a punishment" Luna teased.

"Let's remove his dignity" Cho cackled.

Luna found a rope and tied Harry's balls, squeezing them tightly. In order to punish Harry, Cho stayed away knowing that he wanted her. Luna grabbed his balls, pulling them hard and making him go weak. She was going to take charge.

"This cock doesn't belong anywhere near Cho" Luna warned "In fact, your balls might be better if they were emptied"

"But---" Harry complained.

"Calm down, you are going to pay" Luna interrupted.

She began by sucking on his dick, and if he complained at any point, she was ready to use her teeth on him. Harry didn't say anything, but did gasp when Luna pulled his balls again. She secretly wanted to rip them off, but then she realised that would be pointless.

"I think I know the best way to teach you a lesson" Luna commented.

Cho was already rubbing her pussy, enjoying the dirty way that he girlfriend was talking. Luna looked at her, and felt herself get wet. This gave her all the lubrication that she needed in order to fulfil her goal.

She climbed on top of Harry, lowering herself onto him. His dick wasn't too big and just about filled her, but she didn't care. This was where he was going to make her have a good time. She started to bounce on top of him, digging her nails into his shoulders as she started.

"That's it, ride him" Cho encouraged.

"This is going to turn into a scandal" Luna replied "Harry is going to get me pregnant"

Harry went wide eyed at that thought, as it would completely change him in the eyes of so many others. He tried his best not to climax, but it was no use. Luna felt good around him, which was made even more intense as she contracted around his length. She squirted all over his genitals and with one giant bounce, he shot his seed deep inside her, filling her womb.

"Good job, impregnate my girlfriend!" Cho demanded.

"His juice is warm and nice" Luna moaned.

As she got off of him, she yanked his balls one last time, making him cry out in pain. Clearly, the chosen one wasn't as powerful as he made out, because now he belonged to Cho and Luna. He was so tired after their actions.

"Wait, what about me?" Cho posed.

"I've got it sorted babe" Luna assured.

She cast a spell tying Cho up against a wall and gagging her. She knew in reality what her girlfriend wanted, and she had created a spell which would help out. Looking at Harry, she saw the fear in his eyes.

"Now, you are going to make Cho squirt" Luna instructed.

"How? I'm spent" Harry argued.

"Don't worry about that, you won't be using your penis" Luna affixed.

She cast a spell on Harry, which shrunk his entire body. He was now 6 inches tall, and the perfect size for Cho. Luna spat on him to lubricate his body, before inserting him into Cho's vagina. It made Cho moan, but Harry's words were muffled.

"How does that feel baby?" Luna wondered.

Cho was moaning like crazy, enjoying the way that Harry was stimulating her g-spot. Luna caressed her lightly, before removing Harry momentarily. He was still all moist, and took a deep breath, knowing he would be going back in.

Luna teased Cho's flaps with Harry, before she pushed him all the way in, so only his feet were sticking out. This gave Luna an idea, as surely if Harry was shaking a bit, Cho would feel some vibrations. With this in mind, she licked Harry's soles, and watched happily as he began moving inside of Harry.

"He likes being inside you" Luna giggled.

Cho was tense and knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before she peaked. Luna began moving Harry in and out at such a pace that Cho released her orgasm, squirting all over him. Luna pushed him all the way in.

"That's it, suffocate him!" Luna screeched.

The contractions went on for a minute before Cho finished. Luna removed Harry and put him on the floor, returning him to his normal size, before untying Cho and dressing them all. Harry looked shocked.

"So now, you know our secret, and we have one of yours" Luna warned "So you will not tell anyone"

"No, I won't" Harry agreed.

"Good, now get out of here" Cho ordered "Before I make you get me pregnant too"

Harry walked away, clearly exhausted after everything that had happened. The girls went back to kissing each other, feeling that everything was getting more and more exciting. They just hoped that from now on, they could be more free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	18. Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling inadequate, Vincent finally tells Gregory what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue pairing.

They had always been close friends, and under Draco Malfoy's leadership, things had become more serious between Vincent and Gregory. To other's they were Crabbe and Goyle, but to each other, they were the closest of friends.

Whenever Draco's back was turned, Gregory would try and hold Vincent's hand, or put an affectionate arm around him. Sadly, Draco was usually one step ahead of them, so these actions wouldn't last longer than a second.

Then Draco stopped talking to them, the moment they had finished Hogwarts. As young adults, they had found the courage to admit their true feelings, but Vincent was a little bit reluctant to talk about it in detail.

When they were sat down together on their sofa, Gregory looked at his boyfriend, not knowing why he was being so repressed about everything. It was time to get some answers, so he turned the TV off and looked at Vincent.

"Why are you not happy to talk about us?" Gregory posed "Are you ashamed to be with me?"

"What?" Vincent reacted "No of course not"

"Then why would you deny our relationship when anyone asks" Gregory persisted.

"Because it's private, and because, I don't know if you're being serious" Vincent retorted.

This took Gregory by surprise, as he had always liked Vincent, in fact he loved him with all of his heart. Gregory had to delve further and get to the core reason for Vincent's belief, and he had to do it in that moment.

"Of course I'm being serious" Gregory insisted.

"But you don't have sex with me" Vincent replied.

"Wait, that's what this is about?" Gregory rejoined.

"Yes, but it's fine I know I'm ugly" Vincent sighed.

That made Gregory snap slightly, as Vincent wasn't ugly, he was amazing. Using his hands, he took Vincent's chubby face and pulled him close, connecting their lips. He didn't really know if this would lead anywhere, but he hoped it would.

"Do you want to have sex?" Gregory questioned.

"I do, right now" Vincent confirmed.

Gregory didn't wait any longer, and began taking his clothes off to reveal his muscular build. He knew that Vincent wasn't muscular, but that didn't matter because he knew Vincent loved him, and that was the biggest turn on of all.

"Well, I'm here and ready for you" Gregory explained "Are you going to get naked too?"

"Okay, if you promise me something" Vincent reacted "And I'm being serious"

"What is it?" Gregory questioned.

"Dominate me" Vincent pleaded.

Vincent watched as his boyfriend happily nodded, his penis becoming hard as he thought about Gregory bossing him around. When he was naked, Vincent looked at Gregory, and saw his boyfriend's cock was throbbing enthusiastically.

"So, are you gonna suck my dick?" Gregory wondered "Or rather, come here and suck my dick you slut"

"Yes daddy" Vincent reacted "Anything for you"

They got into position, with Gregory sat on the sofa and Vincent kneeling on the sofa beside him, lips just above Gregory's cock. To start, Vincent kissed the erection, before he took it into his mouth. He slowly inched his way down, causing a moan from Gregory.

"Baby, why have we waited so long?" Gregory moaned "My cock belongs inside you"

As Vincent began bobbing up and down, Gregory used his arm to start playing with Vincent's ass. It was chubby and wobbled at the touch, so Gregory playfully spanked it a few times, before sucking his finger and pushing it into Vincent's tight hole.

"You want my dick inside here don't you?" Gregory teased.

Vincent pulled off of Gregory's dick, which was now completely covered in slobber, and looked at Gregory. There was a smirk on the muscular wizard's face, which made Vincent's cock dance slightly with excitement.

"I want you inside my ass" Vincent begged.

He turned around on his hands and knees, so that his ass was directly in front of Gregory. His raging boner needed attention, so he began stroking himself, whilst Gregory used a finger to once again go inside Vincent's hole.

"You are so tight" Gregory observed "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've wanted it ever since we started dating" Vincent responded "Please let me have it"

This was the point where Gregory couldn't wait any longer, as he knelt behind Vincent and playfully rubbed the tip of his penis against Vincent's entrance. It was pink, and looked so ready for him, so Gregory slowly pushed himself inside.

"I want you so bad" Vincent moaned "So, so bad"

"You've got me" Gregory assured "I'm yours"

Before Vincent knew it, Gregory was moving in and out of him, stimulating his prostate and making his cock even harder than he thought he already was. Gregory looked down and watched Vincent's cheeks wobble each time their bodies impacted.

"I have to shoot" Vincent said "Can I shoot?"

"You shoot when you are ready" Gregory replied "Let the sperm escape those balls"

That was all Vincent needed, as he shuddered and shot his load on the sofa. It wasn't a particularly big load, but it did the job as it resulted in Vincent's hole pulsating around Gregory, which pushed him over the edge.

"I've got to cum" Gregory insisted.

"Let me watch" Vincent requested.

After pulling out of Vincent, who sat up in his seat, Gregory began stroking near to where Vincent's load was. His body tensed up and within a second, he was shooting his thick, which jet of semen on the sofa, mixing with Vincent's in a satisfying moment.

"Wow, we are truly together now" Vincent giggled.

"You are my life" Gregory declared.

They kissed a bit, before Gregory collected the cum in his hand and pushed it into Vincent's mouth. He watched happily as his boyfriend ingested it, wrapping his arms around and holding him close for several seconds.

"We should do that again" Vincent suggested.

"Never be afraid to ask, I'm always up for it" Gregory chuckled.

As they got dressed, Vincent finally felt his repression fading away and Gregory noticed the more positive demeanour that his boyfriend was showing. After all of that excitement, they needed a rest, so they spent the rest of the day snuggled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> The next part of this going to be the Harry/Weasley mini series.
> 
> I have got the mini series planned out and am trying to use original ideas and suggestions previously given. Over the last few days, I have put together a flowing plot.
> 
> I therefore must ask that all e-mail and message suggestions and requests stop for this book, as I have carefully worked on the plot using previous ideas, and requests are starting to make this book stressful.
> 
> It's got to the point where I am thinking about putting this book on hiatus because of the pressure. I have so many suggestions that I'm not even sure I'll be able to include all of them.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and support.


	19. Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shower, Harry catches Ginny in a sticky situation and decides to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the Harry/Weasleys mini series.
> 
> Told from Harry's POV.

The Weasley's were like family to me. As soon as I left the Dursleys some years ago, they had accepted me as one of their own and it was brilliant to be involved in such a positive and kind family atmosphere.

As time went on, I began to notice that the feelings between us had changed. I was so fond of them that I never wanted to be away, become obsessed with the redheads. They were all very easy on the eye which made me tingle inside.

The thought of all of them made me horny, my cock would get instantly hard the second I saw any member of the family. Whenever I was in the shower, I thought about being stood next to one of them, caressing their body and having the best sex ever.

Sadly, that never became real, but whilst I'd never had sex in a shower, I knew that one day I would get to have sex with at least one of them. There was too much chemistry and admiration between myself and the Weasleys for it not to happen.

An opportunity happened after I had got out of the shower, as I walked past Ginny's room and saw that the door was not fully closed. I peaked through the small gap, and saw that Ginny was having a good time by herself.

My penis began to pulsate as it got hard. I pushed the door open a bit more, noticing that she was moaning lightly as she fingered her pussy. I could see that it was glistening, and would love to know what it would be like to be with her.

The towel I had wrapped around me fell down as I began gently stroking my length. There was no need for me to feel awkward, as Ginny was already lying down, looking so inviting. I kept looking at her as I jerked off, but when she looked at me, she instantly stopped.

"H-Harry!" Ginny stuttered "W-why are you s-spying on me?"

"Ginny, I think we both know" I replied "You and your family would do anything for me"

"We would" Ginny agreed.

"And right now, your pussy is begging for me" I teased.

Walking over to Ginny's bed, I grabbed her head and put it in front of my cock. She looked up at me, telling me that she really wanted to start. I'd never felt so masculine, as I pushed my length into her mouth.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for" I commented.

The feeling was such a difference from what I expected. It was soft, and wet around my dick and this made me feel great. Ginny amazed me by not even gagging when I pushed all the way inside of her mouth, so that I was at the back of her throat.

"You are such a little slut" I chuckled "You are my slut"

She moaned in agreement, and I felt that her mouth was now tightening around me. There was a rush of energy going through my body, which meant I started to thrust in and out of her at a pace so quick that I thought it was impossible.

"You want my sperm baby?" I enquired "You want to taste my thick cream?"

She began sucking harder, clearly wanting to force every last drop out of me. Either way, the plan worked because I found myself buckling, and that began my orgasm. I began to spasm as I began shooting my milk down her throat.

"Take it all, you bitch!" I ordered.

Pulling out slightly, I shot the last few drops onto her tongue, giving her a chance to sample the flavour. Removing myself from her mouth, she began swilling it around, as if it was mouthwash, before she ingested it.

"Wow, that was my first time" Ginny revealed.

"But don't you want to cum too?" I wondered.

"Of course I do" Ginny replied.

"Turn over then, right now" I instructed.

Ginny got on all fours, proudly displaying her ass and her clit. The sight made me lick my lips in anticipation, as I had always wanted to know what this would feel like. I sat on the floor, and my face was looking directly at both of her entrances.

I playfully smacked her on the ass, noticing that the skin was very smooth and pulled tight. My desires were getting stronger, and I had to slowly place my head at her entrance. I licked up from her pussy, going over her skin and continuing until I had licked her ass hole.

"Harry, your tongue" Ginny moaned "It's so good"

That was exactly what I wanted to hear, so I began pushing a finger into her clit, continuing where she had previously left off. It was moist and let me in without a struggle. I twisted my finger around until I found her g-spot.

"Right there, that's it" Ginny gasped.

"You dirty whore" I laughed.

I explored her entrance with my finger, feeling her get more and more tense as I continued to explore. Without warning, I swapped my finger for my tongue, using it to invade her some more. I enjoyed watching her squirm.

"It's too much, I can't hold on!" Ginny screeched.

This made me go faster, as I wanted to taste her orgasm. As she began moving a bit to feel maximum pleasure, I knew it was only a matter of time. Sure enough, my tongue licked deep and that gave her what she needed.

Her pussy walls began squeezing around my tongue, and her juice squirted all over my face. I kept licking, as her moans were so hot and it was really good to hear. She pulled away from me, so I smacked her butt cheek again.

"My god, that was so intense" Ginny whispered.

"You are the first of my collection" I stated.

"Collection?" Ginny posed.

"Yes, I'm going to try and have fun with as many Weasleys as I can" I explained.

She nodded, with a smirk on her face. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me once more. As I was walking towards my room, I began to think about what I wanted, and how things could be more interesting.

One thing I noticed was that Ginny was great, but I wanted a juicier ass than the one she had. Whoever I went with next, would need to have an ass that was round, jiggly and soft, as that was my true desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	20. Harry Potter & Molly Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is alone with Harry and allows him to take charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Harry/Weasleys mini series.
> 
> Told from Molly's POV.

Ever since Harry had joined our household, I had been looking forward to a time where I could try something. Whilst I loved Arthur, he was not really offering me any sex whatsoever, and I really wanted to have some intimacy.

I had four sons living at home, but as much as I wanted to, I knew I would never be able to achieve sexual excitement with them. Not that I had anything against the idea, but they were my sons, and I wanted them to be happy, and as none of them had ever approached me, I figured they weren't interested.

Harry was such a dear, always looking out for us and making sure we were okay. To me, he was the answer to the problem, as he was not my biological son, and he was very handsome. Whenever I went to bed, I dreamt about him.

A mother knows everything, so I knew he had been engaging sexually with Ginny. It actually made me feel quite wet, as I yearned for a young and energetic cock to achieve my desires. Arthur and I hadn't had sex in 20 years, so I had a lot of passion inside.

Arthur had taken our sons out to go fishing, and Harry decided not to go. I didn't mind, as being alone with Harry made me feel like I could try and seduce him. Fortunately for me, I knew exactly what he wanted.

He was sat at the kitchen table, drinking some butter beer when I decided that it was time. I walked over to him, and when he looked at me, I made sure to move my hips from side to side, to highlight how voluptuous my bottom was.

"Harry dear" I greeted "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay Molly" Harry responded "Just want to take an easy day"

"It's just you and me today" I added.

"And that's nice" Harry replied.

I noticed that as I had walked towards him, I knocked a cup onto the floor. This gave me an excuse to try and be more sensual, as I bent over, showing off my bum. I made sure to wiggle it, and heard him gasp in surprise.

"Everything okay sweetie?" I wondered.

"F-fine" Harry stuttered "I just..."

His reluctance to talk made me know that I had him interested, but deep down I realised that I would need to submit to him. He was a dominant force, and my job now was to make sure that I turned him on properly.

"Well, if you're not going to enjoy what you see..." I teased.

As I began walking away, I felt his hand grab my arm. He pulled me passionately into his grip, connecting our lips without a moment's thought. Holding me, Harry was clearly more muscular and powerful than Arthur ever was.

"I do enjoy what I see" Harry stated "I like the look of all of you Weasleys, you're all sexy"

"That's nice of you to say dear" I replied "You clearly love us"

"And are you going to give me satisfaction?" Harry pressed.

"You can use me in whatever way you like" I reacted.

"I have to get you prepared" Harry commented.

I was intrigued to know what he had planned, but when he got out his wand and undressed me, I felt like I was at his mercy. He didn't waste any time, as he was also undressed within 5 seconds. He looked at me with an evil smile.

"Are you my MILF?" Harry posed.

"I am" I mumbled.

"Bend over for me!" Harry ordered "Let me see that ass!"

I did as he asked, turning away from him and getting onto my knees. He pushed me forward slightly, so I had to rest on my hands too. I didn't know what to expect, but he spanked me, and I felt my cheeks clap together.

"So juicy" Harry complimented "Dance for me"

"Anything in particular?" I enquired.

"Twerk it!" Harry persisted.

Just before I started, my bottom suddenly felt wet. Harry had put oil all over it so it shone attractively under the light. I then started to slowly move my ass, making the cheeks jiggle as I rolled my hips.

"Wow, you have a perfect ass!" Harry interjected.

"If you think this is good, wait until you see the others" I teased.

I was still shaking my booty when I felt Harry put his hands on my hips. I momentarily paused but then quickly got going again. He stroked my cheeks, caressing them with his hands and that made me even more moist.

"Give me that pussy" Harry instructed.

"Take it" I offered.

He knelt down behind me, and used his thumbs to pull my ass hole open. He confidently put a finger into my ass as I shook it. His finger was warm, and he pushed in forcefully, causing me to moan louder. He was clearly becoming crazy from his sexual drive, but I loved it.

"You ready?" Harry pressed.

"I'm always ready" I pledged.

He oiled his cock, before pushing all the way into me with just one thrust. He was so much bigger than Arthur, as the tip reached deeper than I had experienced before. It was almost as if he dick was inside my womb.

"Harry, take control" I begged.

"Don't worry, I will Molly" Harry giggled.

Harry began moving in and out of me, and my pussy enjoyed feeling his throbbing member inside it. He leaned forward to kiss me as I looked back at him, and I was now starting to push back onto his penis.

"I'm so close!" I moaned.

"Dirty slut, let it go!" Harry screamed.

I couldn't stop myself and I squirted over his genitals. He increased his pace, meaning that my orgasm continued as he was also approaching the point of no return. I felt him grunt a few times, which I found so hot.

"You can impregnate me dear!" I declared "Blow your load deep inside me!"

"You're going to get it!" Harry growled "Here it comes!"

I felt one last thrust as he began filling me up with his sperm. There was so much of it that it made me feel like I was inflating. We were still pressed right up against each other for a few moments, before he withdrew slowly.

"How was I?" I asked.

"You were great" Harry answered.

We were quickly dressed once more, as I really needed to get dinner sorted out. I knew he was really tired, so I let him go up to his room for a lie down. My instinct told me that over the next few days, Harry would end up spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	21. Harry Potter & Arthur Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur guesses what happened whilst he was out and looks to have his turn with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Harry/Weasleys mini series.
> 
> Told from Arthur's POV.

I had enjoyed spending time with my 4 youngest sons, we always had a close bond and it was special to me. Having 4 very horny young adults around made me realise that I had missed out on quite a few things, that I wished I could've experienced.

We got home and I noticed that Molly was cooking dinner. She was amazing when it came to cooking, the best chef we knew. I really loved her but our relationship had changed and we now no longer shared intimate moments.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I greeted.

"Oh yes, I'm brilliant dear" Molly reacted.

I walked to the stairs and on the way, I noticed a stain on the floor. It was still warm and slightly wet, so I put my finger in it and smelt. Before I was sure, I put my finger in my mouth to sample the taste, and I would recognise it anywhere.

It was sperm, freshly released within the last 10 minutes. This could mean only one thing, which was that Harry must've had an orgasm whilst we were out, and the chances were that Molly would've watched him do that.

After I made sure Molly and my sons weren't watching, I snuck upstairs to find Harry. The fact of the matter was that if Molly got the chance to have fun with him, then I wanted to do it too. He was devastatingly handsome.

Reaching his bedroom, I knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to answer. Harry opened the door, and was dressed in a vest and boxer shorts. He was clearly tired, but that didn't stop me on my mission.

"Hello Arthur" Harry began.

"Can I come in?" I wondered.

"Of course" Harry agreed.

He walked over and lay back down on his bed, displaying his legs and arms. I would really do anything to see more, but I wasn't sure what to do. I had never had any experimentation with men before, and so it would all be new to me.

"Are you going to say something, or just stand there drooling at me?" Harry chuckled.

"Just now, I found a stain on the floor" I explained "It was nearly fresh semen"

"How did you know?" Harry replied.

"I know what it tastes like" I continued "So, what happened?"

"I dominated your slut wife" Harry cackled "She loved it"

"I'm sure she did" I commented "How about, you show me?"

"You want me to control you?" Harry responded.

"I do" I confirmed.

"Okay then, get undressed" Harry instructed.

My heart began to speed up, I wasn't expecting this to happen even though I had hoped it would. I tried to remain calm, but I rushed getting undressed as I couldn't wait. He still lay on the bed, caressing his chest.

"You know, Molly knows how to twerk" Harry said.

"I can twerk to, you know" I stated.

"The do it" Harry retorted.

I got on my hands and knees on the floor, and started rolling my hips around wildly. I used to do this for Molly, but I always thought she would be better than me. When I looked back at Harry, I saw that he was stood up, and had got naked himself.

"Now Arthur, I think it's time for a milking" Harry teased.

As I twerked, Harry squatted down beside me, and grabbed my cock. He began stroking it slowly, sending a chill through my body as reality set in. Harry Potter was jerking me off, and I was dancing for him. Who would have ever thought that would happen?

"Your hand is so tight" I moaned "I feel so safe"

"You are going to fill my hand!" Harry exclaimed "I must get a sample"

He began going more vigorously, clearly wanting to milk me as if I was a cow. As I twerked, my dick was thrusting into his grip, and that made me throb with excitement. My toes began curling, as my orgasm started taking over my body.

"Are you going to release?" Harry posed "You better not keep me waiting"

The dirty talk was a real turn on, and that sent me wild. I began spasming, shooting a load of cum onto his hand. He wiped it into his own mouth, and I watched him as he gulped it down. His strong arms held me as he pulled me up standing.

"I loved tasting your sperm" Harry mumbled "Want to taste mine again?"

"Please, let me enjoy it once more" I pleaded.

"Okay, if you agree to be my slave" Harry reacted.

"I will be!" I pledged.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and I was on my knees in front of him. He grabbed the back of my head, and pulled me close to his throbbing member. The head of his penis was bulging, and I wanted it in my mouth so badly.

"Come on then" Harry ordered "Suck on it"

Even though I had already climaxed, I was still very much turned on. Taking him into my mouth, I tasted his pre-cum. It was sweet and I craved more of it. Harry wasn't going to make this easy, and he pulled me all the way down on his length, holding me there for a moment.

"Let me violate your mouth" Harry persisted "Let your throat relax"

I began breathing through my nose, which made me realise that I could comfortably go all the way down on him. When he let me go, I began sucking on him with more confidence, happy in the knowledge that he was the first guy I'd been with.

"Keep doing that, and you'll get a sweet treat!" Harry encouraged.

This made my mouth water, coating Harry in my saliva as I saw his hands grip the bed tightly. I bobbed continuously, until finally, Harry released his cum down my throat. A little bit spread on my tongue as he pulled out, which I tasted and loved.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called.

"Looks like we times that well" I observed.

"You made a great slave" Harry complimented "And hopefully I'll find out if any of your sons do too"

"Well, I can't tell you for sure" I replied "But I would say all of them would be up for it"

We got dressed and walked downstairs to have dinner. Before we actually went downstairs, I ensured that all evidence of sperm was removed from our bodies and clothes, and then we could confidently go down without raising suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon.


	22. Harry Potter & Arthur Weasley & Molly Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the dinner table, Arthur and Molly try and secretly stimulate Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 of the Harry/Weasleys mini series.
> 
> Told from Harry's POV.

So in just a day, I had experience sexual situations with Ginny, Molly and now Arthur. The Weasley family sure were prepared to put out for me, and I enjoyed the fact that they were all willing to let me dominate them.

As I followed Arthur downstairs for dinner, we all sat around the table, with Percy, George, Fred and Ron sat on one side, and Ginny, Molly, Me and Arthur sat the other side. It was a very nice and calm atmosphere, as we began eating.

"I hope you all enjoy this" Molly stated.

"I'm sure we will dear" Arthur replied.

"Your cooking is always great" I complimented.

"Thank you" Molly reacted.

It was during desert where things started to get freaky. Molly had made an apple pie, which was one of my favourites, but whilst their sons were busy shovelling it down their throats, I suddenly felt someone pulling undoing my trousers and pulling out my dick.

Molly was suddenly stroking my dick, and I didn't know exactly what to do. I was rock hard, and it was difficult to not display my member to the rest of the table, so I just stayed relaxed and allowed it to happen.

As she rubbed up and down my length, I felt myself tingle. My mind wanted me to take over, grab her and how her who was in control, but not wanting the others to know what was happening just yet, I remained descreet.

Molly hadn't touched her desert yet, but I didn't know what was going to happen as I could see that Arthur was getting distracted by us. Whilst they were all distracted, Molly leaned over and spoke softly into my ear.

"You know Harry dear" Molly whispered "You are so much bigger than Arthur"

"I'm bigger than everyone" I mumbled "And don't you ever forget that"

Arthur started looking at us, which caused Molly to stop in order to start eating her desert. She ate slowly, I imagine to make the experience last as long as possible. Without giving any signals, Arthur quickly lowered his hand down, and began rubbing on by dick, before massaging my balls.

"These are so powerful" Arthur muttered "And I hope that one day the others get to see that"

"I'm hoping that they will" I agreed "Like you said, I bet they are all gagging for it"

I enjoyed the gentle way that he worshipped my dick, not knowing that things were about to change in a big way. Arthur was still massaging my balls, but I saw that Molly was the one who had a firm grip on my penis.

"Why don't we just show the others what's going on?" Molly suggested "They'll all find out soon anyway"

"I want to wait for the correct moment" I countered "When I'm at my most attractive"

For the first time, I actually felt like I wanted to be caught by everyone. Before, I had wanted to try each Weasley out, one by one, but now I felt as if I would know the answers to all of my questions if they saw.

"Molly, Arthur" I began "Did you say you wanted cream on your pie?"

"No, but I would love some cream" Arthur reacted.

"We only like the finest and thickest cream with Apple pie" Molly added.

I stood up proudly, revealing myself to their sons and watching as Ginny gave me a knowing look. I felt myself tense up, and that's when I began shooting my load. They directed the jets of semen over Molly, Arthur and Ginny's pieces of pie.

"Harry?" Ron posed "What's going on?"

"It's time to tell the truth Harry" Ginny encouraged.

I looked at the 4 male wizards across the table, and saw that they were all looking at my cock. This is what I needed, the knowledge that they were not repulsed by it. It was my moment to finally tell them about my intentions.

"I've had sexual experiences with Ginny and your parents" I revealed "And I would like to have that with all of you too"

There was a slight delay in their replies, as they tried to think about their responses. Molly and Arthur smiled, as did Ginny, and clearly they were able to tell what the silent wizards were thinking about.

"I'm up for that" Percy declared.

"So am I" Ron affixed.

"I want to as well" George stated.

Fred meanwhile, was not saying anything at this point. He just looked at me in awe, but I could also see some reluctance in his eyes. I was wondering what this meant, would it result in Fred ruining my plans to enjoy all of them?

"I tell you what" I proposed "I have an idea"

"What is it?" Ginny wondered.

"This evening, we will have a competition" I continued.

"What will it involve" Percy enquried.

"You and your brothers are going to twerk for me" I instructed "And I will have a good time with whoever I declare as the winner"

Now that got their interest, even Fred seemed to lighten up fully, but something was still not right with him. I guess I would just have to wait until the competition began, and then I would find out everything for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 coming soon.


	23. Harry Potter & The Weasleys (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation of the competition, Molly gives her sons a lesson to give Harry a preview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 5 of the Harry/Weasleys mini series.
> 
> Told from Harry's POV.

Once everyone had finished their meals, I walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. The idea of them putting on a show for me, was making me sweat quite a bit. Ginny didn't want to watch her brothers twerk, so Arthur took her out to see a movie.

Molly lead her sons in to join me, and I could see the suggestive smile on her face. She was going to be in her element during this entire evening. I waited patiently for the competition to begin but Molly started off by pointing out a big problem.

"Harry, none of my sons know how to twerk" Molly explained.

"In that case, I think you should teach them" I reacted.

"I'm so happy that my sons will get to have some fun with you" Molly beamed.

"And one lucky son will get more" I chuckled.

She nodded happily, and clearly she really wanted to show off. Looking at her sons, I noticed that there was a bit of anxiety amongst them. To my surprise, and relief, Fred was the one to break the silence.

"And, you'll judge us by what you see in the competition?" Fred posed.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Our training lesson will not count" Fred added.

"That's correct, so don't worry so much" I soothed "But will you all get down to your underwear please?"

They quickly removed their shoes, socks, trousers and shirts. They were all rather skinny, but I didn't mind as to me, that confirmed that whoever I went with would submit to my stronger, muscular presence. Percy and Ron wore tight boxers, whilst Fred and George were wearing skinny briefs.

I sat back, still wearing just my vest and my boxers. I decided that the best thing to do would be to keep quiet and just watch, as Molly would have everything under control, and this would get me warmed up for later.

"Right then" Molly started "This is you twerk lesson"

"I'm not sure if any of us will be able to do it properly" Peter sighed.

"Speak for yourself!" Ron reacted.

"Peter, you don't know that yet" George argued.

"Mum, please just teach us already!" Fred pleaded.

Molly chuckled at the way they were arguing, and I felt really important as I saw them get motivated to dance for me. This whole event had my complete concentration, as Molly stood up next to a shelf on the wall, holding on to it.

"First of all, you need to just move your hips" Molly instructed.

They copied her, and in that position, I was able to start taking notice of what they possessed. Ron's bum looked like it had slight muscle, Percy's bottoms was skinny and rather small, whilst Fred and George's butts definitely looked peachy.

"That's it dears" Molly encouraged "You're getting it"

The movements began flowing much better, and this made me throb. Putting my hand under my boxers, I started to rub my length in order to calm myself down a bit. There was a slight wet patch on my underwear as pre-cum oozed out.

"I think you also should show them how to twerk on the floor" I suggested.

"An excellent idea" Molly agreed "Everyone get on your hands and knees"

I watched with baited breath as all 4 of them got into position. They lined up in front of me, but were looking towards me so I couldn't see yet what they butts looked like as they twerked. Molly was closest to me as they were behind her to learn the move. My penis was so hard that it ripped my boxers.

"Looks like Potter wants to shoot already!" George teased.

"Harry, save it for later" Ron begged.

"He can do what he likes" Molly countered.

I wish I could, but at that point I had no choice and began rubbing again, this time with more speed. I was free, and was trying to divide my attention between stroking myself and watching them learn how to twerk.

"Now, you should move your legs, and arch your back" Molly said "This should make your bottom jiggle"

They did as Molly asked, as she moved back to watch and see how they were doing. I saw her nodding in approval, but my attention was suddenly distracted as her sons began talking to me, clearly trying to be seductive.

"Will you use my ass?" Percy posed "It's perfect for your cock"

"I think you'll find that I'm closest to him" Ron reacted "He would love to stretch my hole"

"Or even better, go for something bigger" George suggested "I would say I'd be perfect"

"One of us is going to be your bitch" Fred added "But I'll make your dreams come true"

I wasn't able to control it anymore, as I shot my load on the floor. Molly stood back and watched, as her sons quickly crawled over and started trying to get to my sperm. They all licked the floor and got a taste of me. I knew this was going to be a great contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 coming soon.


	24. Harry Potter & The Weasleys (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly hosts a competition and Harry has a tough choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 6 of the Harry/Weasleys mini series.
> 
> Told from Molly's POV.

So Harry had gone upstairs to get himself cleaned up, and now I had to make our living room look like a stage. Using a spell, I made the room have a raised section for my sons to twerk on. The sofa was now made of leather, and the lighting was changed to make it pink.

As my sons entered the room, they looked happy at the results as they checked every last detail. Percy sat down on the couch, and the others walked around. I never felt so proud before, as my sons had worked hard for this.

"Percy, that seat is for Harry" I explained.

"He's going to love it then mum, it's so comfortable" Percy replied.

I admit, it was a bit disappointing at that moment, because I saw that my sons hadn't made an effort to dress for Harry, and I wasn't going to stand for it. I quickly went behind the sofa, to pick up a box.

"What's in there?" Ron asked.

"You'll see, gather around" I answered.

They crowded around the wooden box, which contained their costumes for the competition. I knew what Harry would want to see, so I had used magic to make some clothes quickly for them to wear. Ron looked puzzled.

"Are you going to open it?" Ron posed.

"Before I do, I'd like to tell you that this is going to make Harry so happy" I stated.

Taking the lid off the box, revealed 4 thongs. I gave one to each of my sons, and they were different colours. Bright green on for Percy, Purple for George, Pink For Fred and Yellow for Ron. They all looked a bit bewildered.

"Now, go upstairs and slip into your outfits" I intructed "Harry will want to see as much of you as possible"

"We're going to look so sexy!" George beamed.

For once, all of my sons did as they were asked and went to get ready. Harry returned, staring at the stage and looking very impressed with my work. He took his seat on the sofa, and I tried to get him ready.

"I think you are in for a good night" I commented.

"I hope so" Harry rejoined "Having your family at my mercy is very much a turn on"

"They really will do anything you say" I added "Are you going to get naked?"

"Ah yes, I will" Harry confirmed.

He quickly stripped himself bare, sitting on the sofa once more. I was about to talk again but we were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I smiled as I saw Percy, George, Fred and Ron get onto the stage wearing only their thongs. Turning to Harry, I gave him a signal to start.

"Weasleys, you are here to twerk for me" Harry said "And if you do a good job, you will be doing even more than that. So now you are all ready and raring to go, let's begin"

I put on some music, getting everyone in the mood to dance. Deciding to lead the way, I went into the middle of the stage, got onto my hands and knees, and started shaking my booty. Harry started drooling.

"Copy Molly" Harry ordered.

I was surrounded by Percy and George to my left, with Fred and Ron to my right. They got into the same position as me, and to my surprise, were all very good. Percy was shaking his ass quickly, whilst George was going slow.

"Wow, you are all amazing" Harry complimented.

Meanwhile, Fred was making his butt cheeks clap together, and Ron was making them wiggle up and down. This was an ideal situation, as Harry had a variety of methods to choose from when he would get to pick the winner.

Getting off of the stage, I walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. He was focused on the stage, so I gently began rubbing his length. He gasped to start with, but then he grabbed my hair and pulled me over, putting his dick at my mouth.

"Ron, arch your back!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron did so, and this made his butt stand out a bit more. Harry looked around at all of them, whilst I still sucked on his member. Then without warning, he shot his load into my mouth, which made me know for sure that my sons were doing everything they needed to.

"Percy, put your head down, and stick your ass up" Harry persisted.

I sat up and watched with Harry, as Percy lowered his head and kept shaking his ass. It gave us a better view, and I felt like they were going to make Harry's decision very tough, as they were all so good at this.

It was at that point, that Harry stood up, fetching a glass jar from above the fireplace. He got up on stage to have a closer look. Admiring all of my sons, I thought he would try to spank them or something, but in fact he was going to do more than just that.

Grabbing a pair of scissors, he cut all of their thongs off, revealing all of their private parts. Waving his wand, Harry put oil over all of them. All 4 of my sons were very small, even more so than Arthur, but I knew Harry loved it as he wanted to be in complete control.

"Hmm" Harry muttered "Let's see"

He knelt down behind Percy to start with, gently stroking the right ass cheek. This made Percy squirm in satisfaction, when Harry began stroking Percy's small cock. I could see that Percy was getting over excited.

"Harry, please pick me" Percy moaned "I'll be your slut"

Instead of answering, Harry went faster, placing the glass jar under Percy until he release a small trickle of cum into it. Harry made sure Percy was finished before he smacked him on the ass playfully.

"Sit on the edge of the stage for a moment" Harry retorted "I have analysis to do"

Percy did so, watching on as Harry moved over to Ron. I was interested to know what was going to happen with this, as Ron was Harry's best friend and I knew they had wanted this for a while. Harry positioned his jar as before, but this time he took Ron's cock into his mouth.

"Harry, I can do this to you" Ron gasped "If you let me be the winner"

This was much more intense than I ever imagined it would be. Harry could more than handle himself and he had a weakening affect on everyone. As he massaged Ron's balls, I saw Ron tense up, and Harry directed Ron's dick into the jar. I watched as a jet of semen was released by my youngest son.

"So, you can shoot a lot" Harry observed "But are you the winner? Go and sit with Percy for now"

Ron walked over to join Percy, and now it was the turn of the twins. This is where I got confused, as I didn't know how he would try and put them through their paces. He stood and watched them twerk for several moments, before acting.

"You two, move closer together" Harry ordered "Kneel down and face one another"

George and Fred moved toward each other, and were face to face. Harry put the jar in between them, and took their dicks into his hands. Their cocks were slightly bigger than the penises of Percy or Ron. They looked down and observed as he stroked them both gratifyingly.

"You two, are going to have to impress me" Harry warned.

"We will do a-anything" George stuttered.

"To make you happy" Fred added.

"In that case, you can kiss each other whilst I do this" Harry retorted.

That was new, but I watched as Fred and George passionately kissed. I never realised they were that up for a good time that they'd give Harry that satisfaction. Harry began stroking quicker and quicker before the twins started moaning.

"Fill the jar" Harry ordered.

Fred and George pulled away from each other, before tensing up. I had to get a closer look, so I walked closer to the stage. They tensed up and shot their seed into the glass jar. They looked at each other in shock.

"So, have you made your mind up?" I posed.

"Wait just a moment" Harry reacted.

I watched as Harry picked up the jar, and then drank every last bit of cum from it. He licked his lips, savouring the taste for a few moments before he began talking again. Everyone was anxious to know his decision.

"Yum, Weasley sperm is delicious" Harry commented.

"Please will you make a decision" Percy begged.

"Well, it was a very difficult decision" Harry said "But after long deliberation, I've decided that the winner is..."

He paused dramatically, trying to make the situation even more tense but this meant everyone was getting even more impatient. Ron decided to take matters into his own hands, slapping Harry's arm lightly.

"It's Fred" Harry declared.

There was a loud groan from the other three, but I was pleased for Fred as he was going to get the chance to have a good time, and frankly after so many years of him telling me he felt inferior, I was so relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 coming soon.


	25. Harry Potter & Fred Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After choosing the winner, Harry shows Fred a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 7 (Final Part) of the Harry/Weasleys mini series.
> 
> Told from Fred's POV.

Did I just hear correctly? Harry just chose me over all of my brothers. I felt so happy at the fact that for once, I was the chosen one. Harry looked at me lovingly, giving me reassurance that he was going to take care of me.

I looked back and saw that everyone except for my mum looked disappointed with Harry's choice. It made me feel guilty because I was unsure of what made Harry decide I would get to have a good time with him.

"Why Fred?" Ron posed.

"Is he more special than us?" Percy added.

"Be nice, this is just the way it is" Mum interjected.

It wasn't an ideal situation, but then George walked over to me. He gave me a hug and this made me feel better. Harry waited for a moment, clearly wanting George and I to have a few seconds to talk to each other.

"Bro, this is your chance" George encouraged "Harry is going to show you the time of your life"

"I know" I sighed "But---"

"No buts, and no regrets" George instructed "Go and have a good time"

"Thanks bro" I replied "You're the best"

He gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking back towards the others. Harry grabbed my hand, but before we went up to his room, he had something to say to the others. I looked at him in awe, as he defended his decision.

"What you don't know, it that I heard Fred mumble something under his breath" Harry explained.

"What did he say?" Molly wondered.

"He told me he loved me" Harry continued "And he said it tenderly, which is what won me over"

Before giving any of them the chance to reply, Harry dragged me upstairs to his room. Seeing that we were already naked, I knew that there would be no time wasting. We reached the top of the stairs and entered his room, Harry slamming the door shut behind us.

"God your sexy" Harry grunted "Come over here"

He pushed me onto my back on his bed, and climbed on top of me. I enjoyed how warm his skin felt, but was taken to heaven when he bent down and gave me a kiss. Our lips moved in sync, and the feeling felt so right to me.

"You know, I was transfixed by your ass" Harry complimented "Will you satisfy me?"

"Boss me around" I reacted "Show me that you have the power"

Moving his hands down my body, I felt him pinch my nipples. It was honestly the most overwhelming sensation, as the tightness made me hard. He started at me, smirking as he squeezed. His breath was hot against my skin, it made me feel loved.

Suddenly he stood up, stroking his dick and making it fully erect. My mouth fell open, wanting to feel that cock inside. This wasn't for me to do, as Harry was going to be telling me as we went what it was he wanted.

"I bet looking at this" Harry teased "Your mouth is watering"

"It is" I mumbled.

"Slobber over it baby" Harry ordered.

I sat on the edge of the bed, with Harry's cock right in front of me. He guided his tip into my mouth, the shaft was touching my lips. He didn't hang about, and before I knew it his whole penis was inside my mouth. I couldn't talk, but Harry still spoke.

"Wow, it's hotter than your mum's pussy" Harry observed "Wetter as well"

He started to thrust in and out of my mouth, causing me to feel more horny than I'd ever felt before. I gagged at first, as my throat wasn't used to having such a big intrusion. Tears fell from my eyes, but it wasn't out of pain, it was out of joy.

"That's perfect Fred" Harry uttered "You are coating me so nicely"

It's true, he was evenly coated with my saliva, and when he pulled out some of my saliva dribbled onto the floor. I had to catch my breath, because his dick had been preventing me from getting much Oxygen.

"Lean back with your legs up" Harry instructed "Let me see that ass"

I got onto my back, lifting my legs up high in order to give him easy access to my hole. Harry crouched down, and before my mind could get over what was happening, I felt Harry put his tongue into my ass.

"H-Harry" I stuttered "That's so... whoa!"

He coated my ass with his saliva, allowing his tongue to spread it all over my cheeks and into my hole. His tongue started going deeper until it licked a particular part of me, and I was in ecstasy.

"That's the spot" I moaned.

I smiled, knowing that my brothers had never experienced this feeling before, at least not with Harry. I didn't want him to stop, but when he pulled his tongue out, I guessed it would be in order to be more peverese.

"Slut, it's time for me to split you open" Harry teased.

He turned me over so that I was lying on my stomach. He spat on his cock to lube himself up, before he inserted himself into my whole. I let out a small yelp of pain, before I felt nothing other than pleasure.

"Your hole is so sloppy" Harry commented "Do you like this?"

"It's brilliant!" I beamed.

"Arch your back for me" Harry instructed "Make your ass stand out"

Arching my back, I felt Harry go deeper than before, and my ass wobbled each time his body impacted with mine. I began breathing heavily, knowing how much I was desperate to have more of Harry's creamy seed.

"I'm gonna blow!" Harry screamed.

Within moments, I felt hot fluid coating my insides, as he shot sperm everywhere in my body. I felt it being sucked up deeper in me. I pushed against him to ensure none of it fell out. Once he had finished, he removed himself slowly.

"Now, let's get that little cock of your to release, shall we?" Harry chuckled.

He lifted me up slightly so that I was on all fours. Using his finger, he continued to stimulate my prostate, massaging it roughly in a way that took me past my wildest sexual desires. I felt his hand wrap around my small member, being the perfect fit for my length.

"I want a taste of you, I think" Harry mumbled.

He pointed his cock towards his mouth, before taking my penis in it's entirety. I'd never had so much wetness around me, and I loved the feeling so much. He was moving up and down, his soft lips massaging my shaft as he went.

"Harry!" I moaned "Harry!"

His mouth was too much, and I forcefully shot my sperm back his throat. It wasn't a big load, but it was enough for Harry, who slurped it into his mouth and swallowed. I collapsed onto my back, and he lay down next to me.

"You are the best slut in your family" Harry giggled.

"I'll always be your slut" I declared.

He kissed me, with the same passion he had shown earlier. When I felt him wrap his arms around me, his muscular body was very protective and felt comforting. I fell asleep with him, and we were not disturbed, enjoying the intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	26. Hugo Weasley & Fred Weasley II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo injures himself, and together he and Fred explore their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing this pairing.

From the moment they first met, there was an unspoken chemistry between Hugo and Fred. They would always hang out with each other exclusively at family reunions, sometimes not even acknowledging the fact that anyone else was even in the same room.

Their relationship was getting more serious with each time they met, although they didn't really realise what was happening. They thought it was just the fact that they were closer than brothers, but an incident at their most recent family reunion had changed that.

They were having a competitive match of Quidditch in an open field a few minutes away from the house where everyone else was. It was becoming really competitive, until Hugo fell off of his broom, and impacted the ground hard.

"Oh no, Hugo!" Fred screamed.

Without wasting time, Fred sped down to Hugo, throwing his broom to one side and crouching down next to where Hugo was lying. Fortunately, Hugo was still fully conscious, but he had injured his arm really badly.

"It's okay Fred" Hugo insisted.

"But you are hurt" Fred argued "Can I do anything?"

"Just give me a moment" Hugo requested "Let me rest my arm"

Despite the fact that they were young adults, Fred did have weird ways of showing affection. He lay down next to Hugo and snuggled up to him, as if he was trying to be some sort of teddy bear. It was all fine, until Hugo made an observation.

"Is that your broomstick?" Hugo chuckled "Or are you just pleased to be here with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Fred reacted.

"I know what a hard on is" Hugo replied.

Looking down, Fred noticed that he indeed had an erection that was poking into the side of Hugo's leg. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself, because he felt that this meant he was a freak. He tried not to cry as he responded.

"I didn't mean to" Fred mumbled "It just sort of happened"

"Hey, it's okay as no one else is here" Hugo soothed.

"But don't you feel awkward?" Fred responded.

"No, it's nice to know that someone like me" Hugo joked.

Whilst they just stared at each other, Fred started getting an urge, moving his face close to Hugo and kissing the ginger wizard. It wasn't a long kiss, but it awoke something within both of them that they never knew existed.

"I have an idea" Hugo said.

"What would that be?" Fred wondered.

"I have an injured arm, and now I'm also erect" Hugo explained "So, why don't you jerk me off?"

"Well, I guess that's okay" Fred agreed "Seeing as you are unable to do it yourself"

Using his wand, as it was the least painful way, Fred used a spell to remove Hugo's clothes, before removing his own. Hugo was rather big, and the head of his penis was throbbing, which became even more when he looked at Fred and saw the big cock that he had.

"Are you ready Hugo?" Fred pressed.

"I'm ready and waiting" Hugo declared.

Lying beside Hugo, Fred grabbed his own dick in one hand, and Hugo's in the other. It was interesting as he could compare sizes, and was pleased to discover they were incredibly similar. He thought it would be a good idea to stop stroking himself, and give Hugo his full attention.

"Let's spice things up a bit, shall we?" Fred suggested.

"That sounds great" Hugo concurred.

Smiling, Hugo watched as Fred began massaging his balls, before wrapping his lips around Hugo's length. There was an understanding between them that neither of them realised ever existed, but they were so glad that it did.

"Those lips know how to please a guy" Hugo chuckled.

As Fred began to speed up, Hugo began breathing more heavily. He wanted to shoot a load into Fred's mouth, and not have to clean anything up for once. He knew he was getting close, but didn't warn Fred because he thought that could result in the sucking being stopped.

His body bucked and his toes curled as he shot a jet of sperm into Fred's mouth. He thought it might revolt Fred, but it was completely the opposite, as Fred kept sucking until he was sure Hugo wasn't releasing anymore. When he took his mouth away, Fred could smile.

"You taste good" Fred said "Much better than mine"

"Let's put that to the test" Hugo suggested "I wonder what your load tastes like"

As Hugo was not able to move very well, Fred knelt up by his face and slowly pushed his dick into Hugo's mouth. He had got all the way in, and Hugo hadn't gagged, so he instinctively started to thrust in and out, imagining it was Hugo's ass.

"I hope this feels as good as I made you feel" Fred moaned.

In order to make sure it did, Hugo increased the vacuum he created around Fred's dick, sending Fred over the edge much faster than he expected. He saw Fred speed up, the scrotum hitting Hugo's cheek each time.

"I'm going to cum" Fred panted.

With one long thrust, Fred shot his load, pulling back a bit to ensure it landed on Hugo's tongue. He pulled out and waited, watching as Hugo rolled the fluid around his mouth before swallowing it. He was so satisfied that in reality, he didn't care what the answer was.

"That was so intense" Hugo beamed "And it tastes much sweeter than mine"

"I think the opposite" Fred commented "Anyway, let's get you sorted out"

Once again using his wand, Fred dressed both of them and felt much better that they completely understood one another's feelings. Carefully, Fred picked Hugo up and walked with him back to the house, with his family completely oblivious to it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'm going to insert a chapter that doesn't involve Harry as the next oneshot, just to split the two mini series up and refresh the work a bit.
> 
> Thanks for your support.


	27. Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean returns to the house and finds Seamus in a hot situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an e-mail request...  
> "Dean and Seamus are roommates, but Dean discovers Seamus on his bed, pleasuring himself"

After leaving Hogwarts, it was clear that the only way Dean or Seamus would be able to move out of their parents' houses would be for them to find a small house and share it as roommates. They had always been close friends, so neither of them had a problem with this arrangement.

Dean usually went out to get food for them, as Seamus concentrated more on housework. This worked well for both of them, as Dean liked exploring, and Seamus was more of a stay at home for comfort type of person.

Arriving back from getting their dinner, Dean entered the house and noticed that none of the lights were on. This made him worry, as usually Dean would've set the table ready for them to eat. He searched all over for Seamus, before going upstairs.

Just as he thought he wouldn't find his roommate, Dean heard a sound from Seamus' bedroom. Approaching cautiously, Dean slowly opened the door. The lighting was poor, but he was able to just make out all of the features of the room.

He looked towards the bed, and saw that Seamus was lying down. The Irish wizard looked hot and bothered, but when Dean looked closer, he noticed that Seamus was completely naked. He watched as Seamus was gently caressing his chest, before gently stroking his semi erect penis.

Now Dean wouldn't usually make a big deal out of it, considering that most people engage in self gratifying activities, but as he turned around to leave Seamus to it, he heard a moan, followed by a sentence he never thought he would hear.

"Your hand feels great around my dick" Seamus mumbled "Dean, I love it when you jerk me off"

As Seamus continued stroking, Dean felt really confused. He never knew that Seamus felt that way about him. He felt bad, as clearly Seamus had been keeping this a secret from him, probably out of fear of how Dean would react.

"I want you to stretch me out" Seamus persisted "With that big black cock of yours"

The atmosphere was becoming more and more perverse, to the point that Dean began feeling uncomfortable. He could feel the blood rushing to his member, and rubbed himself through his trousers, managing to keep himself calm.

Looking back to Seamus, Dean watched as his roommate grabbed a dildo, and successfully enchanted it, so he could lie down and it would move in and out of his hole independently. It was becoming too much for Dean, but he simply watched.

"That's right, just there" Seamus gasped.

"Wow, he's really into me" Dean thought "Or should that be, he's literally imagining I'm into him"

"I wish you were here" Seamus stated "My ass would love this to be real"

Seamus was getting harder as the dildo moved in and out of him with passion. Dean had never slept with anyone before, but as he gave Seamus his full attention, he knew in his heart that Ginny Weasley was not the person he truly loved.

"Your anaconda makes me want to release everywhere!" Seamus moaned.

Dean liked the word Anaconda, it made him feel big and important. He tried to remain silent, as he didn't want Seamus to get embarrassed and stop, nor did he want to make Seamus feel like he couldn't have fun like this.

"This reminds me of when I saw you in the bright red thong" Seamus muttered "I saw your butt, I saw your muscles"

At first, Dean wasn't quite sure what Seamus was talking about, but then he remembered that when they would shower at Hogwarts, no one would do so completely naked as it was a communal shower. The thong allowed him to wash as much of himself as possible.

"That juicy ass, I could bite it forever" Seamus declared "I want to massage you, to put oil over you, and make you feel good"

The more Dean listened, the more he wanted it to actually happen. He watched on as Seamus stroked himself at a speed that he never knew possible. Dean knew he shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't turn away.

"Dean, cum over me!" Seamus begged "Squirt your seed everywhere!"

Seamus stroked a few more times, before Dean saw his toes curling, and his body tensing, before releasing his load over his stomach. It was pretty clear that Dean would have make a decision about how to react to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split this oneshot into 2 chapters.
> 
> Part 2 coming soon.


	28. Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Seamus, Dean wants to get more involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the previous chapter.

Seamus had never had such a big orgasm before in his life, but he was glad that he had been able to have it. There was no way that he would be able to experience it for real, as Dean would never feel that way about him.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax, when he suddenly felt a hand touch his leg. It made him twitch in shock, but when he looked he was able to see that Dean was staring at him, smiling lovingly.

"You enjoyed yourself, I take it?" Dean chuckled "At least from what I saw, you'll take it!"

"D-Dean?" Seamus stuttered "W-what are you doing here?"

"I just got dinner and when I saw all the lights were off" Dean explained "I got really worried and I found you here, enjoying me in your imagination"

Dean tried to keep himself from smiling too much, but he really enjoyed watching Seamus, and was now very turned on. He loved the way Seamus spoke about him, the detailed descriptions of what the young Irishman wanted to do.

"I'm so sorry!" Seamus cried "I know you probably hate me now. I'm a sick freak who---"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Dean smashed their lips together. It made Seamus feel as if he was dreaming, as this had been a situation he only dared dream about. Now that this was happening, Seamus felt himself get hard again.

"I loved what you were saying" Dean stated "If you want to massage me, then I'm down with that"

Finding himself unable to speak, Seamus went and got his massage table out, setting it up at the end of the room. He watched Dean strip off, but started to get frustrated as Dean was taking his time. At the point where Dean was down to his underwear, he stopped.

"You are teasing me" Seamus observed.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I just showed you everything now, would it?" Dean giggled.

"P-please" Seamus stammered "I must see it"

"How can I resist your begging face?" Dean rejoined.

Seamus sighed, watching Dean remove his black briefs before he got on the table, lying face down. Seamus draped a towel over Dean's butt, leaving the rest of him exposed. Using his wand, he placed oil all over Dean's body, making his dark skin shine in a satisfying way.

Dean relaxed, feeling Seamus' fingers massage him gently. Seamus started with Dean's feet, ensuring that he moved slowly up towards the towel. He was surprised at how smooth Dean's skin was, but he knew Dean was the sort of guy who took pride in appearance.

"Seamus, that's really good" Dean commented.

"Your skin feels so soft and delicate" Seamus reacted.

"Don't be afraid to really get into all the creases" Dean said.

"I will take every opportunity, so I will" Seamus replied.

Seamus then climbed onto Dean, sitting so that he was resting directly on Dean's ass. It was like a pillow, and it felt so nice and comfortable. Leaning over, he allowed his chest to come into contact with Dean's back, rubbing them together whilst massaging his arms.

"Take the towel off" Dean instructed.

Seamus grabbed the towel from beneath him, removing it so now his dick was pressed right up to Dean's ass crack. He couldn't control himself, and without saying a word, he put the tip of his cock inside Dean, feeling the warmth surrounding it.

"Seamus, I wasn't expecting this" Dean said.

"Should I stop Dean?" Seamus wondered.

"Hell no!" Dean insisted.

Seamus began moving into Dean, feeling the hole pull apart and give him easy entrance. The oil was making this a doddle, as Seamus started to speed up. He didn't want to go too quickly, as if he did it would be over too soon.

"Is this what you dreamed of?" Dean posed "You wanna cum inside me?"

"Aah!" Seamus screeched.

He was unable to hold on, shooting his load deep into Dean. It went so far into him that Seamus' sperm didn't fall out. Dean felt it inside him, sloshing slightly as he moved into a more comfortable position. He waited a moment, whilst Seamus calmed down.

"Seamus, can you suck my dick?" Dean requested.

"What do you think?" Seamus laughed.

He moved down, and saw that Dean's cock was hidden under his balls. He spread Dean's legs, and put his head between them in a position he never imagined. Seamus started by licking the tip of Dean's cock, sending a shiver through the black wizard.

"Ooh, you tease!" Dean chuckled.

He licked up towards Dean's balls, wanting to taste every last part of his friend. When he saw how big the balls were, Seamus squeezed Dean's scrotum, so that it went smooth, and began sucking on them. The saliva coated them, and Dean began getting more turned on.

"They are full of jizz" Dean stated "And you can have it"

It prompted Seamus to move back down to Dean's cock. He lifted it up slightly, so that he could put his mouth around it. He bobbed up and down, watching as Dean was beginning to moan. It made Seamus feel rewarded, as he was giving Dean a reason to be horny.

"I want to return the favour" Dean explained "Let me turn over"

Seamus moved to allow Dean to get onto his back. Dean's penis was rock hard, and Seamus couldn't wait to have it inside him. He climbed back on top of Dean, feeling the throbbing dick rub against his ass. He didn't want to be slow, instead placing Dean's member into his ass.

"Oh god, it's bigger than I thought" Seamus whispered "Now you're inside me, I belong to you"

"You promise you will be my slave?" Dean replied "That no other man or woman will steal you away from me?"

"I crave your big black cock" Seamus reacted "It's the sausage to my hotdog bun"

This made Dean help Seamus a bit, using his hands to bounce his boyfriend with more passion. He could feel the tip of his cock stimulate Seamus' prostate. As they moved together in harmony, Seamus could feel Dean's dick pulsate.

"Are you getting close?" Seamus pressed "You know I'll gladly take everything"

"Wahh!" Dean screamed.

Suddenly, Dean was releasing and Seamus felt the sperm shooting deep inside him. It made both of them grunt, as Seamus collapsed on top of Dean once more. He felt Dean's arms wrapping around him, and in a matter of moments, they fell happily asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	29. Harry Potter & The Dursleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hatches a plan to get some revenge on the Dursleys after the way they treated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the Harry/Dursleys mini series.
> 
> Sorry this has taken a while, I've been trying to come up with a plot for a few weeks, and have been trying to include as many suggestions as possible.
> 
> This is a shorter chapter, as it acts as an introduction to the mini series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It was near, Harry knew it. He was no longer going to stand for the way that the Dursley's were treating him. When it was Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, that was bad enough, but now Aunt Marge was involved, Harry was on the verge of snapping if he didn't do something.

The relationships he had with all of them had changed. Aunt Marge would only talk behind his back, remaining completely silent in Harry's presence. Vernon would pretend Harry didn't exist, until he needed someone to shout at and Petunia would just give him looks of disgust and disappointment.

Although he and Dudley didn't get on, Harry was grateful that his cousin just avoided him. They were able to live in the same house amicably, and that was the only positive thing that had changed for Harry.

One evening, Harry had decided that it was time for a big change in his life. He was going to use his magic to assert dominance on Vernon, Petunia and Marge. It had taken several months of planning, as he knew that the Dursleys weren't exactly stupid. They were cruel, but they weren't gullible.

It was 1am, and the house was silent. The only light that was on, resided in Harry's room. He could hear Vernon snoring, Petunia restlessly trying to find a good position to settle in, and Marge's bed creaking as she breathed.

Harry whispered and enchantment, using his wand to spread it through the entire house. It was one he had read up about when at Hogwarts, and now he had found a use for it, he wanted to make the most of the enchantment. Lying on his bed, completely naked, Harry began speaking in a seductive manner.

"Do you want this?" Harry posed.

There was a moment of silence, before he heard someone get out of bed. This was when Harry knew he was going to be the undisputed leader. He began to think about how he wanted this to work, so he continued talking.

"Who will be the first to enjoy Potter milk?" Harry persisted.

As Harry began slowly stroking his erect penis, he wasn't expecting a reply, but he was pleasantly surprised when the Dursleys started reacting. He wasn't sure of the order in which he would see them, but he listened to what they were saying.

"Me!" Petunia called.

"No, me!" Vernon argued.

"Me, actually!" Marge insisted.

"There's enough Potter DNA for everyone" Harry chuckled "But who's going to be my main bitch?"

"I'll be your bitch!" Vernon declared.

"I'd be better though!" Marge countered.

"We all know I'm the one he wants" Petunia interjected.

Suddenly, he heard the Dursleys knocking on his bedroom door, and he used his wand to open it. They all gasped when they noticed that he was not wearing any clothes. Harry smiled in satisfaction as they all had their tongues out, drooling like hungry dogs.

"Come close, I have a quick present for all of you" Harry ordered.

The three Dursleys knelt at the end of his bed, and Harry felt bigger than ever. He couldn't believe he hadn't tried anything like this before, but it was never too late. He stood in front of them, his legs leaning back on the bed.

"If you want to taste some heavenly cream, open wide!" Harry teased.

The silence was slightly awkward, but Harry could see the way they were looking at him, observing every stroke. When he felt his balls tightening, he began to buckle, before shooting a big load of his seed. It was more of a continuous thing, like urinating, but that was okay. He began by aiming at Petunia.

"Drink it Petunia!" Harry encouraged.

She did so, her mouth quickly full of the creamy mess. She smiled, clearly enjoying the flavour, before Harry then directed it at Vernon. As it hit his uncle, Vernon's moustache was coated too, which Vernon licked off.

"I knew you wanted this" Harry joked.

And finally, Marge waited surprisingly patiently before Harry turned to her. The thick liquid shot into her mouth and to the back of her throat. He watched happily, as all of them had mouthful's of his love juice.

"Okay, now who's up first for an individual session?" Harry questioned.

Almost as if it was the most important competition in the world, all three of them put their hands up in the air. Harry could tell that whoever he chose first, he was going to love this, and as long as the enchantment was there, The Dursleys were going to love it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	30. Harry Potter & Petunia Evans Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives Petunia the best sexual pleasure of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Harry/Dursleys mini series.

So Harry had to make his first choice. He had three gagging Dursleys at his feet, and he knew that whoever he chose, they would be delighted. He looked at them, seeing the desire and desperation in their eyes.

It was one of the most powerful positions he had ever been in. He began noticing that the Dursleys were starting to do some seductive moves. Petunia was shaking her shoulders to make her breasts jiggle, whilst Vernon caressed his chest, and Marge turned around and began shaking her bum.

"I can see you are all determined" Harry commented.

"Harry, I can give you the world" Petunia stated.

"But I can give you more power" Vernon reacted.

"Remember this move when you decide" Marge added.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at how they were acting. After all of those years where they treated him like dirt, he was now the object of their sexual fantasies. As they continued their moves, Harry made his decision.

"First of all, I want Petunia" Harry said.

"You won't regret it" Petunia assured.

Harry pulled her up to the bed, and with his wand, he pushed Vernon and Marge out, whilst also locking the door. When he was ready, he used his wand to undress her, making Petunia laugh in pure delight about what she was about to do.

"You are gagging for it" Harry observed "You want some of my cum, don't you?"

"I do" Petunia confirmed "Vernon never made me this horny"

"I've been here all of my life, why have you never made a move?" Harry wondered.

"Because I was a loyal wife" Petunia replied "Besides, I wasn't able to take much notice"

"Now, you are only loyal to me" Harry explained "Is that understood"

"Yes it is" Petunia said.

Harry pushed her over so that Petunia was lying on his bed on her back. She opened her legs up, giving him a full view of what she had. He licked his lips, and put his face in between her legs. He began by inhaling, gathering her scent.

"Harry, it's all yours!" Petunia spoke "Use me, please!"

He moved closer, sticking his tongue out so that it was the first bit that hit her. He entered slowly, with Petunia opening her legs even further to give him as much room as he needed. She squirmed at the feeling, as he began licking around inside her clit.

"Oh my god!" Petunia moaned "I can see why you're so popular!"

Harry knew what he was looking for, and when Petunia gasped, he knew he'd found it. Her special spot was now being stimulated, so he licked it, making his tongue do a dance. He looked up at Petunia, and saw that she had her eyes shut.

"I can't stop" Petunia warned "It's happ---"

She couldn't finish her sentence, as her orgasm took hold. Her legs shook, and she held Harry in place in a moment of passion. He walls tightened around his tongue, as she squirted on his face. He felt even more horny, his cock pulsating.

"Now, you've got your satisfaction" Harry retorted "It's time for me to get mine"

He pulled her face close to his, connecting their lips together. Harry used his tongue to open her mouth, and then licked inside. She let him take control without arguing, knowing that he was going to give her so much more. She didn't want to pull away at first, but he pulled her off.

"I think it's time for some penis worship" Harry declared "So move down"

Petunia was loving this, and she wanted to make sure she impressed Harry. They turned over so that Harry was lying on his back, with Petunia on top. Gently kissing his skin, from his neck, down to his chest, to his abs and then just above Harry's dick. This is where her mouth began to water. Being enchanted meant that she craved it.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry questioned "Don't you want me inside you?"

"I just want to make sure I satisfy you" Petunia rejoined "That's all"

Harry used his hand to push Petunia down, ensuring that he pushed to the very back of her throat. She gagged, but Harry didn't show mercy when he held her in place. She learnt to overcome the reflex, and Harry felt her dribble all over his balls.

"That is perfect" Harry complimented.

Releasing her head, Petunia was now able to start sucking. It was massive compared to Vernon, and she felt deep regret that she had waited so long before experiencing it. Harry put his hands behind his head, relaxing at the feeling.

"You can go faster" Harry proposed "You want to taste me again, you'll have to show the motivation"

This made Petunia speed up, as she really did want his seed inside her again. The fact that this time, she wouldn't have to share it, meant that she was more horny. She looked up to see Harry, who was smiling.

"I think you want it to be more rough, don't you?" Harry persisted.

Not being able to speak, Petunia moaned at him. He grabbed her hair, and held her still, before aggressively thrusting into her mouth. He knew that he would not be able to last long, but that wasn't going to be a problem.

"Here we go!" Harry moaned.

With one big effort, Harry pushed all the way inside her mouth, and that sent him over the edge. He pulled out most of the way, allowing his sperm to fill all of her mouth. There was so much of it, and she had to swallow some to make room for all of it.

"How did that taste?" Harry posed.

"It was wonderful" Petunia replied.

"So you are my bitch" Harry commented "But I have two more to try out"

Petunia nodded in gratitude, walking towards the door so that she could go and rest. Harry took a few moments to calm down again, but he still had so much to give. He knew who he was going to give an opportunity to next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	31. Harry Potter & Vernon Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon has a brand new experience, causing Harry to feel super powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Harry/Dursleys mini series.

Petunia left the room happily, feeling that Harry had re-invigorated her. She walked by Vernon and Marge, who looked anxious for answers. She was only too happy to give them assurance about what to expect.

"How did it go?" Vernon wondered.

"It was amazing!" Petunia beamed "You won't be disappointed"

"I hope he doesn't keep us waiting long" Marge commented.

"Give him a few minutes, and then he will take you to heaven" Petunia promised.

She walked off, leaving the others to wait for Harry to call one of them in. They closed their eyes, trying to imagine what Harry might have in store for them. Vernon imagined Harry ordering him around, whilst Marge imagined herself worshipping every inch of his body.

They were returned to the situation when the door opened. Harry was sat on the edge of the bed, ready for another round. After taking a few moments to consider everything, Harry made up his mind on who he wanted next.

"Vernon, join me" Harry instructed.

"Okay Harry" Vernon agreed.

Vernon walked into Harry's bedroom, closing the door behind him. He didn't wait, removing his own clothes before Harry got the chance. This made Harry feel a little frustrated, but that was a good thing, as it meant he was more dominating.

"So, Petunia was good" Harry stated "You need to pick up where she left off"

"How am I going to do that?" Vernon wondered "What would you like?"

"Petunia used her mouth to give me satisfaction" Harry replied "But you need to do something different"

"Please tell me" Vernon pleaded "Let me know, what I can do"

Harry got on the bed on all fours, and wiggled his butt in a seductive manner, similar to how Marge had done for him. Vernon wasn't sure what Harry was trying to suggest, and Harry knew this, so he revealed his desire.

"Lick my hole" Harry rejoined.

"Okay" Vernon responded.

Vernon squatted down behind Harry, moving his face close to Harry's hole. He lightly brushed his moustache against Harry's skin, sending a wave of pleasure through the young wizard. Tentitively, Vernon pulled Harry's butt cheeks apart, before inserting his tongue.

"That's the spot" Harry moaned "This is going to feel better around you than Petunia's pussy"

Feeling his desires go wild, Vernon started licking around, wanting to make sure that all of Harry's entrance was coated with saliva. Harry began pushing back against Vernon's face, enjoying the way the bristles of Vernon's moustache brushed against his skin.

when Vernon momentarily pulled his tongue out, Harry knew what he wanted. This was his first time with another man, but seeing as he was in charge, Harry knew that he couldn't fail, whatever he did to Vernon.

"Now, get in front of me" Harry instructed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Vernon pressed.

"You'll see" Harry explained "This you will enjoy"

Vernon sat at the top of the bed, and watched as Harry crawled up towards him. Rubbing a hand up Vernon's leg, Harry tried his best to make his uncle as excited as possible. Vernon gasped, as Harry approached his throbbing member.

"Please, don't tease me" Vernon begged.

"We'll go at my pace, understand?" Harry reacted.

"Okay" Vernon concurred.

Harry started by putting the tip of Vernon's dick into his mouth. It made him feel different to before, as now he had something inside his mouth for the first time. Vernon enjoyed the sensation of warmth that Harry's mouth gave him.

"Your mouth feels nicer than Petunia's" Vernon complimented.

There was more excitement to come, when Harry began going all of the way down on Vernon. When he reached the balls, he stuck his tongue out to lick them, whilst still accommodating Vernon at the back of his throat.

"I wish I'd known this was possible before" Vernon said.

This was when Harry wanted to see Vernon squirm, so Harry began bobbing up and down on him. There was a change in Vernon from that point, as he began moaning loudly, sounding very effeminate. It was making Harry harder.

"Watch out Harry" Vernon warned "Here I---"

Harry's sucking was too much, and Vernon shot his sperm deep inside his nephew's throat. It wasn't a big load, but it was still satisfying for him. Harry didn't stop, wanting to make sure Vernon was finished before he stopped. He climbed up his uncle's body, to kiss him on the lips.

"You have one last task" Harry revealed.

"What's that?" Vernon questioned.

"You're going to let me inside your ass" Harry explained.

Harry lay on his back, and Vernon was now on the top. Squatting down, Vernon directed Harry's dick into his ass, with his own saliva giving Harry a slick and easy time entering. Vernon let out a gasp in pain.

"It won't hurt for long" Harry said.

"It's too big!" Vernon complained.

"Just trust me" Harry affixed.

Holding Vernon down for a moment, Harry felt his uncle relax and Vernon's hole was no longer so tight. Vernon started moving around on top of Harry, the impact of going down almost crushing his nephew.

"It's stretching me" Vernon observed.

"It's supposed to" Harry reacted.

Harry was stronger than he believed, and placing his hands on Vernon's hips, he managed to bounce his uncle down with more force, giving both of them an increased feeling of pleasure. Harry then realised that he was going to reach his climax soon.

"Get on your knees on the bed" Harry requested "I need to give you your reward"

Vernon was now looking forward to his prize, and as he waited, Harry stood up on the bed and began stroking himself quickly. He could feel his balls getting ready, his sperm preparing to eject itself from his testicles.

"Aah!" Harry screeched.

He shot a big load of semen into Vernon's mouth, and watched as his uncle licked his dick to get every last drop. Harry held himself in place, which gave Vernon a bit of a shock, as he was not able to breath temporarily.

Removing himself from Vernon, Harry sat on his bed, feeling big satisfaction and watched as Vernon smiled. It was the first time that his uncle had ever been nice to him, and Harry was really happy about it.

"How did I do?" Vernon asked.

"You did well" Harry answered.

"Are you going to show Marge a good time too?" Vernon added.

"Yes, I will" Harry confirmed.

"Just don't turn her into a balloon" Vernon joked.

"If I do, she will be filled with my cum, rather than air" Harry giggled.

Vernon grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on before leaving. He gave Harry a final smile before he went out of his bedroom, giving Marge a knowing look. Harry was looking forward to seeing how Marge was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon.


	32. Harry Potter & Marge Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a more intense and personal experience with Marge, who is pleased with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 of the Harry/Dursleys mini series.

Marge hoped she wouldn't have to wait very long. She could tell that Harry had pleased both Petunia and Vernon, and she was now getting anxious. It was five more minutes before she saw Harry, as he opened the door himself, standing there completely naked.

"So Marge, are you ready?" Harry posed.

"I've been waiting almost an hour" Marge complained.

"You'll get your big reward, as long as you please me" Harry insisted.

"Please don't make me wait" Marge begged.

Harry pulled Marge into the room, and after closing the door, he pulled her against his body. Before she could process what was happening, Harry's lips were on hers. Her breath was taken away, and she started kissing back.

"Wow, you feel so much better than Petunia or Vernon" Harry observed.

"In what way?" Marge asked.

"You are very curvy, and your skin is so soft" Harry answered.

"There's so much of me, and wherever you want to look, I'll welcome it" Marge replied.

There was something that Harry didn't mention earlier, because Marge was single and that therefore meant Harry was more comfortable going a bit further with her. Pushing her onto her knees, he stopped Marge just before her mouth was around his dick.

"There is something that my sperm can do if it goes into your womb" Harry stated.

"It can make me pregnant, I know that" Marge responded.

"That's not all though" Harry explained "My semen has the power to make your body slightly younger, and give you energy"

"So I assume you let Petunia have that" Marge sighed "And Vernon doesn't have a womb"

"For guys, it works if they have my seed in their ass" Harry retorted "But I didn't let them in on this, because it would destroy their marriage"

"Wow, so this is an exclusive for me then" Marge said "Now can we start, I want to please you"

He simply nodded, giving Marge permission to put him inside her mouth. To start with it was a struggle, as he was so big, and she had never had a cock in her mouth before. She went slowly, but that was fine with Harry. It really stimulated him, the head of his penis still slightly sensitive after having orgasms with Petunia and Vernon.

"You don't have to hold back" Harry encouraged "You want to devour it, you do it!

Marge stared at Harry, as he smirked down at her. She watched his abs move as he breathed. She had never seen anyone so defined before. She moved her hand up to caress him, and Harry enjoyed the gentle way she touched his skin.

"You are looking so great down there" Harry complimented "But I think we need to go further"

He took his penis out of her mouth, and stood Marge up. He turned her around and bent her over a table. Before he tried anything else, there was one thing he wanted to see more of, and he knew this would make everything more sensual.

"Twerk your booty for me Marge" Harry ordered "Let me see that big juicy ass shake"

Harry sat down on the bed, and Marge smiled mischievously. Starting slowly, she began to move her tips, making her cheeks shake uncontrollably. Harry began stroking himself, and thoroughly enjoyed what he was witnessing.

"Does this ass make you hard?" Marge teased.

"You bet it does, it's amazing" Harry reacted.

As she jiggled, Marge felt happy that she was doing such a good job. Her cheeks were clapping loudly, to the point that Harry had to stop stroking himself. He walked over to her, slapping her playfully on her butt.

"Get on the bed, let's finish this off!" Harry beamed.

"Okay Harry" Marge agreed.

Getting on her back, she spread her legs in anticipation. She knew that this could change her life forever and for the better. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself in a world of bliss. As she was getting into her imagination, she was taken by surprise, as Harry inserted his tongue into her clit.

"T-that feels so g-good" Marge moaned "Your tongue feels so great in me"

Harry was making sure that Marge was ready before he went all the way. He kissed the outside of her vagina, allowing the moisture to coat his lips. He enjoyed the taste, which started to make his cock twitch with excitement.

"I can't wait any more" Harry said "Are you ready for my dick to stretch you?"

"I'm so moist" Marge reacted "Use and abuse me as you wish"

Harry climbed up so that he was lined up properly, his face was an inch away from Marge's, and his cock started to push into her pussy. She let out a moan as he began going all the way in, and then he felt something different. Marge was a virgin, and her Hymen tore.

"I'm your first then" Harry observed.

"You are, and I'm yours forever now" Marge declared.

Marge enjoyed having the young wizard on top of her. She was moaning like crazy as he kept shoving himself deep into her clit. She was so tight, and her grip on him as strong. She could feel that a big moment was approaching.

"Harry, I'm going to squirt!" Marge warned.

"Let it go, gorgeous!" Harry responded.

She did so, squirting her juice all over his cock and balls. He was similarly going into overload, shooting his seed into her womb. He kept himself deep inside her, making sure she got every bit of his cum.

Marge felt energised after the experience, and when Harry did remove himself, he noticed that some of her wrinkles had faded away. He handed Marge a mirror, and when she saw the results, she was very grateful to Harry.

"I look great!" Marge beamed "I feel so strong"

"You are great" Harry complimented "But now I'm exhausted so if you don't mind, I should get some sleep"

"Okay, speak later" Marge concluded.

"Bye babe" Harry replied.

As she left, Marge had a spring in her step and went immediately to have a shower. Harry meanwhile was able to drift quickly into a deep slep, but one thing he didn't know, was that he would have to do more in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 coming soon.


	33. Harry Potter & Dudley Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers that Dudley has been hiding his feelings, and gives his cousin something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 5 (Final Part) of the Harry/Dursleys mini series.

The next morning, Harry had a lie in. He was still recovering from his activities the previous night, and when he finally woke up, he saw that it was 11am. Slowly, he got out of bed and got dressed, going downstairs to have breakfast.

He noticed that the house was empty, Petunia, Vernon and Marge were no where to be seen. This confused him, as he was unaware of their plans for the day. When he arrived in the kitchen, Dudley was sat down by himself at the table.

"Oh, hello Harry" Dudley greeted.

"Hi Dudley" Harry mumbled "Where is everyone?"

"They went out to the pub to celebrate what happened last night" Dudley replied "I heard everything"

Harry was slightly nervous, as he thought Dudley was asleep. He couldn't quite understand why his cousin sounded so bitter. Then he remembered that the enchantment had exemptions. It was at that point that Harry realised something.

"Why didn't you come and join in?" Harry wondered "Everyone else wanted to"

"Because when I heard you all, I knew it was pointless" Dudley sighed "What did you do anyway?"

"I enchanted the house to make everyone fall in love with me" Harry replied "And there's only one reason why you weren't affected in the same way"

"Really, and why would that be?" Dudley challenged.

"Don't deny this" Harry responded "You are already in love with me, aren't you?"

Dudley had to bite his tongue, not wanting to admit that Harry was indeed correct. He had longed for the intimacy that everyone else in the house had experienced, but he had avoided Harry for the longest time, in order to prevent his heart being broken.

"What does it matter?" Dudley argued "You clearly enjoyed shooting your juices inside mum, dad and aunt Marge"

"I would happily do that for you too" Harry assured.

"I want something slightly different to what they did" Dudley retorted "I don't want you to use use sperm to make me look younger, I like what I've grown into"

"So what do you want?" Harry posed.

"I get off with the idea of you wrapping me up in cling film" Dudley explained "And then dominating me"

It felt sad for Dudley, as he believed that he would have to keep that idea in his dreams, but then Harry smiled, pulling his cousin close and hugging him tightly. Now he fully understood what Dudley was going through, and was only too happy to help.

"Come with me" Harry instructed.

He picked up a box of plastic wrap before he grabbed Dudley by the arm, dragging his cousin upstairs to his bedroom. Dudley's heart was doing cartwheels as he realised what was happening. Harry opened the door and shoved Dudley inside, following him in and closing the door.

"If dominance is what you want, then dominance is what you are going to get" Harry chuckled.

Harry ripped his own clothes off first, and watched as Dudley began drooling, much like the others had done. Harry used his wand to strip Dudley, before using it to command the plastic wrap. It suddenly began tightly wrapping around Dudley, until he was covered from the neck down.

"Now, brace yourself for the time of your life!" Harry beamed.

Not able to move, Dudley watched as Harry gently lowered him onto the bed. He quickly tore the plastic wrap around Dudley's genital area, so that his cousin's cock and balls were now exposed. This was what Dudley had wanted.

"Now, I think it's time that you have your first taste" Harry said.

"Please, put your cock in my mouth" Dudley begged "I'd do anything to worship you"

Harry got on top of Dudley, so that his head was pointing towards Dudley's feet. Before he let Dudley suck his dick, Harry had something else he wanted to try first, so he sat on Dudley's face, with his cousin's nose up his hole.

"Can you smell that?" Harry wondered.

"Yes Harry" Dudley replied.

"Put your tongue out" Harry requested.

Dudley put his tongue out as far as he could, and it looked long and wide. Harry squatted down on it, as if it was a dick, and began moving around on his cousin's tongue. Dudley enjoyed the taste of Harry's hole.

"Wow, Dudley that's my prostate" Harry moaned "It's making me so hard"

Dudley made his tongue as stiff as possible, so that he could penetrate Harry's hole as his cousin bounced on him. Harry reached down to Dudley's cock, and wrapped his fingers tightly around it. For a few moments, he simply held his cousin.

"Now, time for a 69, I think" Harry proposed.

Moving into position, Harry pushed his dick into Dudley's mouth, causing his cousin to gag. Simultaneously, Harry put Dudley's throbbing member into his mouth, and began sucking in a rhythm that matched his movements in and out of Dudley.

Dudley loved the fact that he was tied up for this. It meant that he could relax and let Harry do all the work, whilst being treated like Harry's slut. His body was tense, as he really didn't know what to expect.

"Dudley, you are the biggest slut of all of the family" Harry giggled.

Harry was horny, and he could feel his climax was approaching. He began being more rough with his cousin, thrusting violently into Dudley's mouth until he was ready. With one last movement, Harry released his semen into Dudley, and there was so much that it overflowed.

"Woops, looks like I got a bit too excited" Harry observed "Let me help you with that"

Using his finger, Harry collected the trickle of semen that was on Dudley's cheek, and pushed it back up into his cousin's mouth. Dudley sucked Harry's finger to remove the last bit of the juice before Harry decided he was going to make Dudley go wild.

"So, one thing I want is you in my ass" Harry stated.

"I've already put my tongue in your ass" Dudley responded.

"I wasn't referring to your tongue though" Harry continued.

Harry moved so that he was on top of Dudley, but facing away from him. Dudley was well lubricated and twitching, which became more intense the moment that Harry lowered himself down. Lifting himself off of Dudley, he heard his cousin's frustrations.

"Harry!" Dudley complained "Please let me have this"

Dudley was hoping that Harry wouldn't take advantage of his state too much, as his cock was so close to releasing it was unreal. He also was fully aware that this was Harry's intention, so he tried ot remain calm.

"I'm in control Dudley" Harry insisted "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I am so desperate to cum" Dudley sighed.

Harry inserted Dudley into his hole once more, and felt happy as Dudley was stimulating his prostate again. This time, Harry kept it in, and began bouncing, his butt cheeks squeezing firmly onto Dudley to keep him in place.

"Harry, you're so tight!" Dudley moaned.

"And you are taking my anal virginity" Harry revealed.

This made Dudley drool again, his cousin was taking him to heaven and it felt more positive than he had expected it to. Harry bounced so quickly that Dudley couldn't control it, and he tensed. Harry saw Dudley's toes curl, as he released his love juice inside Harry's hole.

"Shoot it baby!" Harry teased "Don't stop!"

Dudley began to get over sensitive around his genitals, and this was made apparent by the way that Harry kept bouncing on him. Harry loved the way that Dudley moaned, but then he thought Dudley would collapse from exhaustion if he didn't stop, so he slowly got off of Dudley.

He lay down beside Dudley, who was still wrapped up, and began stroking Dudley's cock, as it became flaccid once again. He used his thumb to rub around the head, causing Dudley to let out yet another moan.

"This cock is mine!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, it is" Dudley mumbled.

Harry gave Dudley a kiss, allowing their lips to stay connected for several seconds. When he was finished, he ripped the cling film off of Dudley, and dressed them both once more. They then snuggled on the bed together, enjoying the warmth of their bodies, before Dudley fell asleep. Harry smiled at his cousin, and kissed him on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> I hope this lived up to expectations.


	34. Ron Weasley & Molly Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is depressed and Molly realises something is wrong. She tries to cheer him up, in a way neither of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to revisit this ship from the previous book, as it was a bit rushed and I wanted to write a new oneshot which hopefully had more detail and a better story.

Ron had been going through a lot over the past week. So many things in his life were changing, and it was happening too quickly for him. It wouldn't have been so bad if he felt like he could tell anyone about it.

Shame, that was what he felt more than anything. His heart was being broken, but as far as his family was concerned, nothing was wrong and he had the perfect life. It all began when he started dating Hermione.

Together, they were happy and he had proposed to her a few months ago. She said yes, and at that point it was true, he did have a perfect life. He couldn't have felt more like he belonged, more like his life was meant to be.

Despite all of that, he found himself sat in his room, looking into space and feeling completely irrelevant from the rest of the world. There was a knock at his bedroom door, but he didn't reply. Not that it made any difference, as the door opened anyway.

It was Molly. She was not sure what had happened to Ron, but her instinct had told her that her youngest son was suffering. She sat down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, hoping to reach out to him.

"Ron, what's wrong dear?" Molly enquired.

"Mum, my life is ruined" Ron sighed.

"How?" Molly persisted "You have Hermione, you're getting married"

"Not anymore we're not" Ron replied.

"What happened?" Molly posed.

"She's pregnant" Ron revealed "But it's not mine. She cheated on me"

Molly now saw the pain that Ron had, how he was heartbroken, and gave him a hug. She looked at him, and in that moment she paid attention to how handsome he was. He really was the best looking of her sons.

"What are you going to do?" Molly interjected.

"I just want someone to love me" Ron sobbed.

Without giving it a moment's thought, Molly brought her son to her lips, kissing him passionately. He was reluctant at first, but her lips were soft and moist, and he could not resist. Pulling away, Molly watched as Ron looked shocked.

"I love you dear" Molly declared "And I'd do anything for you"

"You would?" Ron wondered "Absolutely anything?"

"Yes I would" Molly pledged.

As they stood up, Molly noticed that Ron was bulging in his trousers. She gently caressed the outside, causing a light moan from her youngest son. She unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down before he stepped out of them.

"Honey, I can take you somewhere you'll love" Molly said "Why don't you let me give you something special?"

"Please mum" Ron begged "I want it"

Ron ripped his shirt off, and then noticed that Molly was kissing his penis through the cloth of his briefs. It was something Hermione had never done, but he was liking the way it felt. Then he wanted to see more.

"Aren't you going to get naked too?" Ron complained.

"Sorry dear, I was so lost in the moment" Molly rejoined.

She unzipped her dress, pulling her arms out and allowing it to drop to the floor. Seeing this made Ron so hard that his dick poked out of his briefs. He pulled them off, letting his member free whilst Molly removed her underwear.

Ron sat on the end of his bed, with Molly on her knees in front of him. She began by stroking his cock, feeling it get even bigger with the touch. Molly was grateful that Ron was circumcised, as it meant she had access to his head without needing much effort. She slowly moved her mouth towards it, kissing the tip in a teasing manner.

"Mum, please" Ron pleaded "Let me feel it"

Molly began sucking him, knowing that it was wrong, but she was so turned on. She almost felt like being with Ron was what was best for them. Arthur usually dominated her, and whilst she loved it, she enjoyed the way that Ron let her take more control.

"Your mouth feels much more pleasant than Hermione's" Ron complimented.

She slobbered all over his dick, with her saliva falling down to his balls. Ron closed his eyes, smiling as he just allowed his senses to be taken in by what Molly was doing. He felt the back of her throat, which was relaxed and easily held his penis.

"I don't want to wait anymore" Ron said "Please, I have to know what it's like to be inside you"

Molly felt herself get moist at the thought, and got on her hands and knees on the floor. Ron gently rubbed her ass, wanting a close connection with his mother. He was about to put on a condom, but he was stopped.

"Don't worry about that" Molly insisted "We don't need protection"

"But what if you get pregnant?" Ron wondered "Won't dad be mad?"

"No, we still have sex, he'll think it's his" Molly reacted.

Ron gained back his confidence, lining himself up at her pussy and pushing his penis in slowly. Molly felt herself stretch slightly, as Arthur was smaller and wasn't much of a challenge. There was a very comforting sensation of skin on skin.

"Ron, move around" Molly instructed.

Molly moaned as Ron began thrusting into her. He body crashed into her ass whenever he went fully inside her, which caused her to bounce back onto him. His pre-cum was mixing with her moisture, making a squelching sound when they moved.

"Mum, this is so good" Ron moaned.

"Put a baby in me dear" Molly encouraged.

Ron started going faster, feeling the pressure building up in his balls, as he could feel himself getting closer and closer. One long press of his dick on Molly's g-spot caused her to squirt, and gasp in delight.

"That's my biggest one yet" Molly said "Go on, give me yours"

The juices over him felt sensual, and his balls couldn't stop his sperm anymore. He semen shot powerfully out of his dick, coating all of Molly's insides. She began moving on him, milking Ron of all of his load.

It was a feeling of pure ecstasy, as they both lay down on the floor. This time, Ron kissed Molly, and that made the experience complete. Molly was pleased that this had happened, as she saw that ROn was happy, which made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> How did this compare, was it any better?


	35. Hugo Weasley & Hermione Granger (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo feels out of control, and Hermione uses a tried and tested method to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this request from Book 1...  
> "Hermione/Hugo but this time Hermione's getting her anal cherry popped"
> 
> Told from Hermione's POV.

I was very proud of my family. Ron had a great job, Rose was doing well as she trained to be an Auror, and Hugo had worked hard as an apprentice for the daily prophet. As a mother, I really couldn't have asked for better offspring.

I was sat enjoying a drink during a quiet and sunny afternoon. Ron was at work and Rose was out spending time with her friends. It was nice and no question, I had loved the feeling of calm that was surrounding me, but things were about to change.

Hugo had been up in the shower, and I had given him privacy, as I wouldn't want to walk in and catch him doing something. I noticed that the water had stopped running, as usually I would be able to hear it hitting the shower floor.

Next thing I heard was Hugo walked downstairs in silence. It sounded as if he was sneaking around, and that was not like him at all. I watched him get to the bottom of the stairs, draped only in a towel, and he silently went into his room, which was on the ground floor due to the layout of the house.

My curiosity was powerful as ever, and I felt that something was going on. Walking to his room, I watched from the outside as he looked under his bed. I couldn't believe what I witnessed next, as Hugo pulled out a magazine with a naked lady on the front.

"Hugo!" I scolded "What are you doing?!

"M-mum!" Hugo replied "D-don't look!"

"It's too late for that, isn't it?" I challenged.

I walked into his bedroom, feeling like I should've expected this. He was a healthy young man, of course he was interested in sex. But he was still my son, and I didn't want him to think that what he saw in that sort of magazine was true to life.

He stood looking away from me, which I knew he did out of embarrassment. It's not as if he had ever been open to talking about sexual intercourse, but the fact that he felt the need to do this made me feel very disappointed.

"I'm sorry" Hugo mumbled.

"Why are you looking at those magazines?" I posed "If you want to talk about sex, you can ask me"

"I'm just horny all the time!" Hugo complained "And it gets tiring after so long"

"Have you not had sex before?" I wondered.

"I did once with a girl last year" Hugo admitted.

"And how long have you had your horny problem?" I continued.

"A few weeks now" Hugo revealed "I jerked off before I showered"

Knowing that this was not necessarily a normal conversation a mother and son would usually have, I didn't really know how to react. But Hugo was very important to me, as was his happiness, so I tried to give him some reassurance.

"Maybe you'll find someone to help you out" I encouraged.

"I wish, but I don't see that happening" Hugo sighed.

I began to feel more sympathetic towards my son, knowing that it probably did make him sad. Rose had a boyfriend and I had heard them being intimate previously, but Hugo clearly wasn't experiencing that sort of pleasure. I couldn't believe what I was about to suggest, but I didn't feel like there was an alternative.

"Darling, what about if I help you?" I suggested "I haven't been able to help your dad for a few months, so I would be happy to"

"Mum, are you sure?" Hugo replied "Isn't it wrong?"

"Who'd need to know?" I reacted "We can do this while everyone else is out"

"In that case, I'd love to" Hugo agreed "Thank you"

Immediately, I saw his smile return, and that made me feel much happier. Using my finger, I pulled on the knot of the towel, which made it fall down. The first thing I did was look down, seeing my sons' throbbing member, which curved upwards in an inviting manner.

"Let mummy handle everything" I instructed.

"Only if you take your clothes off" Hugo rejoined.

I was wearing a summer dress, which was getting old and I didn't really like it anyway. I pulled on it, ripping it from my body and revealing my pink bra and knickers. I heard Hugo gasp, and then he licked his lips as I began removing my bra.

"Do you like what you see?" I wondered.

"I do, it's the sexiest thing" Hugo complimented.

As I pulled my knickers off, I watched as Hugo began releasing pre-cum. He was reaching that stage quicker than Ron ever had, so I knew I must be doing a great job. Moving slowly towards Hugo, I took his penis into my hand, rubbing it very softly.

"Do you have a favourite position or action?" I pressed.

"I like blowjobs" Hugo said "And I'd like to try something else too"

"What's that?" I questioned.

"I want to fuck all of your holes" Hugo declared.

That made me moist, and I was looking forward to it. Getting onto my knees, I stared at his length, admiring every inch of his dick. It was not quite as big as Ron, but it did look nicer than my husband's did. The tip of his cock was nice and smooth, and I licked it, sending a chill through Hugo's body.

"Put it in your mouth" Hugo pleaded.

I began by sucking at the head, which looked bigger than the shaft. Slowly, I went further down on him, devouring his whole member happily. He looked down at me, and gritted his teeth, grunting loudly as I began to speed up.

"I missed that feeling" Hugo moaned "It's so magical"

I massaged his balls, knowing that they were quickly producing more semen for him to release. Hugo didn't stay still, decisively thrusting into my mouth and allowing my saliva to coat him all over. I removed it from my mouth, stroking him lightly again.

"How is this?" I asked.

"I like it, in fact I love it" Hugo answered.

It made me feel so pleased that my son was getting some pleasure, and that he had suggested using all of my holes. I'd always wanted it, but Ron had refused to insert his dick into my ass-hole, believing it to be unnecessary as he loved my pussy. I began to finger myself, sensing the pleasure I would soon be feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit long, so this is Part 1, and Part 2 will be coming next.


	36. Hugo Weasley & Hermione Granger (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo finally gets relief from Hermione, allowing him to explore his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the request for Hugo/Hermione.
> 
> Told from Hugo's POV.

I couldn't believe that I was doing this with my mother. She was so hot, with the biggest breasts I'd ever seen. Her hand was so gentle as she stroked me, and if it wasn't for the fact that she stopped, I would've shot my seed into her mouth without a second thought.

"Your hand fits perfectly around my cock" I declared.

"I can feel it throbbing" Hermione replied.

Mum put my dick back in her mouth, but this time I grabbed her hair and pushed her all the way down. I loved this feeling, and I know she said to let her do all the work, but I was so horny that I wanted to have some control too.

"Mum, I want to go inside your pussy" I informed "I want it so bad"

I began getting more turned on, and couldn't believe that I had ever relied on magazines to try and feel like this. After she kept bobbing for a few more minutes, I gave in to my temptations, removing myself from her, and watching the sadness on her face.

"Why did you stop so soon?" Hermione complained "I was get---"

I decided to tease her a little bit, shoving my cock forcefully back into her mouth. My dick curved proudly upwards, but as it went back her throat, it bent downwards slightly, which enhanced the pleasure I was feeling from the warmth and moisture of her mouth and tongue.

"You are giving me deep pleasure right now" I teased "You are a slut for me"

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that I would talk to my mum this way. It was clearly making her horny too, as I saw she inserted a finger into her clit. That was all I needed to see to know that it was time to go further, so I pushed her off my penis, standing her up.

"I want to worship your pussy" I commented.

Mum got on her back on my bed, and I saw that her clit was fully wet. I had to get a taste of it, so I climbed onto the bed, and got really close to her opening. To start with, I blew on it, smiling as the walls separated. Before they closed again, I put my tongue inside her.

"Hugo, that feels delightful" Hermione moaned "It's breath taking"

I started licking rapidly, and when my mum began grunting, I knew that I was doing it correctly. My tongue was able to taste her juices, being coated with them lavishly. I started kissing the outside, admiring the most beautiful pussy I'd ever seen.

As much as I was enjoying it, I knew that soon we would have a problem. I really wanted to put my cock inside her, to know what it would be like with my mum, but I didn't want to have the responsibility that resulted in not using protection.

"I have to put a condom on" I insisted "But I feel like it will dampen the feeling"

"Here's a deal" Hermione rejoined "Use the condom for my clit, and I'll let you cum in my ass"

I nodded enthusiastically, and took a condom out of the cabinet by my bed. I used my wand to put lubricant over it, and took a deep breath. Lining myself up with her entrance, I could see that she was ready. I used my hand to put my penis directly inside her.

"Hugo, that is a great feeling" Hermione complimented "So stimulating"

"Mummy, you are so tight" I observed "I can't believe I'm inside the hole I came out of"

I began moving in and out of her, knowing that I was not only getting pleasure, but giving it to my mother at the same time. She was looking at me, smiling with satisfaction. No longer able to stop, I closed the gap between us, crashing our lips together.

My pace quickened, and as I kissed mum, she moaned into me. Then I noticed that my genitals were now wet, as mum squirted her juices all over me. This gave me power, as my hips moved at a constant pace, sending me into overdrive.

"Honey, wait" Hermione interrupted "Cum in my ass"

"Oh yes" I remembered "Here we go"

I removed myself from her pussy, ripping the condom off, and then licking her juices off of it. The taste was mind blowing, and became an aphrodisiac, making my cock rock hard. I turned her over onto her stomach, and arched her back.

"You have a gorgeous bubble butt" I stated.

"It wants you inside" Hermione chuckled.

I got more lube and coated my penis and her hole, before I put my dick at her entrance. The mushroom like head of my cock entered her first, and there was a squelch as I pushed further in. If her pussy was tight, then her ass was gripping with double the strength.

"I don't know why your dad refused me this" Hermione said "It is a great alternative to pregnancy"

"I love your ass" I gasped "It's wrapping around me protectively"

I moved slowly at first, as her grip was a bit intense at first. As she got used to my size, her hole relaxed and it was sheer bliss. I didn't know how long I would last, as I'd got close a few times. This was the best thing about the experience, the intensity.

"Shoot it inside me, son" Hermione begged.

"I'm nearly there mum" I assured.

I was going so fast that I felt my whole body vibrating. My balls couldn't hold on any longer, shooting sperm violently into my mother's ass. I kept myself deep inside, as the warmth was so comforting and I didn't want it to end.

"That's it, let it all out" Hermione persisted.

"I can't shoot any longer" I retorted.

I pulled out slowly, and we lay on the bed next to each other. She stroked my arm reassuringly, and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but snuggle into her grip as she was my mum and she had always looked after me.

"I love you" I declared.

"I love you too sweetie" Hermione replied.

We stayed in position for at least an hour before we got dressed. I had to hide the evidence before anyone could find out. It was worth it as it meant that my mother was now going to be giving me the chance to address my horny issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	37. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy & James Sirius Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling isolated, James has an idea that will give both he and Albus a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> There will be 2 Parts in total.

For the last few years, James and Albus had been becoming isolated from everyone else. For some reason, wizards and witches from everywhere outside the family would avoid them, not even wanting to be in the same room. It was a very confusing situation for them both.

Throughout everything, they had only had two friends, Scorpius and Teddy, who had never even thought of avoiding Albus or James. They were like a big, extended family, so they were going to be loyal to each other forever.

It became obvious that Albus was becoming affected more than James. He cared so much about what other people thought of him, and tried his best to be as good as he could. It was when the brothers were sat down and looked at each other that James decided to intervene.

"I know this must be difficult Albus" James opened "But we've still got each other"

"I wish everything could be fair James" Albus sighed "People hate us for no reason"

"We've got Teddy" James stated.

"And Scorpius, I guess" Albus replied.

"Wouldn't it be nice to reward them?" James suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Albus wondered.

"I suggest that individually, we have threesomes with them" James continued.

"That would be nice" Albus agreed.

With that, James called Teddy and explained the situation to him. They were all very pleased with the idea, so Scorpius and Teddy had to get ready to leave their house, whilst Albus and James would wait patiently for them.

"I can't believe we're going to do this" Albus mumbled.

"It's going to be great bro" James assured.

About half an hour later, there was a knock at the door, and Scorpius stood beside Teddy when James answered. No-one said anything, because they were too excited about what was about to happen. As they reached the front room, Scorpius and Teddy sat down, whilst James didn't want to wait.

Prompting Albus, James and his brother walked over to join Scorpius and Teddy. They didn't say anything to start with, as the four wizards kissed each other. None of them had ever kissed another male wizard before, but they didn't complain. Once the kisses were done, James started proceedings.

"Are you both ready for this?" James posed "Because I'm going first!"

"Cool, I'm going to sit back and watch" Albus reacted "You two are good for doing this"

Before Scorpius or Teddy replied, James got his wand and used it to remove their clothes, before he removed Albus' clothes as well as his own. With all of the wizards now naked, Albus took a seat to watch, whilst Scorpius and Teddy awaited instructions from James.

"I think we'll start out with me worshipping you for a bit" James said.

"How's that going to work?" Teddy rejoined.

"Will you both just take a seat on the sofa?" James instructed.

"No problem" Scorpius replied.

They did what they were asked, and sat down on the sofa, showing off their erect cocks. James knelt down in front of them, thinking about what he wanted to do first. Feeling the urge, James wrapped his hand around Scorpius' length, causing him to shiver.

"That feels good" Scorpius muttered.

"And for you Teddy" James responded.

Feeling lust overtake every other emotion in his body, James lowered his head towards Teddy's dick, before allowing it to go into his mouth. It was a wonderful feeling, as he slowly began bobbing along the shaft happily.

"James, that's the stuff!" Teddy beamed.

Knowing that he had Teddy under his control, James began teasing him a bit, stopping every so often just as they were getting into it. The frustrated grunts that came from Teddy's mouth were a real turn on, making James completely rock hard.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was enjoying the sensual way that James was rubbing him. His dick was tingling with delight as he was jerked off, and his balls started to get tight as he felt his climax approaching quickly.

"James!" Scorpius screeched "I'm going to cum!"

This only made James speed up, as his hand gripped more tightly and ensured that Scorpius got the best feeling. It all proved too much, as Scorpius unashamedly shot his load onto his stomach. His moans were loud, and James had to stop sucking Teddy to lean over and lick Scorpius' cum up.

"A big load" James commented "I hope Teddy gives a good one too"

"I'm nearly there" Teddy interjected "So if you don't mind?"

As Scorpius stood up, he joined Albus on the sidelines, and left James wrapping his lips back around Teddy. He really wanted to taste Teddy's sperm, so he sucked with more pace and suction. He knew Teddy was going to release, as his body started to jolt.

"Oh god, I can't hold it!" Teddy moaned "I hope you're ready James!"

After moaning in agreement, James felt hot sticky liquid enter his mouth as Teddy shot his semen. It was slightly thicker than Scorpius', and tasted slightly sweeter. After sucking all of the remaining cum out, James released Teddy's cock.

"You are a great cock sucker" Teddy commented "But what about your own orgasm?"

"That's what's next" James chuckled "Get on top of me"

As James lay out on the sofa, he watched eagerly as Teddy put a leg over and lowered his ass around James' dick. It was a struggle to start with, but after a few seconds, James was happily all the way inside of Teddy's entrance.

Their bodies felt so good together, but James didn't have much chance to appreciate it. He needed to release, and so bounced Teddy on his length. He loved the way that the whole made him feel warm, and comfortable at the same time.

"You are massive" Teddy grunted.

"I'm glad you think so" James laughed.

After getting into his stride, James could feel himself getting close. He didn't want to waste any of his sperm, so he kept Teddy in position and continued to thrust into him, feeling the passion grow before he approached his release.

"Shoot it inside me" Teddy encouraged.

"I will, I promise" James teased.

That was confirmed soon enough, as James pushed in one final time and allowed himself to shoot sperm deep into Teddy's ass. It felt really good, and when he was finished, he held himself inside Teddy, to ensure it wouldn't fall out. There was a big smile on his face when he pulled out.

"That was brilliant" James uttered.

"It's my turn now" Albus interjected.

"I'm up for another round" Scorpius declared.

"And I am too" Teddy giggled.

As James walked over to take a seat and rest, Albus stood up and felt really happy for the first time in ages. He wanted to make a good impression and try to be as in control as his brother was, knowing that Scorpius and Teddy would give him a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	38. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has his chance to experience Teddy and Scorpius, wanting to emulate James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

With James out of the way, Albus was looking forward to taking his opportunity for some fun. He knew that James would be a tough act to follow, but he also knew what he wanted to try and have the same experience so that he would release with the same vigor.

He saw that Scorpius and Teddy were staring at him, awaiting for him to tell them what he wanted them to do. He had never been in a situation where he was able to be in full control, but he wasn't complaining, as he would get to fulfil his needs.

"Will you two sit on the sofa again?" Albus instructed.

"Of course we will Albus" Scorpius agreed.

"We'll do whatever you want" Teddy added.

"Don't hold back bro, they mean it" James interjected.

When he watched Scorpius and Teddy get on the sofa, Albus felt himself become even more horny than he believed possible. To his surprise, they were both erect again, so he knew they would be up for another climax. He knelt down in front of them, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"I think I owe Scorpius something" Albus observed "But for Teddy, we'll start like this"

Basically, Albus wanted to do the reverse of what James had done. He started by wrapping his slightly smaller hands around Teddy's cock. He couldn't believe how big it was, as he began slowly stroking it to feel every part of it.

"You have a nice hand" Teddy complimented.

"Thank you" Albus reacted "Now, this is a present for you Scorpius"

"I can't wait" Scorpius chuckled.

Moving closer to Scorpius, Albus lowered his head and opened his mouth, allowing Scorpius' cock into his mouth. Scorpius gasped at first, but then began to relax as he enjoyed the slobbery goodness of Albus' mouth and tongue.

"Ooh, this is so hot" Scorpius moaned.

Whist still stroking Teddy's penis, Albus was sucking away happily on Scorpius' length. He didn't know what to expect to start with, but when he took Scorpius all the way in, Albus shocked himself by not gagging. He opened his eyes wide and admired Scorpius' member as he sucked on it.

"God Albus, this is getting me close" Scorpius shuddered "Aah!"

Feeling Scorpius pulsate, Albus felt the hot, silky fluid shoot into his mouth, feeling Scorpius' sperm over his tongue. It was bitter, but he liked the taste and had to swallow it before any overflowed from his mouth.

"Now Scorpius, you wait for a bit, whilst I finish Teddy off" Albus instructed.

"Okay Albus" Scorpius concurred.

Scorpius once again took a seat on the sofa next to James, waiting for what Albus was going to do to him later on. He didn't know what to expect, but that sense of mystery kept him motivated to find out and help Albus.

Meanwhile, Albus was now focused on Teddy. Keeping a firm grip on the cock, Albus was starting to stroke with even more intensity, wanting to send Teddy wild with pleasure in the same way that James had just done.

"Albus, I want to release so bad" Teddy panted.

"Then go ahead" Albus encouraged.

Suddenly, Teddy began thrusting up slightly into Albus' hand, wanting to feel the most passion. It wasn't a long affair, as with one last movement, Teddy shot his load, landing in his belly button and stomach.

"Let me clean that up" Albus reacted.

Using his tongue, Albus cleared all of the cum into his mouth, noting it's sweet taste before ingesting it willingly. As he took his hand away, Albus smiled at Teddy, who seemed very grateful for what had just happened.

"Thank you for that" Teddy said.

"No problem, now Scorpius get back over here" Albus ordered.

"What are we going to do?" Scorpius wondered.

"Climb on me like Teddy did to my brother" Albus replied "I have to know what that feels like"

There was no hiding the smile that was on Scorpius' face. Albus got on his back on the sofa, and watched as Scorpius climbed on top of him. He held his penis up for Scorpius to lower himself around, and upon making contact, Albus enjoyed the tightness that surrounded his length.

"You are big too" Scorpius complimented.

"Thank you" Albus rejoined.

Remembering what James did, Albus put his hands on Scorpius' hips to bounce him, albeit much more gently than his brother did. Their bodies fitted together almost perfectly, which gave Albus a kick, as he began thrusting into Scorpius.

"I can't believe how much you are stretching me!" Scorpius screeched.

"It's so hot!" Albus declared "I can feel myself get close!"

This made Scorpius bounce on his own, wanting to make sure that Albus would get to have an intense and happy orgasm with no regrets. Albus began grunting, and moved Scorpius once more, becoming more aggressive as his lust became too much.

"I'm going to cum!" Albus beamed.

As he wanted all of it, Scorpius went all the way down until his hole was filled with Albus' cock. He could feel Albus twitch, as his orgasm arrived. The sperm was shot inside Scorpius, who felt it coating his internal walls. Albus held Scorpius in position, taking a page out of James' book once more to keep the sperm in.

When they finally separated, Scorpius could feel that his hole was noticibly more slack than before. Albus stood up and smiled, and was quickly joined by the others, which made James use a spell to clean them up and dress them once more.

With nothing else to do, the four wizards started kissing once more, feeling their happiness levels zoom. Their bodies were so close, and the warmth was being equally shared between them all. As they sat down again, they felt over the moon.

"I'm glad we did this" Teddy commented.

"It opened my eyes to new things" Scorpius added.

"I feel much happier now" Albus declared.

"In a nutshell, we're all better for doing this" James concluded.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Teddy looked at the clock and realised that he and Scorpius had to be home soon as they were expecting visitors. After sharing goodbyes, they left Albus and James alone, to reflect on how their lives were going to be more positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	39. Scorpius Malfoy & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius gets more than he bargained for when he and Teddy speak to Ginny and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has 2 parts, here's part 1.

Scorpius had a thing for redheads, and one in particular had been catching his eye for the longest time. He had been working closely in tandem with Teddy, who loved his godfather, Harry more than he should do.

They knew that Harry and Ginny were home together on Saturday mornings, and so that was there opportunity for both of them to try and realise their dreams. Scorpius arrived at the house about 10 seconds before Teddy.

"So, this is where the plan begins" Teddy started.

"It's going to be a very good day" Scorpius concurred.

Teddy knocked on the door, and after a few moments of waiting, Harry answered. He was dressed only in a dressing gown, and Scorpius could see how excited Teddy was. Harry on the other hand, was a bit confused as he wasn't expecting guests.

"Hello you two" Harry greeted "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to speak to you" Teddy replied "About something important"

Harry nodded, happily letting them enter the house. It was nice to have some company, as Ginny's interest in Harry had wained, and this made Harry look at other options. The one that he found most satisfying, was an affair with Teddy.

Meanwhile, Ginny was no longer turned on by Harry. He was becoming too demanding and she wanted a break. She really liked Scorpius, and his handsome face. In essence, they all wanted the same thing, and would do anything to get it.

Entering the living room, Scorpius and Teddy saw Ginny, who was also wearing just a dressing gown. She smiled kindly at Teddy, but couldn't take her eyes off of Scorpius. They sat down together, with Scorpius next to Ginny and Teddy sat beside Harry.

"So Teddy and I have a proposal for you" Scorpius began "But don't automatically say no"

"Name it, whatever it is" Ginny replied.

"You see, Scorpius and I really like you both" Teddy persisted "Way more than an acceptable amount"

This started to turn Harry and Ginny on. They had never discussed it with one another, but they really wanted to spend some fun times with the next generation Malfoy and Lupin. Trying to hide their eagerness, they kept the conversation going.

"You mean, you are in love with us?" Harry posed.

"I love Ginny" Scorpius declared.

"And I love you Harry" Teddy revealed.

In the few moments of silence, Harry felt himself relax with the knowledge that he was about to get something special. Teddy smiled at him gently, and waited for his response. It came in the form of a long kiss.

"God, I love you too Teddy" Harry grunted "Come with me, let's have fun"

Scorpius winked at Teddy, who happily left to go and enjoy time with Harry. This left Scorpius alone with Ginny, and the atmosphere was awkward to say the least. She stared at him softly, but had yet to say anything.

"So, what do you---" Scorpius rejoined.

He was cut off by Ginny putting a finger to his lips to silence him. She then slowly started to kiss him, feeling the lust go through her body rapidly. Scorpius was shaking slightly, as his dreams were starting to come true.

"You know, I need a nice young man" Ginny stated "So satisfy me, and the reward will be sweet"

"Wow" Scorpius mumbled "I can't believe what I'm seeing"

Ginny chuckled slightly as she stood up, undoing her dressing gown and proudly dropping it to the floor. She showed of her breasts, and her curvy body. Scorpius bit his lip, before he felt Ginny undo his trousers, revealing his briefs. She removed his shoes and socks before pulling his trousers fully off.

"I have to see you naked" Ginny said "It's only fair"

Scorpius agreed, pulling his shirt off so that he was completely in the buff. Ginny caressed his skin, and he relaxed at her touch. She was gentle, and patient. It was making him fully erect, and his cock caught Ginny's attention.

"Do you want me to play with your little fella?" Ginny teased.

"I would love that" Scorpius whispered.

She started by giving him a hand-job, her fingers slowly wrapping around his shaft before steadily moving along it. He began breathing heavily, the sexiness of the situation was so much to behold, and he wanted it all.

"What do you think about my breasts?" Ginny wondered.

"They are gorgeous" Scorpius complimented.

Moving up a bit, Ginny put Scorpius' dick between her breasts, and then began using them to stroke his length. The softness around him was delightful, as Scorpius felt his desires become stronger, and oozed pre-cum.

"Lick it" Scorpius begged.

Ginny did so, using her tongue to lick around the tip and head of his penis. The pre-cum was salty in taste, but she didn't mind as it was better than Harry's. With her breasts and tongue, Ginny had made Scorpius so horny.

"Oh wow, such a good Milf" Scorpius commented.

"Let's see how much you like me" Ginny posed.

She climbed onto the sofa, on all fours and gave Scorpius a full view of her pussy. It was dripping already, almost as if inviting Scorpius to have a taste. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up, before placing them on her cheeks.

"I'm gonna let my tongue explore you" Scorpius declared.

He rubbed her smooth cheeks, before putting his tongue at her entrance. The juices dribbling out of it were going directly onto his tasting organ. His tongue went into every part of Ginny's pussy, and this caused her toes to curl.

"You are having such a big affect on me" Ginny moaned "I swear if you don't stop I'll---"

She gasped once more, contracting around his tongue to release her juices into his mouth. He had never ingested a woman's squirt before, but he was pleased nonetheless. She was now extra sloppy for what he wanted to finish with.

"I want to shoot inside you" Scorpius explained "I want my sperm to enter your womb"

"Get me pregnant baby" Ginny encouraged "Let's do this!"

Ginny had wanted to have a family for so long, but she and Harry had been unable to conceive so she was more than happy to try with Scorpius. Her womb had been empty far too long, and she was so determined to fill it with thick semen.

Scorpius pushed the tip of his penis in, feeling the moisture that covered Ginny's clit. He then held himself there, feeling in awe of what he was doing. It then occurred to him that this was a unique situation.

"Who'd have thought, a Malfoy and a Weasley would happily fuck" Scorpius observed.

"I hear Malfoy sperm is the most powerful, so a Weasley would need it" Ginny reacted.

Pushing all of the way inside, Scorpius felt Ginny gripping onto him. He was feeling at his most masculine, and powerfully thrust in and out of her with joy. Her whole body shook as he repeatedly crashed into her.

"How satisfying" Ginny whispered.

"I want to shoot" Scorpius declared.

"Then what's stopping you?" Ginny questioned.

"Here we go!" Scorpius beamed.

He thrust into her one last time, and shot at least 4 large jets of his seed inside her pussy. Ginny could feel it travelling up towards her womb, and she chuckled as he calmed down. Scorpius bent down a bit and kissed her once more.

"Thank you for the most amazing thing" Scorpius said.

"And thank you for giving me the time of my life" Ginny rejoined.

They sat down on the sofa, yet remained naked, not caring that Harry or Teddy might see them. After all, they were all in the same boat so there was no longer a need to hide. Ginny felt protected in Scorpius' arms, and looked forward to starting a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	40. Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whislt Ginny and Scorpius have fun, Teddy is similarly entertained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2.

As Harry took Teddy upstairs, he felt more excited than he had done for a long time. He didn't know that Teddy was a virgin, but he did know that he would do anything that Teddy wanted to. Even as they entered the bedroom, Harry didn't know what was going to happen.

He watched as Teddy used his wand to remove his clothes. His light skin was soft and delicate, and Harry was in awe of how beautiful the young wizard looked. His godson was really horny, and he could tell from the fact that Teddy had begun rubbing his penis.

"What do you think?" Teddy teased "Do you like what you see?"

"You are very fit" Harry complimented "I'd love to help you fulfil your sexual desires"

"I want you to dominate me daddy" Teddy explained "Sorry, I mean god daddy"

"You've got a deal" Harry agreed "So, get on your knees"

Teddy felt his heart skip a beat, as the anticipation began to build. He wanted to worship Harry, as his godfather was so strong, which meant he felt secure. He slowly dropped so that he was on his knees, and Harry approached him.

"Undo my dressing gown" Harry instructed.

"Yes god daddy" Teddy replied.

Teddy undid the cord, and opened the gown. He was met by Harry's long member hitting him in the face. Teddy grabbed it with his hand, and smacked himself in the face with Harry's penis. It bounced off of his cheek and sent shivers down Teddy's back.

"Your first task is to suck me off" Harry said.

Harry had just finished speaking when Teddy's mouth was wrapped around him. He put his hand on the back of Teddy's head, pushing his godson all the way down and causing him to gag. He felt the saliva trickle along his shaft.

"Satisfy god daddy" Harry ordered "Let that throat relax"

Teddy started breathing through his nose, allowing his throat to accommodate Harry. It was not long before Harry pulled out, causing frustration to Teddy. He didn't have time to complain, as Harry shoved back in, and then Harry repeated this more.

"Let me invade your body" Harry teased "I will give you everything you want"

Teddy on impulse removed his mouth from Harry's dick. Harry didn't know what was happening, but soon Teddy's intentions would become clear. He got onto Harry's bed and put his bum up in the air, pulling his cheeks apart.

"I want you to put your tongue in me, please!" Teddy begged "Treat me like the dirty whore that I am!"

"You are my whore, dear godson" Harry declared "I need to teach you a lesson!"

Harry started by biting on Teddy's ass cheeks. They had some meat on them, and they were smooth. Teddy was squirming at the feeling, knowing that he was getting what he deserved. In the heat of the moment, Harry sneakily inserted his finger into Teddy's hole.

"Mmm" Teddy moaned "Your finger is invading me"

"You like it?" Harry questioned.

"It's giving me a very hard cock" Teddy observed.

"You're going to love this" Harry pledged "Here comes more"

Removing his finger, Harry started licking the outside of Teddy's hole. He made sure that Teddy was well coated on the outside, before kissing the pink hole in front of him. Smiling, Harry stuck his tongue out, and pushed it into Teddy.

"So slimy" Teddy complimented "Lube me up"

"You are going to get it" Harry chuckled.

Teddy was allowing himself to forget about consequences, and gave Harry full access to his ass. The tongue was making Teddy so wet, and he gasped when Harry smacked his ass cheeks as hard as he could.

"Punish me" Teddy maoned.

After smacking Teddy's butt a few more times, making it red, Harry gently stroked Teddy's dick. It wasn't huge, but it was hard and Harry ran his hand up and down the shaft. It was at that point that Teddy knew it was his time.

"Please, put your dick in!" Teddy screeched.

"I'll stretch you out" Harry commented.

It was what Teddy wanted, his godfather making his hole bigger. There was a pause as Harry made sure he positioned himself correctly. He whacked Teddy's ass with his dick, before pushing in carefully at first.

"Ouch" Teddy gasped "It's big"

"I know" Harry reacted "It's your fault"

Teddy began bouncing back on Harry, ensuring that his godfather was all the way inside his hole. They were able to move together in sync, feeling that there was a perfect fit for both of them. It wasn't long, before Teddy approached his peak.

"Your cock is making me close" Teddy said "I feel it coming"

"Enjoy yourself" Harry encouraged "Make sure you have your best orgasm ever"

Teddy was feeling lust, and with one thrust from Harry, Teddy shot sperm out of his dick, exploding like a volcano onto his hand. Harry pulled out, as Teddy sat up and held his mouth open. He wanted to know what Harry tasted like.

"Show me how big your load is" Teddy teased "Give me every drop"

"You're getting it!" Harry grunted "There we go!"

Harry stroked himself, getting to his release, which saw a big load of semen land in Teddy's mouth. Teddy was able to fit it all in, gulping it down happily before putting his own sperm in his mouth. By comparison, Harry's was much more delicious.

"I love you" Harry pledged.

"I love you too" Teddy responded.

They went downstairs without getting dressed and noticed that Ginny and Scorpius were also naked. Clearly they had all enjoyed what they had done, and now their relationships would be permanently changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	41. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Albus discover just how strong their feelings for each other are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following e-mail request...
> 
> "Albus/James - Albus is trans and called Albiya and wants to lose her virginity to James"

Albiya had been through quite a few changes in the last few months after transitioning from being a man called Albus. It started when Albiya undergone surgery and had become female. Using magic, she was now also able to function as a woman too, having an active womb and the ability to get pregnant. She had never been comfortable as a male, and changing that had given her a lot of confidence.

James had been her biggest supporter, and had witnessed just how much happier Albiya was. He had tried to encourage her to find a boyfriend, as he wanted her to be happy. The only problem she had, was that there was only one guy she ever wanted.

Even when she was a man, Albiya had a strong affection for James. She had once heard strange noises coming from James' room, and upon investigation, she looked through a crack in the wall between their bedrooms, discovering that her brother was jerking off.

Albiya watched him until he had finished, and at was when she knew that James was the one she wanted. Things were made difficult when Albiya and James moved out and into a small house together. Although it would be easy if James felt the same, Albiya just couldn't tell him about the feelings she had.

James was not completely oblivious. He was very aware of how attached Albiya was to him. He originally thought they were just very close siblings, but it became more obvious that there was more to it than that. It was one thing that James wanted to find out more.

They were sat down watching TV, when Albiya moved closer to James on the sofa. She loved being snuggled up to her big brother, but James was feeling a bit anxious. He had nothing against the cuddles, but he had to know the truth.

"Alby, I want to ask you something" James said.

"What is it Jamie?" Albiya mumbled.

"Do you love me?" James posed.

"Of course I love you" Albiya assured.

"But I'm not talking normal sibling love" James persisted "Do you have romantic feelings for me?"

Albiya pulled away slightly and looked up at James, panicking as she realised that James knew more than she thought. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, she was trying not to freak out. When James saw how upset she was, he pulled her close.

"I'm not mad if you do" James pledged "I just want to know the truth"

"I do love you so much" Albiya sobbed "You are the most amazing person in the world and I want to be with you"

James was so flattered, and was relieved that Albiya had finally admitted to her feelings. He could feel her calm down in his arms, as he wrapped more tightly around her smaller frame. Albiya was ready to be more open.

"I would give anything to lose my virginity to you" Albiya retorted "It would make me feel complete"

Seeing how sad she had been made James know that he wanted to be with Albiya. Although others would think it was wrong, he didn't care and as such, he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She relaxed further, letting James use his tongue to explore her mouth.

"In that case, why don't we have some passion?" James proposed.

"You are willing to have sex with me? Albiya pressed.

"More than willing, I want to have sex with you" James declared.

"This is mind blowing" Albiya commented.

James stood up, removing all of his clothes at a rate that Albiya didn't even know was possible. She too took of her clothes, which took a little longer as she couldn't undo her dress, so James assisted her. They were standing proud, looking at each other.

"I know where to start" James said.

"Please tell me" Albiya replied.

Guiding Albiya onto the sofa on her back, James lifted her legs in the air. He had seen only one pussy before, and that belonged to his ex-girlfriend. Albiya's looked much more inviting, and James started kissing the outside, whilst stroking her leg.

"Did you do this with your ex?" Albiya wondered.

"Yes Alby, but she didn't like it" James rejoined.

Using his tongue, James began carefully pushing his tongue inside Albiya. Her instant moan made his dick throb, and as he went deeper, his tongue took the opportunity to feel what her pussy was like. Albiya started playing with her breasts as he did so.

"Jamie, I love that feeling" Albiya moaned.

It made Albiya feel safe that James was the one doing this, knowing that he would never do anything to hurt her. She felt so cared for, as James was being gentle. She felt slightly sad when James finally removed his tongue, but he had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got long so once again will have a Part 2.


	42. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Albiya have the time of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Trans Albus/James request.

James was feeling even more horny after worshipping Albiya's clit. He now wanted to have something that his ex-girlfriend hated doing, but he hoped Albiya would be up for. Moving to sit next to her, it was now James' turn to look anxious.

"Why did you stop Jamie?" Albiya wondered.

"I want you to do something for me Alby" James stated.

"Please tell me what it is" Albiya replied "I'd love to help you, and you can take my virginity too"

"I'm going to sit here" James explained "So can you get on your knees in front of me, and pay some attention to my cock?"

"Is there a way that you like it?" Albiya posed "I want to please you"

"I just want to try it" James reacted "Whatever way you do it, my ex refused to do anything other than vaginal intercourse"

Hearing this made Albiya feel a sense of duty. She wanted to give James everything that he desired, so she got down on her knees, and began running a hand slowly up his leg, towards his dick. When she reached it, she wanted to try something herself.

"Forgive me if you don't like this" Albiya pleaded.

"Don't like what?" James rejoined.

Taking a ball in each hand, Albiya squeezed her brother's testicles. To start with, James felt a bit of pain, but then he began to enjoy the feel of her hands around his balls. Albiya believed that she could feel the sperm moving around inside them.

"That's new to me" James commented.

"I had to know" Albiya responded.

James was very well blessed, being long and thick. Albiya didn't have a big penis previously when she was a guy, but that didn't matter. In fact, James was so big that Albiya had to use both hands. She enjoyed watching his head pop out each time she stroked down.

"You have a strong grip" James said.

"I want to feel all of it" Albiya persisted.

Holding both her hands around his length, Albiya had an urge to taste James. The pre-cum had started leaking from his member, and she wanted to taste it. Removing her hands, she moved her head about the tip, slowly lowering her mouth onto him.

"Oh Alby" James whispered "Your mouth is so wet"

Albiya loved hearing James talk, he had a very husky voice and it made her moist. She started bobbing up and down slowly, wanting to know what every part of his shaft felt like in her mouth, whilst the tip hit the back of her throat.

When she came back up again, there was saliva coating all over James' length. He caressed his abs as she continued sucking him, closing his eyes and imagining what he wanted to do with her next. Albiya had never felt so happy about anything before.

"You are making me so horny" James moaned.

She looked up at him, and saw how much he was getting pleasure from what she was doing. Albiya pulled her mouth up and off of his length, knowing what was going to happen. She climbed up to a look him in the eye, and kiss him once more.

"Do I need to ask what's next?" Albiya giggled "I think we both know where this is heading"

"Put it inside you" James instructed "Let's take your virginity"

She moved her body against his, feeling his erect cock brush against her stomach. James then lay on the sofa, and Albiya lowered the opening of her clit down on him. She had no anxiety, and as the tip entered, her pussy began dribbling slightly.

"Are you ready for me?" James posed.

"I am" Albiya confirmed.

Pushing all of the way down, Albiya felt her pussy being stretched as her Hymen was torn. James felt so big that she felt as if her internal organs were going to be reorganised. Like a cowgirl, Albiya began riding James, bouncing up and down along his whole length.

"Oh wow, that's so tight!" James beamed.

"It's getting stretched by your huge dick" Albiya replied.

Her bouncing got quicker, and James watched in delight as Albiya's breasts wobbled with her moves. Her skin felt soft and pleasant, and this was the same for the walls of her pussy. James' ex had made him do all of the work, so having Albiya doing most of the movement was a nice change.

"You really love it don't you?" James questioned "Us being intertwined"

"It makes me feel so meaningful" Albiya responded "There is so much of you to love too"

"I'm not sure how long I can hold out" James warned.

"Are you close?" Albiya enquired.

"Yes I am" James stated.

"In that case" Albiya reacted.

She began moving really fast, ensuring that she went all the way down on him each time she did so. Their dreams came true in just a few seconds, as Albiya contracted around James, squirting over his shaft, which put James on track, making him shoot his load deep inside her.

Panting, they tried to catch their breath, but hadn't moved. Albiya bent down and kissed James again, feeling his strong arms wrap around her to pull her close. Looking at each other, they felt a great sense of lust and excitement.

"So, not only did you take my virginity" Albiya chuckled "You may have got me pregnant"

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?" James rejoined "We love each other"

"Yes we do, so much" Albus agreed.

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep" James suggested.

Snuggling on top of James, Albiya felt so comfortable. His penis was still fully inside her, although it was starting to get soft, but she wanted it. Whenever she could, Albiya wanted to ensure that they were always intimate, as James only belonged inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	43. James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a novel way to understand the relationship of James and Albiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unofficial Part 3 of the Trans Albus/James oneshot.

In one day, a lot of things had changed for Harry. He had discovered that his youngest son, now Albiya, had undergone full gender reassignment and after identifying as a female. He was fully supportive, and although he knew Albiya was trans, he didn't know she had now become physically female. Things got a bit difficult soon afterwards when he found out that his oldest son, James, had got Albiya pregnant.

He knew they were both responsible young adults, and that he could trust them, but he didn't know if he could accept the fact that they were together. Being siblings, Harry knew that it could give him a lot of negative publicity.

Ginny had known for a while about their relationship, and had no problem with it. Harry had spoken to Albiya and realised how happy she was. He couldn't be angry anymore, he just wanted to know how they had fallen in love without him even realising.

When Albiya had gone to her parents' house to see Ginny, Harry gone to his son's house to see James. He wanted to have a talk with is son, man to man, in the hope that he would be able to get over his nonacceptance of their relationship.

Knocking on the door loudly, he was soon greeted by James. Harry was civil, hugging his son lovingly the moment he'd opened the door. Harry was led by James into the living room, and sat on the sofa. What he didn't know was that he was sat where Albiya and James had done the deed.

"Dad, I know this must be difficult" James started "But, I just love Albiya with all of my heart"

"I can tell son" Harry replied "I'm just not used to seeing two siblings in such an intimate relationship"

"Albiya gives me all I've ever wanted" James stated.

"Maybe there is a way I could understand" Harry muttered.

"What do you suggest?" James wondered "I'd do anything to help you understand"

"Show me what you do" Harry instructed "Show daddy a good time"

James couldn't believe what he'd just heard, but he didn't have a chance to argue. Harry quickly pulled his son's head close, and kissed him on the lips. James kicked up at first, but then melded into the kiss.

"What did you start with Albiya?" Harry asked.

"To start with, we were naked dad" James answered.

As they stood up, Harry managed to rip James' clothes off in one action, before removing his own garments. He saw that James' had the biggest penis, it was much longer and thicker than Harry's own. He moved his arm over and grabbed James' length, lightly stroking it.

"Did she rub you like this?" Harry posed.

"She was a little bit faster than that" James explained.

Harry tightened his grip, before picking up the pace a bit. He could see James was getting into it. He started thrusting into Harry's hand, but then Harry took his hand away. He could tell that his annoyed James a bit.

"Son, I think you should do something for me" Harry rejoined "So why don't you suck me?"

"Okay, if that would make you happy" James agreed.

Getting onto his knees, James took Harry's penis into his hands. He noticed that his dad had a thinner shaft with a bigger head, and so it would be okay if he could fit the head area into his mouth. Giving a quick stroke, James put his mouth over Harry's dick.

It sent a shock though Harry, as he felt his son suck slowly along his member. It began to throb, and he felt so much better than when Ginny would do this to him. There was a nice texture to James' tongue, that Harry loved.

"You're better than your mother" Harry complimented "Keep going, my dear son"

It gave James a sense of pride to know that he was doing such a good job for his father. He cupped Harry's balls, feeling how heavy they were. He deduced that his dad must have not had an orgasm for a while, and needed a big release.

"I can't hold it!" Harry uttered "Open up wide!"

With a final move inside his son's mouth, the cum shot out of his cock, coating James' mouth. James tasted it, and it was delicious, so much so that he swallowed it. It was unreal to think that part of him was once one of the tiny sperm that now resided in his mouth.

"Did you like daddy's load?" Harry teased.

"Yes dad, but now it's my turn!" James exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry posed.

"Get on all fours on the floor" James ordered.

James was stroking himself, and quickly got fully hard again. He watched as his father got into position, and as Harry bent over, his ass cheeks spread to display his tight hole. Getting on his knees behind his dad, James put his dick all of the way in, making Harry moan.

"You're even bigger than you look!" Harry screeched.

"Albiya is not as tight as you" James commented.

He moved in and out of Harry, and could feel his father's hole getting wet. James had never slept with another guy before, but Harry was taking him to a world of bliss. Harry's moans got even louder as they continued.

"I am enjoying this" Harry retorted.

"So am I, you have a very sexy ass" James complimented.

Harry was so willing to help James that he bounced back against his son, making sure that James felt every part of his hole around his dick. James' balls jiggled, and he knew that there was only one way this could end.

"Daddy?" James said "Get on your knees"

"Okay son" Harry agreed.

Harry turned around and dropped to his knees, crashing against the floor as he did so. He watched James' hand as it stroked quickly, getting close to releasing. After all the pleasure Harry had got, he gave James a hand, or rather a tongue, as he licked James' head.

"Dad, that's awesome I can't stop it" James gasped.

He felt his cock throb, and within seconds, he shot several jets of semen into Harry's mouth. It made his father smile, and after making sure that he was finished, James sat down, watching has Harry happily gulped it all down. When Harry sat next to him, James rested his head on his dad's shoulder.

"I can understand why you and Albiya love each other" Harry muttered "And I approve, I love you both"

"I love you too dad" James declared "We both will always love you"

James kissed Harry this time, moving his mouth and using his tongue. When he realised what had happened, Harry realised that he was lucky to have James and Albiya, because they treated everyone with love and respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	44. Teddy Lupin & Lily Luna Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and her twin brother Teddy decide to have a more serious relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an e-mail request...
> 
> "Lily Luna Potter and Teddy Lupin are twins. They go from being siblings to lovers"

Lily and Teddy had shared a common bond as twins. They were able to be completely honest about everything, being honest with each other about situations and emotions. There was however, and exception to this as Lily had been keeping a secret.

She changed her opinion of her twin after a very interesting event. She had returned home earlier than planned and caught him sleeping with a girl they had met the day before at a Wizard night club. At first, she felt a bit disgusted, but she couldn't stop watching, as he finished by releasing on their face.

Silently, she walked back to her room and thought about it. Teddy was very well endowed, and even though she knew the consequences, all she wanted was a chance to be with him. She was hoping that he wouldn't find out to begin with, as she didn't want to act too quickly.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as that, and things unravelled a week later. Teddy was in the shower, and he usually was very quick, hating the idea of being stood under the water for too long. Lily was walking by, when she heard him moaning.

"Oh Lily" Teddy gasped "You feel amazing"

Lily couldn't believe her ears, after not acting upon her feelings, Teddy felt exactly the same way as her. She looked through the gap in the door, watching as Teddy stroked himself, with the water falling freely down his body.

His eyes were closed, and to Lily this was a big chance for action. She promptly removed her clothes, wanting to be able to enter the shower without Teddy realising. She stepped in with him, and as he rubbed, she slowly, and carefully, started to caress his scrotum.

"L-Lily!" Teddy screamed "W-what are you d-doing?!"

"Well, I overheard you moaning my name" Lily reacted "And seeing as I feel the same way, why should we deny ourselves this opportunity?"

Not arguing, Teddy removed his hand and allowed Lily to start stroking his dick. Her hands were so much more soft than his, and it felt much more exciting to have someone else pleasure him. Lily had butterflies in her stomach, as she realised this was real.

"I've always loved you" Lily explained "But I saw you doing it with your girlfriend the other week, and I wanted you for myself"

"Well you've got me now!" Teddy beamed "And I'm ready for whatever you want to do"

Teddy watched as Lily got on her knees and began putting his dick into her mouth. The sensation was immense, giving him satisfaction instantly. He caressed her hair as she began moving along him, making sure that he get right to the back of her throat.

"That's such a good feeling" Teddy declared.

She continued to worship him, massaging up his legs with her hands. Lily really wanted to give Teddy a better time than his girlfriend had, but this was hardly a time to think about that. Teddy knew what it was he most desired.

"Lily, I want your pussy" Teddy said "Let me see it"

Taking his cock out of her mouth, Lily stood up and kissed Teddy. It rocked his world, as their lips moved together and he tasted her mouth. She pushed him down onto his knees, and pulled his head against her clit. He began licking the outside of it, requesting his entrance into her.

"Your tongue is crazy" Lily stated "Get it in there!"

Pushing his tongue in, he was now surrounded by her walls. As he went further in, his nose was not starting to enter too, and he inhaled the scent. Making her more moist by the second, Teddy then removed his tongue, and replaced it with his finger.

"That's so wet" Teddy observed.

"Your finger is long" Lily reacted.

He had to big an urge to not go further immediately, so before he did anything else, he pushed her against the wall and moved close, allowing the tip of his penis to brush against her vagina. With a slight squelch, he pushed in, and felt a tear.

"There goes my virginity!" Lily declared.

"I'm glad I'm your first" Teddy reacted.

As he was all the way in, he didn't want to leave, but he knew in order to feel pleasure he had to. He moved out slowly, and then thrust back in very quickly. It caused his twin sister to moan, and it was making him even harder.

"Use me as your slut" Lily moaned.

"I intend to" Teddy teased.

"Do you like my pussy?" Lily continued.

"Oh, I love it!" Teddy insisted.

Their bodies were moving in such a sexy way that it was amazing that either of them were able to last any time at all. Wrapping her arms around her twin, Lily kissed him again, and was so joyous at the feeling of being with her brother.

"Teddy, I'm coming!" Lily screeched.

With such a strong force, she contracted around his dick, spreading her juices all over his shaft. It gave Teddy more virility, and he got faster with his movements in and out of his sister. The juices gave him lots of slack.

"Oh god, that makes me feel brilliant!" Teddy bellowed.

"And you make me feel great too" Lily rejoined.

"It's the best" Teddy persisted.

"Come on, let everything go inside me" LIly encouraged.

Teddy grunted, with a final thrust causing him to lost it. He shot a big load deep inside of his sister, and it kept going for several seconds before he subsided. They kissed once more, feeling closer than they ever had before.

"I love you Lily" Teddy declared.

"I love you too Teddy" Lily reacted.

"I'll break up with my girlfriend, you are much better" Teddy complimented.

"Thank you" Lily responded.

They quickly washed themselves before climbing out of the shower to dry off and get changed. It was going to be a fun life for both of them, they didn't have to look to anyone else for happiness, as they both knew exactly how to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	45. Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides to get revenge on Harry for a choice he made when they were young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is split into 2 parts.
> 
> Told from Draco's POV.

Potter, what an idiot he was. He thought he was so smart, and that he was special but in reality, I knew he was a very insecure person who would take out his frustrations on anyone when no one else was around. It was one of those things that I could use to blackmail him, if I so desired.

But that would be what everyone would expect me to do, and I really didn't want to do that. I wanted to be unpredictable, and take Harry completely by surprise. This all came about because of our first meeting, when he refused to be my friend, and instead went with Weasley.

I knew that I would have to plan this carefully, so I had set up a trap around the back of the Leaky Cauldron. It would be the perfect opportunity for me to ensure that Harry would be under my control, and that no one would be able to stop me.

I had set up a net on the floor, just waiting for him to walk into it. I knew he always went into the pub every Friday evening, so it was only a matter of time. My heart was racing, as the adrenaline rushed through my body.

I waited for an hour, and there was no sign of him. I began to think that maybe I had made a mistake, but I decided to wait it out. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I felt like falling asleep, but just as my eyes were about to close, I heard a rustling.

My eyes shot wide open, and I saw Harry walk confidently out the back way to avoid the paparazzi. This was the reason I set the trap there, and after I heard a scream, I saw that Harry was now trapped in my net, fighting to get out of it.

"Potter, you made this so easy" I stated.

"Mafoy? Let me out at once!" Harry ordered.

"Hell no, that's not going to happen" I replied "You are under my control now"

"What are you going on about?" Harry challenged "You can't do anything to me"

I chuckled in irony, knowing that I could do whatever I wanted, and nobody would ever know. Using my wand, I stripped Harry of all of his clothes, and put them in a fire that was burning down the alley. That gave me the biggest erection I've ever had.

"That's enough" Harry insisted.

"It's only just beginning" I corrected.

I continued using my wand to manipulate the net. It wrapped him up tightly, leaving his cock and balls exposed. Walking over slowly, I smirked in satisfaction as Harry now looked as if he was finally taking me seriously.

"Now, are you going to cooperate?" I questioned "Or do I get my camera out?"

"I'll do whatever" Harry stuttered "Just don't do anything to hurt me"

Listening to his voice made me even hornier, knowing that he was at my mercy. I took all of my clothes off, and put an invisibility spell around us. I didn't care if people saw Harry naked, but I didn't want to be caught so I wanted to take precautions.

Getting on my knees, I squeezed my hand tightly around his penis. He let out a moan, which sounded as if he was enjoying things already. I didn't expect Potter to be a slut, but considering what I had planned, it would be prefect.

"This dick, is smaller than mine" I teased "Nice to see you aren't perfect"

"I know I'm not big" Harry sighed "But I---"

Cutting him off, I put his cock into my mouth. It was able to fit easily into my mouth, so for me there was not a complaint. His balls were small, which made me feel even more powerful over him. Whatever was going through his mind, I knew he was enjoying it.

"D-Draco I never knew y-you" Harry muttered "L-liked g-guys"

Removing him from my mouth, I realised that he was now into it fully. He gave me a sad look as I stalled, but it wouldn't be any fun if I just let him climax immediately, and in the heat of the moment, there were still lots of things I thought about doing.

"I just want to show you who's boss" I reacted "So you are going to respect me"

I put him back in my mouth, and as I looked up I saw how much he was getting pleasure from it. He was trying to thrust into me, but the net was making it very difficult. As I was trying to teach him self control, I knew he was going to be in for more satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	46. Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues to be dominated by Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2.
> 
> Told from Draco's POV.

As I was sucking on Harry's dick, I began feeling something knew. This was becoming more than about just revenge. As his shaft was moving around my mouth, I felt my heart glowing. I wasn't just enjoying the experience, I was in love with Harry Potter.

Massaging his ball, I felt them twitch a bit. Clearly he was feeling horny too, as he began grunting loudly at the way I rubbed. Meanwhile, my mouth was making his penis well lubricated, and it was at that point that I decided he should be taken further.

"Potter, that dick clearly needs to have it's first time" I commented "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Yes I am" Harry responded "I've never got this far with anyone before"

"All I can say, is that things are about to get even further" I teased.

Removing his penis from my mouth, I used my wand to lie him flat on the ground. He looked at me in fear at first, but now I didn't want him to feel that way anymore. I wanted him to get the maximum enjoyment out of it, just like I already was.

Taking a big step, I climbed on top of him so we were face to face, our dicks making contact with one another. I gently moved close, pressing my lips against his, and it gave me something I had longed for. For the first time, I felt like I truly loved someone, and that they loved me back.

"What's about to happen, will blow your mind" I explained.

"I can't wait Malfoy" Harry rejoined.

My saliva was still coated all around his knob, so I wasted no time in connecting our bodies again. Squatting down, I lowered myself slowly onto his erect cock, and it slid in without any fuss. I have to admit, even though he was small, my tight ass hole was a perfect fit.

"That is really nice" Harry declared.

"You are so right" I concurred.

I began lifting myself up and down on him, watching his face as we had sex. He kept gritting his teeth and letting out such loud moans of pleasure. It was driving me wild with lust, feeling his member inside my hole, and stimulating my prostate.

We kept looking at each other, feeling a sense of happiness as we enjoyed the sensation. There was so much going on with us that I completely forgot about everything else in my life. Harry was now being very accommodating for what I wanted.

"Oh Draco, I'm gonna shoot!" Harry screeched.

Quickly, I got off him and sucked his dick once more, bringing him to an intense climax. His thick, white seed was all over my tongue, and around my mouth. I rolled around, wanting every part of my tongue to taste it, before swallowing every sperm.

"That felt... I can't even describe it" Harry chuckled.

"We're not done yet" I responded.

Turning him over, I made a hole in the net, exposing his plump ass. What he lacked in length, he made up for in his butt. It looked so delicious, that I had to do something I'd never tried. Using my tongue, I began licking inside his hole.

"So good" Harry gasped "So, so good"

I used his cheeks to crush my face slightly, feeling the smooth skin on my head. I then pulled his teeth apart and allowed my tongue to go deeper. There was so much saliva that I knew I would be able to go inside him properly.

"Are you ready for this?" I posed.

"Stop stalling, give it to me" Harry begged.

I sat up, and pushed my penis into his entrance. I looked down, watching the cheeks part again. They were pushing firmly around my member, allowing me to feel every part. It has to be said, that he did have an amazing hole.

"Oh my god, I love this!" Harry beamed.

"You're my bitch!" I retorted.

As I quickened my pace, I noticed that he looked back at me, smiling as I went on. I bent down and kissed him again, but this time our tongues were used. He licked all wound my mouth, which made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. When I used my tongue, it felt just as good as when it was in his ass.

"I can't wait for this" Harry continued.

He knew what he was saying would make me more motivated, giving me so much more energy to move in and out of him. I could feel him slacken a bit around me, as I was breaking him in. I knew that I couldn't last much longer.

"It's coming, get ready!" I giggled.

I removed myself from his ass, and got on my knees next to his face. I pushed Harry onto his side, stroking my dick quickly in front of his face. He opened his mouth, and used his tongue to cheer me on. I buckled with pleasure, shooting many jets of semen into his mouth, which he swallowed to my amazement.

"How did you fit it all in?" I wondered.

"I have quite a big mouth" Harry chuckled.

"I'll remember you said that!" I laughed.

"So, what happens now?" Harry questioned.

"We go home together" I replied.

"And my clothes?" Harry persisted.

I managed to create him so new clothes with magic, removing the net and dressing us both. Free from the restraint, Harry walked up to me and planted a big wet kiss on my mouth. I don't know if I'd get into heaven, but I'm guessing this is what it would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	47. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus uses a love potion to get his dream with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try a Harry/Albus oneshot.

Harry had always been proud of his youngest son Albus. He was dedicated to all of his family, but Albus was special. He was the first Potter in Slytherin, as well as being the first openly gay member of the Potter family.

As James would often be out dating a string of different girls, and Lily was always busy on the phone to a wide range of boys, Harry found himself spending most of his time with Albus anyway. They had a very strong bond, and they were very much the closest of the family.

Albus was always able to be positive, despite the fact that deep down, he felt so negative. The fact is that he would love to be chasing after hunky guys, but there was only one man that he had ever wanted.

When he would get up in the morning, the first thing Albus would crave would be a hug from his dad. They used to share long hugs, which would allow Albus to feel secure, feel like he meant something. Most of all, it gave him a chance to be as close to his dad as possible.

Things started to get out of control, so Albus tried to think of what he could do. As much as he didn't want to give in to temptation, Albus created a love potion. He let it brew for a few days, before deciding when he would use it.

Ginny, James and Lily had gone to see Arthur and Lily. Albus had faked being ill, and Harry was concerned so he stayed home too. After the rest of his family left, Albus found himself feeling sinister.

He noticed that his dad had got a drink of water, and had left it on the kitchen table whilst he went to get a book to read. This was Albus' chance, as he walked silently over, and tipped the love potion in.

Albus had never moved so quickly in his life. He hid outside the doorway to the kitchen and watched as Harry put his feet up on the table, reading his book. After a few moments, Harry took the glass and began sipping the water. He waited with baited breath, as Harry consumed all of the liquid.

"That tasted great" Harry commented.

"Come on dad" Albus whispered "Love me"

"There's something different" Harry mumbled "It makes me feel strong"

"Please, hurry up" Albus thought.

Harry stood up, and began smelling around. Albus wasn't sure what his father was doing, but would soon get his answer. Harry began walking closer to Albus, and when he reached his son, he stopped, looking at Albus with an affectionate smile.

"Albus" Harry greeted "My wonderful son"

"Are you okay dad?" Albus questioned.

"I'm great now I found you, my love" Harry replied.

"I'm your love?" Albus persisted "You love me?"

"Of course I do, you are my pretty son" Harry rejoined "And you are also, my slut"

"Wha?--" Albus began.

Albus was cut off by Harry kissing him. He felt his father's light stubble rub against his face, and it sent a feeling of passion through both of their bodies. Albus pulled away, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"What's wrong baby?" Harry enquired.

"I want this so much" Albus sighed.

"And you can have it" Harry assured.

Harry ripped Albus' clothes off, causing his son to gasp in surprise. He saw how thin his son was, and liked looking at Albus. As he waited patiently, Albus was getting hard when Harry took off his trousers, followed by his briefs. Just as Albus thought his dad couldn't look sexier, Harry removed his top, showing his defined muscles.

"Suck on daddy" Harry ordered "Make me feel good"

"Okay, d-daddy" Albus stuttered.

Harry lay on the floor, with his cock stood up proudly. Albus went down, on all fours so that his face was above Harry's genitals. Guiding his dad's dick, Albus put Harry's length inside his mouth, going all the way down and gagging.

"Ooh yeah!" Harry moaned.

It was the biggest thing Albus had ever had in his mouth, he had never opened so wide before. As he started bobbing up and down, he felt Harry put a hand on his shoulder, caressing it lightly to offer reassurance.

"At this rate, I won't last long!" Harry cackled.

It was so difficult to pay attention, as Albus could only think about what he was doing. He felt Harry's hand move to behind his head, pushing Albus down without letting him back up. It caused slobber to drool down Harry's shaft.

"Get it slick for me" Harry encouraged.

Harry was satisfied that Albus had given him enough lubrication, so he put his son on the floor, facing the ceiling. As Albus stared up to his dad, he felt his dick getting even harder. Harry put Albus' legs on his shoulders as he got into position.

"You're going to take all of daddy's dick, aren't you?" Harry teased.

"I'll do anything to give you satisfaction" Albus pledged.

Slowly pushing in, Harry felt Albus' hole stretch as he went deep. Albus felt a slight pain, but this went away very quickly. The love in the atmosphere had meant that he felt no pain, instead feeling lust.

"That's so big" Albus gasped.

Harry pulled out slowly, before forcefully pushing back in. Albus squirmed as Harry's dick stimulated his prostate, making him ooze pre-cum. Harry steadily worked on speeding up the pace, giving constant pleasure to his son.

"You love it, don't you?!" Harry grunted "Only you get this side of me!"

"Not even mum gets this?" Albus reacted.

"No, it's more toned down with her" Harry explained.

"I'm glad I get it!" Albus declared "It's making me so hot!"

Harry was feeling like he had discovered something wonderful, as his son's hole was wrapped lovingly around him. It was not long before Albus cracked, unable to prevent himself from going over the top. His hole tightened around Harry, as he shot a jet of semen onto his chest.

"You clearly enjoy this" Harry observed.

"I really do" Albus agreed.

Albus watched as Harry stopped momentarily, collecting the semen off of Albus' chest and rubbing it over his own dick. It was warm, and gave him the rest of the lubrication he needed. When he was back inside his son, Harry moved quickly.

"Shoot it in my hole daddy" Albus moaned "P-please"

Harry let out a grunt, and with a final thrust, went all the way inside his son. He felt his balls dance, as the sperm was shot out of his cock and into Albus. They remained in position after Harry had finished, but their lips met again before they moved.

"You are my life" Harry complimented.

"And you are mine too" Albus responded.

Kissing passionately, Harry felt Albus calm down, and after a few more moments of passion, they both stood up. Harry helped Albus up, and they quickly put on their clothes before returning to the kitchen. This time, Albus sat on Harry's lap, and they snuggled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	48. Harry Potter & Lily Luna Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tells Harry how she feels, and finds he's only too happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an e-mail request...
> 
> "Lily confesses her love for Harry and he shows her a good time, taking her virginity"

Lily and Harry were always affectionate to each other. Lily was important to Harry as she was his only daughter, but Harry was Lily's hero, after she was told about everything he had done in the past. She loved him with all of her heart.

She shared a strained relationship with Ginny, as her mother was a perfectionist, whereas Harry didn't mind that Lily wasn't perfect, it was what made her the amazing young woman she had grown up to be.

Even though she had tried dating other people in the past, Lily was never able to feel the same as when she was with her dad. Harry gave her everything she could possibly want, but the other guys were only interested in one thing.

The irony was that one thing was exactly what Lily wanted from Harry. She envied her mother, who had been able to have all of the benefits of being with Harry. It was time for Lily to do something about it.

Going into the living room, she saw Harry was watching the Quidditch on the television. He loved Quidditch, but Lily had grown to hate it, because this was the time when would pay her the least attention of all.

"Dad?" Lily interrupted.

"Yes sweetie?" Harry replied.

"I really need to talk to you" Lily said.

"About what?" Harry continued.

"It's rather personal" Lily responded.

"You can talk to me about anything" Harry pledged.

Lily was surprised as Harry willingly turned off the TV, looking at his daughter with concern. She sat down next to him, smelling his musky scent, which was already making her very moist. Looking at him she tried to speak clearly.

"I want to talk to you, about... Sex" Lily revealed.

"Oh, okay what do you want to know?" Harry questioned.

"I've had lots of boyfriends and am still a virgin" Lily stated "I never felt attracted enough to anyone to sleep with them"

"It's not a problem honey" Harry assured "You'll find someone nice"

"But there's only one person I want" Lily persisted "And that is you"

Lily couldn't look at her dad, knowing what she had just said to him. She knew that from this point onward, there would be a change. She didn't know whether it would get better or worse. Harry however, didn't leave her waiting long to find out.

"You really are a daddy's girl then?" Harry chuckled "But look at me please"

Harry tried to be as understanding as he could, and watched as Lily lifted her head up slowly. She noticed that in her dad's trousers was a bulge, one that was so big that she knew he was turned on in that moment.

"That's better" Harry commented.

"Aren't you mad?" Lily posed.

"No, I think it's quite hot actually" Harry retorted.

Harry pulled his clothes off, allowing Lily to admire his whole body. He gestured for Lily to do the same, and so she slowly took off her dress, followed by her underwear, before she sat back down next to him.

Taking the initiative, Harry started by caressing her breasts, seeing that she had quite a large pair. He squeezed them lightly, before taking her nipples into his mouth and playfully biting on them, before sucking.

"Daddy, this feels out of this world" Lily declared.

She sat back and allowed it to happen, feeling that was meant to be. One of Harry's hands began making it's way down over her stomach and by her moist clit. He knew what she wanted, and using his index finger, he pushed into her.

"Oh my god!" Lily screeched "That's the spot!"

"I know sweetie" Harry giggled "It's the same with your mother"

Harry used his finger to move around Lily's pussy. He could feel that she was getting even more wet, coating his hand in a satisfying way. Feeling her slacken, Harry inserted all of his fingers, watching as her vagina expanded to allow them entrance.

"Your fingers tickle me" Lily muttered.

"From the way your drooling, I know that you need something big and tasty in your mouth" Harry rejoined.

Sitting back down fully, Harry gently pulled his daughter over so that her mouth was next to his throbbing cock. She licked up the shaft to begin with, feeling every part of it along her tongue. It was warm and twitched every so often.

"I know what you want to do" Harry said "So go on honey"

Lily grabbed onto Harry's dick with her hand towards the base, whilst putting her mouth around the tip. In this position, she was able to admire just how big her father was. Removing her hand, she slowly moved her mouth down the shaft, and reaching the base resulted in her cheek touching his scrotum.

"You go further down than you mum" Harry interjected.

Hearing her father talk gave her satisfaction, so she wanted to give it back. She began sucking her dad, ensuring that her mouth was tightly around him. Harry closed his eyes, being in a world of bliss and happiness.

"Daddy likes that" Harry moaned.

She was getting into her stride, using her mouth effectively to make Harry wild. She could feel his cock vibrating slightly as he became even harder. Then she felt his dick twitch, which made her stop immediately.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"I can tell you're going to cum" Lily answered.

"Don't you want that?" Harry reacted "That's what happens in sex"

"I do, but not yet" Lily explained "I want it in my pussy"

"You know I could get you pregnant like that?" Harry pointed.

"And I want that too" Lily added.

Harry didn't argue, knowing that his daughter's mind was set on it. She put her leg over him, and gently lowered her pussy onto his length. Feeling the tip of his penis was awesome, but when he was all the way in, she felt her Hymen tear.

"You are no longer a virgin" Harry congratulated.

"All that's left to do, is orgasm" Lily rejoined.

Putting his hands on her hips, Harry began gently rocking her on his member. He lifted her up and then put her back down, feeling how much her pussy was stimulated. It had been a while since he had sex, and this was an excellent thing for him.

"Daddy's so big" Lily moaned.

"And you are mine now" Harry uttered.

Their bodies felt so nice together, with the skin rubbing against each other being smooth and wet. Harry could feel Lily getting into her own rhythm, and took his hands away, allowing her to bounce freely on top of him.

"I can't!" Lily panted "I can't!"

Before Harry could respond, Lily contracted around his dick and squirted all over the shaft. In turn, Harry couldn't control what happened any further, and with a big bounce, Lily watched as he gritted his teeth, shooting several jets of his seed inside her.

Nothing was said for several minutes afterwards, as they remained in position, and Lily wrapped her arms around Harry. They were snuggled together, enjoying each other's company, and recovering from the exhaustion.

"You are my little slut" Harry said.

"As long as you give me everything" Lily replied.

When she finally lifted herself off of Harry, there was a slight pop as his dick fell out. She had clamped onto him so tightly that she had to be slow, but when they were separated, they smiled, knowing this wouldn't be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	49. Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gives Draco something to think about when she makes him her submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not done this ship before, so wanted to give it a go.

Draco had never really respected Hermione, she was a mud blood and that to him, made her repulsive. At every opportunity, he would undermine her, would remind her of the fact she wasn't pure blood, and generally make her life a living hell.

Hermione was intelligent, and had been biding her time well. She was in a relationship with Ron, but couldn't resist the idea of taking Draco down a peg. She had planned things out carefully, to ensure she got her idea and could put it into action.

It all began when she walked into the Slytherin changing room. The Quidditch team had already left, except for one person. Draco usually took longer than the others because he was incredibly self absorbed, and wanted to look his best at all times.

Walking further, Hermione saw Draco behind the shower curtain, with water trickling freely down his body. She hated to admit it, but he was devastatingly handsome, and she saw that he had a very rounded ass. As he turned around, Hermione momentarily lost her breath, as she saw that he was huge.

As much as she enjoyed the view, Hermione wanted to get on with what she was doing. Taking out her wand, she cast a spell that tied Draco up against the wall. It took him by surprise, as he looked around for the culprit.

"Granger!" Draco bellowed "You disgusting girl"

"Malfoy, complain all you want!" Hermione replied "No one can hear you!"

Hermione could see that he was already erect, and she was going to tease him a little bit. Taking off her robes, and the rest of her clothes until she had only her underwear on, she began dancing seductively for him.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco wondered.

"You've been horrible to me for years, it's time to pay up!" Hermione reacted.

She slowly undid her bra, allowing her breasts free and watching as Draco began to drool. Hermione quite liked the fact that after everything, Draco liked what he was seeing, so she walked over and stood on a chair, to put his head between her breasts.

"That's what you want" Hermione commented.

"They are really nice" Draco complimented.

"What's good, is to see you coming around" Hermione added.

"You are so sexy" Draco continued.

As she squeezed his head between her breasts, she could feel his breath on her skin. She could also feel his heartbeat getting faster, which gave her a signal to go further. She got off of the chair, and began caressing his abs.

"You are a strong, powerful wizard" Hermione said "But you are at my mercy"

"If anyone was to find out..." Draco mumbled.

"They won't though will they? Because you will not be horrible to me again" Hermione chuckled.

"Deal" Draco agreed "So can we please get on with this now?"

Draco was beginning to ooze pre-cum, which gave Hermione her first idea. She got on her knees in front of him, and slowly kissed the tip of his penis. There was a pause as she waited for something that she wanted to hear.

"Suck it, please!" Draco begged.

"Is that what you want?" Hermione teased.

"More than anything!" Draco screeched.

That was what she wanted, and opening her mouth, she took Draco's penis all the way to the back of her throat. It was similar to Ron's, albeit circumcised and with a slightly bigger head. As she slobbered all over him, Draco could feel his penis tingle with joy.

"Granger, how did you learn to do this?" Draco posed.

She didn't answer, and instead increased the suction around his dick, to the point where Draco genuinely thought she would rip it from his body. However, she was just loose enough to continue sucking pleasantly.

As much as Draco enjoyed it, he was nervous about getting too excited too soon. He didn't want to just orgasm in her mouth, without trying other things. Despite the fact that he was very much being dominated, he had to say something.

"You are like a vacuum cleaner" Draco said "But I'm gonna be enjoying myself too much soon"

"Perhaps you'd like me to do something different" Hermione suggested "And I know exactly what that's going to be"

Turning around, Hermione bent over and displayed her ass, before pushing back, allowing his member to rub against her skin. Just as Draco thought he would be going into her ass hole, she lifted up slightly, and directed his cock into her pussy.

"Aren't we going to use protection?" Draco wondered.

"No, we are going to have maximum pleasure, and your seed is going to fertilise one of my eggs" Hermione chuckled.

There was a slow beginning as Hermione had Draco's tip inside her. She moved around a bit, allowing her juices to cover the head of his penis, before she carefully pushed his dick all of the way inside her.

"It feels different to Ron" Hermione observed.

"In what way?" Draco wondered.

"It feels thinner, but longer" Hermione explained.

If anything, that made the experience easier for them, as Hermione could feel lust and happiness going through her body. She couldn't help but feel a bit perverse, as she began roughly bouncing against him.

"Remember, if you bully me or my friends again" Hermione warned "I will tell everyone about you being my bitch"

"O-okay" Draco stuttered "My m-mistress"

She was not going to stop, and as he hit her g-spot one last time, she squirted all over his genitals, and also the top of his legs. It felt warm against his skin, but he couldn't pay too much attention to it, as he was then reaching his peak.

"I'm going to shoot" Draco muttered.

"Get me pregnant, slave" Hermione ordered.

He tried to hold on longer, but Hermione wanted it inside her immediately, so she kept moving quickly, resulting in 3 big jets of semen being released into her pussy, going deep into her womb. It was the first time Hermione had done this without a condom.

"So, we're agreed then" Hermione stated "The attitude drops"

"Yes it does" Draco concurred "As long as I get you"

Laughing, Hermione got dressed and released Draco from the restraints. He was spent and took a few moments to cool off before getting dressed, whilst Hermione snuck out without being seen, keeping their actions a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Next up is Part 1 of a brand new mini series.


	50. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Weasley & James Sirius Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy, Scorpius, Albus and James take their relationship to a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> This mini series will have 11 parts.

Four young wizards were living together happily. Teddy, Scorpius, Albus and James moved in together a year ago, and since then they have shared a very strong bond. Teddy and Scorpius were dating, and so were Albus and James.

They had done a few activities of sexual exploration with each other before, but there was always a sense of doing it for a laugh. They had all enjoyed their experience, and at Teddy's insistence, they all agreed to try being more serious.

Sat in their living room, the four young men were all very horny, realising that tonight was the night that they were going to have lots of fun. None of them had decided exactly what they wanted to do, but Teddy had an idea.

"So how is this going to work?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm suggesting that we have a foursome" Teddy answered.

"That sounds like fun" Albus agreed.

"Let's get down to business" James added.

They all got undressed using wands, putting their clothes over in neat piles by the door. Albus and James were already erect, and this didn't go unnoticed. Scorpius looked at Teddy, waiting for the eldest to say what to do.

"Seeing as you two are both throbbing" Teddy said "Why don't Scorpius and I suck your dicks?"

"I'd love that, sounds great!" Scorpius declared.

"What are you waiting for?" James wondered.

"Why don't you get to work?" Albus questioned.

Albus and James were sat on the sofa, and looked down at the other two. Scorpius was on his knees in front of Albus, whilst Teddy did the same for James. Teddy already had James' dick in his hand, but Scorpius was more hesitant with Albus.

"Are you okay?" Teddy posed.

"I'm worried I won't be as good as you" Scorpius sighed.

"Stop worrying" Teddy assured.

"You're right" Scorpius reacted "I'll just try my best"

Teddy started by putting James' cock into his mouth, holding it in the back of his throat. Scorpius followed, putting Albus' cock into his mouth, but struggled at first getting it all the way back. Teddy helped him out, by pushing Scorpius' head down to the base.

"They are our sluts!" James chuckled.

"They will do whatever we want!" Albus cackled.

They watched in eager anticipation, as Scorpius and Teddy began sucking the Weasley brothers. There was only a slight hint of lust at that moment, as whilst Albus and James were enjoying the feeling, Scorpius was still anxious and that made Teddy worry.

"You are both doing such good jobs" Albus complimented.

"Such good blow jobs, to be precise" James interjected.

Their words made Scorpius feel more encouraged, and his worry began fading away, allowing lust to take over. It was now a pleasure for him to be doing it, and Teddy could see the happiness radiating from Scorpius. Just as they were getting into it, the Weasleys had their own idea.

"I don't know about you James, but I want some ass" Albus stated.

"And once more, I agree with you Albus" James concurred.

Taking themselves out of Scorpius and Teddy's mouths, James and Albus put them in specific positions. Teddy was on his back, facing the door, whilst Scorpius was on his front, facing the fireplace on the opposite side of the room.

"Now, Scorpius lean down and suck Teddy" Albus instructed.

"And Teddy, sit up slightly and suck Scorpius" James ordered.

"Why didn't you just tell us to do a 69?" Teddy posed.

"Because I don't know what that is, maybe?" Scorpius giggled.

Now that James and Scorpius were sucking each other, James and Albus watched from the sidelines. Unlike the first time, Scorpius gladly went all the way down, and had no problems. It was a real turn on to see the two boyfriends enjoy one another.

Meanwhile, James and Albus had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. Feeling their cocks rub together, they felt sensuality taking over their brains, as they walked over to Teddy and Scorpius.

To get ready, James positioned himself at Teddy's entrance, whilst Albus positioned himself next to Scorpius' hole. Simultaneously, the Weasley brothers pushed inside. Doing this made Scorpius let out a small moan, but Teddy let out a bigger one.

"You two are our bitches!" James exclaimed.

"And we are your masters!" Albus chanted.

They began moving in and out of Teddy and Scorpius, loving the feeling of their holes. This action led to Scorpius getting even harder, as he had a bit of trouble at first. Teddy on the other hand was pulsating, and he knew it wouldn't be long.

"I think I'm going to---" Teddy started.

He came deep inside Scorpius' mouth, making sure he squirted every last drop. Feeling his own pleasure getting close, Scorpius moved in rhythm with Albus and James, forcing himself inside Teddy's awaiting mouth. He tried to speak, which was difficult with a mouth full of liquid.

"Can I release now?" Scorpius begged.

"Of course you can" James assured.

"You don't need to ask" Albus affixed.

Bucking, Scorpius curled his toes and allowed his orgasm to take hold. He let out a smaller shot of his cum, which went back Teddy's throat, which was swallowed. Copying Teddy once more, Scorpius swallowed everything that had already been in his mouth.

"What about these two?" Scorpius posed "Will we get their jizz too?"

"Yes, they are going to shoot inside us" Teddy responded "Deep inside our holes"

The suggestive talk was getting James and Albus so close, that they thought their cocks would explode. Their balls tightened getting ready to let free the thick white fluid. There was no way to stop, so James and Albus released within a second of each other, coating Teddy and Scorpius' insides, respectively.

"Well, that was the most amazing thing" James said.

"I agree, we should do this more often" Albus stated.

"Why don't we make a night of it?" Scorpius suggested "Let's go off in different pairings, or maybe even threes"

"That's a deal" Teddy agreed "Then at least one of us can rest"

Everyone was on the same page, the four young wizards were going to be having fun on this night. They were very up for it, and whatever happened, this day had made their lives more positive and more exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	51. Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus dominates Scorpius whilst James and Teddy watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

James and Teddy sat down, trying to recover a bit as they wanted to perform again later. This gave Albus the opportunity to be with Scorpius. He and James were best a dominating, and Scorpius was all too happy to be his submissive.

"So, are you up for another round?" Scorpius wondered.

"I am!" Albus beamed.

"Can we start now?" Scorpius persisted.

"You're keen" Albus chuckled.

Albus stood up in front of Scorpius, knowing that James and Teddy were both going to be watching eagerly. He pushed Scorpius onto his knees and saw the cheeky smile on the on his face. This made Albus feel ready.

"Open up nice and wide, as James would say!" Albus ordered.

"I will" Scorpius replied.

To Albus' amazement, Scorpius opened his mouth even wider than he did before, and it allowed Albus to easily push in to him. His mouth was soft, warm and provided a comfortable casing for his cock, that allowed him to know he was in charge.

"You really would do anything for me" Albus realised.

"Yes I would" Scorpius replied.

Moving in and out of Scorpius' mouth, Albus began getting more and more rough, enjoying the way that Scorpius' was allowing him to treat him that way. He caressed Scorpius' hair, before he noticed something.

"Looks like you have a hard problem" Albus giggled.

"I do, and it makes me so horny to have you like this" Scorpius rejoined.

Albus gave Scorpius a signal to get on the floor, lying flat on his back. There was a brief pause, where Scorpius was looking at Teddy, and feeling more love than ever. He knew his boyfriend enjoyed watching it.

Similarly, James was loving the fact that he was watching his brother dominate Scorpius, and that was getting him ready to once again have fun. However, Albus then got everyone's attention, as he lifted Scorpius' legs up put his head next to Scorpius' hole.

"I can feel your breath" Scorpius stated.

"And you're about to feel more" Albus laughed.

Slowly, Albus began putting his tongue inside Scorpius' hole. He could feel the tightness that surrounded his tasting organ. James was so proud of Albus for how he was going about this, whilst Teddy knew how much Albus would enjoy Scorpius' hole.

"You know, that feeling is unique" Scorpius gasped.

"I believe this isn't the last time you'll get that" Teddy interrupted.

"And you can bet Albus is just going to be the beginning" James stated.

Allowing his tongue to explore all of Scorpius' hole, Albus felt more and more confident about being so dominant. He always felt a bit inferior to James, but he now felt as if he was his brother's equal, and allowed his control to be full on.

"This is getting so good" Scorpius commented.

"You look like you're having a good time" Teddy replied.

"Do you want more?" Albus posed.

"Yes I do, please!" Scorpius begged.

This was where Albus would get to show off a bit. He cackled as he stroked himself, ensuring that he was at full erection. Carefully, he put Scorpius' legs on his shoulders, watching as the smaller wizard smiled wide.

"My hole is ready" Scorpius whispered.

"Here we go!" Albus rejoined.

As he pushed in once more, he felt that familiar feeling of being inside Scorpius. He knew that it hadn't been long since they were last this close, but Albus had another load in him. He began moving in and out, ensuring that his penis didn't fall out of Scorpius.

"You show him Albus!" James encouraged.

"I am James!" Albus insisted.

"Let him stretch you" Teddy added.

Everyone talking had given Albus more and more lust, feeling so horny that he knew his penis would be shooting soon. There was not much he could do, as Scorpius was giving him such a great sensation.

"Shoot it bro!" James cheered.

"He'll love it!" Teddy affixed.

"Oh god!" Albus moaned.

Letting out everything he had, Albus released everything that he had into Scorpius. There was no movement whilst Albus' second load of the night flowed freely inside Scorpius. James and Teddy smiled at each other in satisfaction.

When Albus finally did remove himself from Scorpius, he had to go and sit down next to Teddy. He was now exhausted and needed to have a rest himself, but fortunately, Scorpius wouldn't have to wait long for the action to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	52. Scorpius Malfoy & James Sirius Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Albus spent, James gives Scorpius some pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

As Scorpius waited anxiously for more pleasure, James stood up and walked over to him. He had been enjoying what Albus had done, and wanted to have a go himself. It made Scorpius feel even more horny, because James was slightly bigger.

"Now you have been stretched, you can have the challenge of me" James opened.

"Please, give me satisfaction" Scorpius begged.

James wanted to do something slightly different to what his brother had done. He positioned himself so that he was sat facing Scorpius' head, just by his mouth. There was something that turned James on more than anything, and that was using a mouth in the same way he would us a hole.

"Now, if you thought my brother was a pervert" James chuckled "You are going to love this"

"I know I will" Scorpius muttered "But I can't wait for it"

It made Albus smile to see that Scorpius was still up for it, and had lasted so much longer than he thought. He watched as James inserted his dick into Scorpius' mouth. Scorpius was able to open wide again, but it was a bit more of a struggle.

"Wow, your mouth certainly is tight, isn't it?" James observed.

"You're so big he can't even answer" Albus interjected.

"That's my boyfriend" Teddy giggled.

James began moving in and out, starting slowly. It was making Scorpius gag because he had never had anything so big inside him before. James loved the way that Scorpius was up for this, and began thrusting with more aggression.

"Do you know how silky your mouth feels?" James posed.

As he looked down, he saw Scorpius attempting to nod, but his movement was restricted. Scorpius relished the feeling of having James' big balls smacking into his chin, and the scrotum felt hot against his skin.

"Let Scorpius get some pleasure too" Albus instructed.

"He needs to get hard again" Teddy added.

"All in good time" James responded.

Moving out of Scorpius' mouth, James knew what he wanted to do next. His face lit up when he realised all of the possibilities, knowing that Scorpius couldn't get enough of everyone. James turned Scorpius over so that he was on his hands and knees.

"What are you going to do to me?" Scorpius posed.

"I wanted to return the favour" James stated.

Scorpius let out a moan upon contact, as James' mouth was now wrapped securely around his member. He felt James rub his fingers around his scrotum, and squeeze his balls slightly. Scorpius' couldn't help but twitch a bit.

"You are treating me so well" Scorpius complimented.

"My brother is very caring" Albus stated.

"And very big" Teddy affixed.

Scorpius tried grinding back into James, pushing his dick all the way in to the elder Weasley's mouth. There was a sense that Scorpius would be happy to not stop, and this in turn, enabled his penis to remain hard longer than anyone else.

"James, I think he's ready" Albus commented.

"Give him a good time" Teddy rejoined.

"Please, I'm ready" Scorpius reacted.

This made James stand up, and pull Scorpius up at the same time. He wanted to change positions, so this time he was lying on the floor, and Scorpius was going to lie down on top of him. He used his hands to guide Scorpius onto his dick.

"I'm glad I've been stretched already" Scorpius chuckled.

"You'll find that you'll only get more slack" James responded.

As James pushed Scorpius down, he heard the younger wizard let out a small gasp of pain. There was not a word said, because Scorpius was trying to focus completely on James, whilst James loved watching the expressions that were appearing on Scorpius' face.

"Dominate me!" Scorpius moaned.

"Oh I am, trust me!" James declared.

Scorpius allowed James to move him, letting himself be bounced on the huge cock. It didn't take long for Scorpius to take over, bouncing himself on James, and allowing the passion to come out freely from his mouth.

"Ooh, so deep!" Scorpius screeched.

"Your tight hole is getting me so close" James replied.

Albus and Teddy couldn't stop watching, as Scorpius was able to keep his orgasm from taking hold. This was in contrast to James, who felt that there was nothing more to stop him from getting off. Seeing how James looked, the others were encouraging.

"Let him have it bro!" Albus instructed.

"He'll reward you handsomely" Teddy pledged.

"It's time, here's my seed" James persisted.

James quickly thrust inside of Scorpius, allowing himself to shoot all of his load inside Scorpius' now stretched ass hole. Scorpius collapsed on top of James this time, but was getting a little frustrated that he still hadn't orgasmed.

Albus and James looked at each other, and seemed to know what the other was thinking. Teddy had already worked it out, and gave Scorpius a reassuring smile. It wouldn't be long before Scorpius would get his climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon.


	53. Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Weasley & James Sirius Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius gets to experience both James and Albus together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

Scorpius got off of James watched him as he sat up. Albus walked over to them, not thinking about what had already happened, but looking forward to what they were going to do next. Scorpius was still feeling horny, and wanted to get his satisfaction.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Scorpius posed.

"Hey, I've not had my second go yet so calm down!" Teddy chuckled.

"I think it's time we give you something you will remember" James stated.

"And this time, you will be the one who will get the most pleasure" Albus assured.

As Scorpius waited, he could see that Albus and James had planned something together. They stood him up, and were stood either side of him, before James began tugging on Scorpius' cock. Just when Scorpius thought it couldn't get better, Albus put his hand around Scorpius' dick too.

"Wow, your hands are so warm" Scorpius complimented.

"You have a bigger cock than you think" Albus said.

"That so true, I can already feel it twitching" James added.

"It's not going to take long" Teddy interjected.

Scorpius began thrusting into their grip, feeling more and more powerful as he did so. The Weasley brothers were able to feel Scorpius' veins, which were spread along his shaft. Teddy loved watching this, but then things changed.

Albus and James knew that if they weren't careful, Scorpius would explode before getting the best feeling in the world. As Scorpius got into it, James pulled his hand away from Scorpius' dick, pushing Albus' off in the process.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Scorpius complained.

"Keep calm dude" James soothed.

"We want you to have a nice experience" Albus calmed.

"So how do you plan on doing that?" Scorpius wondered.

"All will be revealed" Albus explained.

"And you will get to climax" James promised.

James and Albus completely understood how suspicious Scorpius was, but they had decided to treat him to something really special. They pulled him up onto the sofa, James sat down, and Scorpius was on all fours above him, and his feet hung over the edge.

"What are you going to do then?" Scorpius pushed.

"You've experienced both of us individually" James reacted.

"Now it's time for you to have both of us simultaneously" Albus replied.

Albus stood behind them, so Scorpius was going to be between the Weasley. James pushed back into Scorpius' hole, but this time, Albus pushed in too. It stretched Scorpius out to his very maximum, giving him a reason to moan loudly.

"There is going to be a big ending to this" Teddy commented.

"I hope so" Scorpius agreed.

Scorpius bounced, meaning that Albus and James could get their dicks in and out of him at the same time. There was a squelching sound as he had both of them inside, and he didn't really know how long he would last.

"You don't need to hold back" Teddy said "When you're ready, you let it out"

"I will" Scorpius rejoined "But it's all so quick"

"That doesn't matter" Albus insisted.

"All you need to do, is shoot when you feel the urge" James explained.

This drove Scorpius to move faster, and he loved the way that, with two cocks inside him, his hole was being stimulated in every possible area. He couldn't make himself last anymore, and as his toes curled once more, he finally was allowed to release.

"Oh god!" Scorpius screamed "Yes!"

He put a hand in front of his dick, so that he caught every last drop of his own sperm. He took a few deep breaths, and brought the semen to his mouth. However, he didn't eat it. This time, he got off of James and Albus, and held his hand out.

"Please, lick it off of me" Scorpius requested.

Without questioning, James and Albus licked all of the fluid off of Scorpius' hand. It was really hot, as it had been held in his body for so long. Now that Scorpius had got his satisfaction, he wanted to take a break for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 coming soon.


	54. Teddy Lupin & Albus Severus Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Scorpius taking a break, Teddy gives Albus some pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 5 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

Teddy had been waiting patiently for his turn to have some fun again. Now that Scorpius was spent, he was really determined to get his own satisfaction. James and Scorpius were sat down on the floor, feeling tired once more, but Albus still had plenty of energy.

"Who wants to have some fun with me?" Teddy posed.

"I'd love to do that" Albus reacted.

"Well that's great!" Teddy declared.

"I'm glad you agree" Albus stated.

Teddy was bigger than Scorpius in every way, so Albus knew it was going to be a little bit more difficult to dominate him. However, he knew that James would be able to, and he wasn't about to fail at this. He dragged Teddy over to the coffee table, and sat on the edge.

"Give me a hand job" Albus ordered.

"You don't need to tell me twice" Teddy responded.

Using his hand, Teddy started to stimulate Albus. As he carefully moved up and down, he heard Albus breath more heavily, and let out a few small moans. It was a good sign that told Teddy that Albus was getting lots of happiness.

"I enjoy watching you stroke his big cock" Scorpius stated.

"Bro, your dick looks even bigger from this angle" James rejoined.

"His hand feels nice and warm" Albus muttered.

"As does your dick" Teddy said.

Whilst it was nice to have a hand around his member, Albus didn't want it to stop there. As he looked down, he could see that Teddy was throbbing. He wanted to explore more of Teddy's body, and feel more satisfaction.

"I say we take this to the next level" Albus suggested.

"Do what you wish" Teddy concurred.

Albus pulled Teddy up onto the table and put him on all fours, knowing that there was something he wanted to compare between Scorpius and Teddy. Getting onto his knees, Albus gently put his head in between Teddy's ass cheeks, and began kissing the entrance.

"I've never tried anything like this before" Teddy revealed.

"It is a great feeling" Scorpius retorted.

"Get him nice and sloppy Albus" James encouraged.

"I am James" Albus insisted.

His tongue had more room to move inside Teddy then he did inside Scorpius. He licked happily away at the hole, tasting the skin that surrounded Teddy's entrance. Once he was sure he had the right amount of lubrication, Albus knew what he wanted.

"I think we all know where this is going" James commented.

"There is only one thing left to do" Scorpius added.

"Give me something special" Teddy pleaded.

"You are going to get it" Albus assured.

Teddy giggled as Albus kissed his butt cheeks, before he stood up and got ready. Teddy already had a smile on his face, and was pleased that he was going to get some action. As Albus put his tip against Teddy's hole, Teddy squirmed.

"I can see why you liked this Scorpius" Teddy said.

"He knows how to stretch a hole" Scorpius explained.

"And more to the point, he's getting you ready for me" James chuckled.

"You need to wait for your turn bro" Albus instructed.

James chuckled to himself, and watched as Albus pushed into Teddy confidently. Teddy's hole felt very smooth around his length, and was able to relax, giving Albus an easier time when it came to moving in and out.

"You're getting good at this Albus" James complimented.

"I am as good as you James" Albus persisted.

Albus couldn't help but get faster out of pure determination. He had enjoyed the competition with his brother, and it really gave them a boost. Albus made sure he went all the way in each time, knowing that it would be giving Teddy the best feeling.

"Your dick is twitching inside me" Teddy observed.

"I know, it's time" Albus replied.

"Let it out bro" James encouraged.

Teddy made sure to squeeze his hole around Albus, and this was all the Weasley needed. Albus thrust in as forcefully as he could, and shot his semen into Teddy's hole. He loved the way Teddy carried on to make sure Albus had released all of it.

Albus pulled out slowly, and had to take another break. His cock was in need of a rest, and there was a momentary pause before he let out a smile. Teddy was still ready to go, and was getting impatient during the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 coming soon.


	55. Teddy Lupin & James Sirius Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James decides to give Teddy more excitement after Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 6 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

James stood up, as Albus sat on the floor in his place. He never knew that Teddy could be so submissive, considering he was the biggest, but that made it a more exciting prospect. As he reached Teddy on the coffee table, he felt his perversion become stronger.

"You are very lucky, as now you get to be with me" James declared.

"I've waited long enough, now come on!" Teddy begged.

"This is a big opportunity" Scorpius giggled.

"I started it, you need to continue it bro" Albus explained.

Pulling Teddy off of the coffee table, James sat on the edge, and pushed Teddy onto his knees. Albus and Scorpius watched as Teddy stared at James' cock. It was going to be a bigger challenge than Albus' had been.

"In the short amount of time that's passed, I've forgotten how big you are" Teddy gasped.

"And why are you waiting? Stroke my cock and make me feel good about myself" James ordered.

Teddy had always loved the fact that James was so dominant, and almost the Alpha male of the pack, although he had discovered that Albus was a close second. Wrapping his hand around James, he smirked, feeling James becoming harder.

"Just as I said, so much bigger" Scorpius stated.

"And I see you are enjoying it more than when you did it to me" Albus laughed.

"Only because there's more of him and I like that" Teddy replied.

He stroked all along James' member, the warmth that was radiating into his hand was really pleasant. It was making Teddy get hard too, but when James noticed he waited for a few more moments, before finally addressing it.

"Seeing as you are getting very excited, lets worship you a bit" James suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Teddy wondered.

"I want to try what Albus did" James stated.

"I wonder how your tongues compare" Teddy continued.

"They both felt amazing" Scorpius stated.

"I'm sure James will be okay compared to me" Albus joked.

"Shut up bro!" James reacted.

James was more motivated than ever, as he also enjoyed the competition with his brother. It gave James more focus to get the job done in a way that would satisfy both of them. Putting Teddy on the coffee table on all fours once more, James started by sniffing Teddy's hole.

"Wow, that smells so good" James muttered.

"It smells of my sperm" Albus interjected.

"I know what that smells like, but this is even better" James countered.

"We'll see" Albus stated.

Teddy was patient, as James slowly put the tip of his tongue into his hole. It was almost as if James' tongue was dancing, as he pushed in deeper and hoped to outdo his brother. The first thing he found was Teddy's prostate.

"Hey, you know where to please" Teddy said.

"He knows how to get all the way in" Scorpius added.

There was a squelching sound as James explored around Teddy's hole, there was no more restriction as far as Teddy concerned. He wanted it all, and began backing into James' face. It was getting too much for James, who needed to be in that hole. Removing his tongue, James stopped what he was doing.

"It needs to happen now" James stated.

"What does?" Teddy reacted.

"You need to be penetrated" Scorpius interrupted.

"This should be good" Albus said.

Standing up, James felt in complete control. He rubbed his cock to make sure it was fully erect, before he pushed into Teddy's hole. It was nice and sloppy and the moisture was giving James and excuse to feel horny.

"That's what you wanted" James commented.

"Yes it is, so much" Teddy confirmed.

"I still think we're equally good" Albus insisted.

"No, I'm definitely better" James chuckled.

As James built up his pace, he watched as Teddy's cheeks wobbled whenever their bodies crashed together. James caressed Teddy's back, wanting to feel the skin as he moved. There was a familiar feeling approaching, one that James craved.

"I can't hold it anymore" James said.

"Then don't, let that pulsating dick release" Teddy replied.

"Give him your load" Albus encouraged.

"He wants it" Scorpius teased.

James grabbed Teddy by the shoulders and pushed him back onto his cock, and that was all he needed. He pushed all the way in and shot his sperm into Teddy. It was satisfying for Teddy, who felt James and Albus' sperm merge together inside him.

Patiently, Teddy held James inside him before the Weasley pulled himself out gently. He was still hard despite his orgasm, but it was now Teddy who wanted more, and there was only one way that he wanted to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 coming soon.


	56. Teddy Lupin & Albus Severus Weasley & James Sirius Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and James take Teddy to his climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 7 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

Teddy was getting a bit sad, knowing that he was still waiting for his release. He had been the most patient person in the world, but there was a limit and now, all he wanted was to have the most amazing orgasm.

"Please can I get my reward now?" Teddy pleaded.

"I bet you have a big load saved up" Scorpius uttered.

"We will give you what you want" James said.

"And that is a promise" Albus added.

As Teddy was still in position, Albus and James came up with behind him and wanted to do something different. They got on their knees, and used their tongues to lick all of the remaining semen out of Teddy's hole.

"Even now, you get to taste each other" Teddy noted.

"But I bet you love how it feels" Scorpius reacted.

"Too right I do!" Teddy declared.

"Enjoy it" Scorpius responded.

There was no doubting that Teddy was really enjoying the experience, as his hole was being worshipped by not one, but two eager Weasleys. He wanted to have everything that Scorpius had got, and achieve a big relief.

"Weasleys, I need more satisfaction" Teddy interjected.

"What do you want to do?" James posed.

"How can we please you?" Albus pressed.

"Suck me" Teddy instructed.

James and Albus stood up, and Teddy turned over to expose his throbbing member to them. Getting down either side of him, the Weasleys began by licking up the shaft. Teddy could feel his mind go crazy with lust.

"How does that feel?" Scorpius wondered.

"It feels incredible" Teddy moaned.

Albus and James wanted to please Teddy, so James started by sucking on Teddy's member, whilst Albus massaged Teddy's balls. They knew he probably wouldn't be able to last long, but also that he would have an enormous climax.

In order to keep things fair, James and Albus swapped so Albus could get a taste of Teddy's penis, and James would get to caress Teddy's testicles through his scrotum. There was clearly a lot built up inside him.

"I want you to double team me" Teddy revealed.

Teddy was going to be in heaven, as he stood up and walked over to the sofa. James sat down, and Teddy wasted no time climbing on top of him, albeit facing away. James was already inside him, but Albus was getting ready too.

Lifting Teddy's legs up, Albus then pushed into Teddy's hole too. Feeling himself stretch further than ever before, Teddy gasped with shock at first. After watching Scorpius, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to fit both of the Weasleys inside him.

"I can't believe how good this feels" Teddy moaned.

"I love being inside you" James stated.

"I think it is brilliant" Albus added.

They began moving in and out of him, keeping the pace steady at first, but then increasing it. His lust was overpowering every other feeling present in his body. James and Albus couldn't help but feel happy.

Teddy couldn't control his urges, and began stroking himself so enthusiastically that it made him vibrate. His penis was so hard and he could feel the pleasure building so quickly, that he knew it was going to be fast.

"Guys, I can't control myself" Teddy warned.

"That's what we want to hear" James assured.

"Let your feelings go wild" Albus affixed.

"Shoot it for me" Scorpius encouraged.

It was now at the point of no return, a final stroke was all Teddy needed, and without another word, Teddy shot his load over his own stomach, several thick jets of it, as the Weasleys continued to thrust into him.

"I want to watch you eat it" Teddy said.

Climbing off of James once Albus had pulled out, Teddy stood up and watched as Albus and James began licking up his stomach, collecting all of the hot semen. It tasted sweet and wholesome, and every drop was devoured.

Everyone was now spent, so they all sat on the sofa with each other, still naked, before falling asleep. They knew that it wasn't going to be over, as the next morning, there would be yet more sex to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 coming soon.


	57. Albus Severus Weasley & James Sirius Weasley (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus begins the morning by dominating James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 8 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

The next morning, the four young wizards woke up bright and early, having recovered from their night of passion. James woke up first, with Albus following less than a minute later. They smiled at each other and snuggled.

Staying silent to not wake the others, Albus and James felt full of love for one another. They were distracted when Teddy woke up, with Scorpius opening his eyes the moment he felt Teddy move from beside him.

"That was the most exhilarating night of my life" Scorpius declared.

"Fair to say, I think we'd all agree with that" Teddy reacted.

"What should we do now though?" Scorpius wondered.

"I'm not sure" Teddy sighed.

"Why don't we go with our boyfriends this time?" Albus suggested.

"That's a good idea" Teddy agreed.

"I agree completely" Scorpius said.

"Why don't we put on a show for them?" James proposed.

With Scorpius and Teddy nodding along willingly, watching as James lifted up Albus' chin, and pushed their lips together. Although they loved Scorpius and Teddy, James and Albus loved each other the most, and this was what made them the most horny.

"You are my life" Albus said.

"And you are mine too" James replied.

"Who should dominate first?" Albus wondered.

"I think you should" James stated.

James stood up, and watched as Albus got into a comfortable position on the sofa. Taking his brother's cock, James began stroking it very gently, wanting to make sure he took total care of his brother and lover.

Albus relaxed at his brother's touch, feeling so protected and so loved. He knew Albus' favourite thing was oral sex, so James slowly kissed up Albus' shaft, before engulfing the erect dick in his mouth.

"You are the best at this" Albus complimented.

Teddy and Scorpius watched on happily, witnessing the true love between the Weasley brothers. James was slowly running his mouth up and down Albus' shaft, stimulating his younger brother. Even though it was the best feeling in the world, Albus wanted to dominate some more.

"You are my slave now!" Albus declared.

"Okay master" James reacted.

"And now, get on your back" Albus instructed.

"Of course" James responded.

On the floor, James lay flat on his back, knowing that Albus had big plans. They had always been open with each other, so could happily go along with whatever the other wanted to do. Albus climbed on top of James, and kissed him again.

"Are you excited?" Albus posed.

"Yes and are you?" James rejoined.

"Absolutely" Albus stated.

"Brilliant" James chuckled.

Moving further down, Albus rested on his knees before bringing his brothers legs up, and resting them on his shoulders. This was the position he loved, being on top of his older brother. He decided to playfully grind his cock against James' hole.

"Come on bro, get inside me" James pleaded.

"Hang on bro, I want to get ready" Albus retorted.

Albus rubbed himself, ensuring that he was completely hard. His brother's saliva provided perfect lubricant, and pushing in slowly, he immediately felt the warmth of his brother's hole. It was the most intriguing experience.

James loved the fact that Albus took his time at first, because he knew how much Albus wanted to make sure he pleased them both. The younger Weasley started moving, as he tried to take himself to a place of passion.

"You have a lovely hole" Albus moaned.

"And you have a beautiful cock" James replied.

They were having the most amazing time, with James quite enjoying the experience of letting Albus do the work. Their bodies were warm, and starting to get sweaty, but that made no real difference to the satisfaction.

"I'm gonna release" Albus grunted.

"Give it all to me" James reacted.

Feeling his brother get rough, James could tell how much Albus wanted it. Closing the gap between their frames with a final thrust, Albus shot into James proudly, releasing his semen into his brother's hole.

When he pulled away, the fluid trickled out of James' hole. This gave Albus another idea, which could finish the experience off for him. Lowering his head, he licked James' hole, getting all of the cum as it dribbled out, and cleaned his brother's ass.

"You have never made me so horny" James observed.

"Thank you for letting me dominate" Albus responded.

Hugging his brother, they felt so enchanted by one another that they forgot anyone else was in the room. They once again held each other for a few moments, but James was starting to get more excited about returning the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 9 coming soon.


	58. Albus Severus Weasley & James Sirius Weasley (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes full control of Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 9 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

Once Albus had calmed down, James was ready to begin tackling his own desires head on. Sitting up, he watched his brother with pride, as their relationship was the thing that he felt was their biggest achievement.

At that point, Scorpius and Teddy were getting horny, but they really wanted to see what was happening next. James looked at Albus, seeing that his brother was eager to please and was waiting for James to start.

"It's your turn to dominate me this time" Albus opened.

"I'm definitely going to take you for the ride of your life" James declared.

James pulled Albus back in for a kiss, wanting to show his brother more passion and love than ever before. He enjoyed the close bond, the fact that despite everything, they were allowed to be lovers, and to explore one another.

Scorpius was enjoying the love the brothers had for each other, but there was more to it. The romance was out of this world, and Teddy hoped that he and Scorpius, despite not being brothers, would one day get that close.

"I can't get enough of you" James stated.

"And bro, I am obsessed with you" Albus rejoined.

Teddy smiled, and was feeling his own body get overcome with lust. He was able to control himself this time, as he couldn't take his eyes off of the Weasley brothers. Their bodies were so perfect for each other.

Albus wanted to please James as much as he could, in gratitude for everything that James did for him. His brother's dominance gave Albus a reason to feel complete, to feel like he had a real purpose in life.

"I'm ready to start when you are" Albus interjected.

"In that case, we'll start now" James persisted.

"You can do anything as you wish" Albus continued.

"I know that" James reacted.

This time, James sat on the sofa, spreading himself out as much as possible to ensure he was in a nice position. Albus was on his knees on the floor, in front of James, and began tugging on his brother's cock.

"You are my slave this time, and must satisfy me" James instructed.

"I will do, my wonderful master" Albus agreed.

Taking this as a hint, Albus began to kiss his brother's cock, admiring the thick member that was in his hand. He knew how much this would drive his brother wild, and always liked to take advantage of it.

Albus took the penis into his mouth, allowing his brother to go all the way in. He bobbed up and down slowly, and became even happier when James grabbed the back of his head, truly taking control of his brother.

"Your mouth is by far the best" James complimented.

He continued to keep his hand on Albus' head, not allowing his cock to be released from his younger brother's mouth. It was in that moment that James started to feel his sperm begin to get very active, so he couldn't deny himself more pleasure.

"Are you looking forward to going further?" James posed.

"I can't wait" Albus declared.

"Cool bro, get on the floor, on your back" James instructed.

"I see, you're going to try to outdo me" Albus chuckled.

When Albus got on his back, he knew that this was going to be intense. James had lowered himself flat onto his brother, and felt their dicks rubbing together. James loved Albus' lips, and kissed him once more, enjoying how soft they were.

"It's time for us to reconnect" James stated.

"Please, push deep inside of me" Albus begged.

"Hold on, you must be patient as I prepare" James soothed.

"You have to give me everything" Albus added.

James felt himself get hard, his cock pulsating at the view of Albus underneath him. Getting into position, he put Albus' legs over his shoulders, resting them their for convenience. Pushing in gradually, he felt Albus stretch.

"That ass, is mine" James observed.

"All of me, is yours" Albus commented.

Albus looked up at his brother, watching the expression on James' face when he pushed in. Their bodies were merging in a satisfying way, the sweat providing them with additional slack to move about freely. The sound of the movement was tantalising.

"Your cock is massive" Albus muttered.

"It fits nicely in your beautiful ass" James responded.

When they were getting into a rhythm, Albus felt his heart warm up, with the care of his brother. James was hitting his prostate, and his cock was able to stimulate every part of his hole because it was so big. It squeezed around James, and that was too much.

"Here it comes" James said.

"Let's have it all" Albus encouraged.

The way James moved made Albus realise just how close his brother was. Thrusting into his brother once more, James shot his semen inside Albus' ass, allowing himself to stay in position whilst he emptied the thick sperm into his brother.

Removing himself from Albus' hole, James noticed that just like what happened before, his fluid was leaking from Albus' hole. Deciding to take a leaf out of Albus' book, James lowered himself down, putting his tongue inside Albus' hole. Licking thoroughly, James got every last drop of his own cum, and cleaned Albus up.

"That felt even better than anything else" Albus stated.

"And you feel even better than anyone else" James replied.

Kissing one last time, the Weasley brothers felt happy, but now needed another rest. They sat down on the sofa together, having fulfilled all of their deepest desires, and that gave them a feeling of sheer bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 10 coming soon.


	59. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to have as much fun as the Weasley, Scorpius gets to be in charge of Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 10 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

After watching the Weasleys getting so much joy, Teddy and Scorpius looked at each other. They knew that they wanted to try and emulate what they had just witnessed, but there were other things they liked the sound of too.

"You two have to give it a go with each other" James stated.

"There will be nothing that can compare" Albus said.

"We felt more pleasure after last night" James added.

"Maybe you could feel the same" Albus affixed.

Staring longingly into each other's eyes, Scorpius could tell that Teddy was up for it. The Lupin was getting very hard, and this gave away the fact that Teddy was going to want to have a go. He didn't wait to ask.

"So now the Weasleys have cum in each other, do you fancy having a go?" Teddy posed.

"I thought you would never ask, but yes I would love to try" Scorpius reacted.

"That's settled then" Teddy responded.

"Can I dominate you first?" Scorpius pressed.

Scorpius' was surprised when Teddy nodded happily at the idea. As much as he did like what Albus and James had done, Scorpius was keen to try other things. Lying down on the floor, Scorpius gestured for Teddy to get down and join him. Before starting, Teddy gave Scorpius a sloppy kiss with his tongue.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Teddy wondered.

"Just massage my balls" Scorpius instructed.

Teddy did as he was asked, and using his left hand, cupped Scorpius' balls lovingly. They had loved seeing what James and Albus did, but at the same time, Scorpius wanted to do something special with his boyfriend, and Teddy wasn't going to refuse.

"Your balls are very inflated" Teddy observed.

"That will end when you give me total satisfaction" Scorpius chuckled.

In order to make the experience even more pleasurable, Teddy wrapped his right hand around Scorpius' cock, watching as he quickly went hard. Taking his time, Teddy slowly ran his hand up and down, getting a clear feeling of Scorpius.

He began going faster, and hearing the moans escape from Scorpius gave Teddy confirmation, that he had begun on the correct movement. Scorpius was really getting into this, and then Teddy thought his boyfriend needed something else.

"Why are you stopping?" Scorpius wondered.

"I think you'll want to try this" Teddy said.

"What are you suggesting?" Scorpius persisted.

"Put your head in between my ass cheeks" Teddy suggested.

Getting onto his hands and knees, Teddy waited for Scorpius to do what he had suggested. Scorpius very willingly put his head down next to his boyfriend's ass. Upon pushing in, he got a bit of a shock, as Teddy used his muscular cheeks to squeeze Scorpius' face.

"Ooh yeah, that is the best" Teddy noted.

"It feels so good" Scorpius concurred.

Teddy kept squeezing and releasing his boyfriend's face, listening to Scorpius squirm. He knew Scorpius wanted to dominate, but this was one thing that he was unable to put off. Feeling his boyfriend's face, made him horny.

"That's enough now" Scorpius interrupted.

"What's next then?" Teddy posed.

"I want to put my cock inside you" Scorpius giggled.

"Please go ahead" Teddy concurred.

Scorpius started by pulling up from his boyfriend, and saw that he had got pre-cum coating the head of his penis. He stroked himself to spread it over his length, to ensure it was going to be easy to move around.

He lined his dick up with Teddy's waiting hole, and playfully used his penis to smack Teddy's butt. Knowing that he wanted to connect with him, Scorpius slowly started inserting his penis deep into Teddy, causing a grunt.

"Now that's a great dick" Teddy complimented.

"Your hole needs to satisfy me" Scorpius teased.

James and Albus watched as Scorpius began moving in and out of Teddy, in such a passionate way. Scorpius was going to try and last as long as he could, as Teddy's hole was by far the hottest thing he'd ever been inside.

"You can go faster" Teddy encouraged.

"Trust me I know" Scorpius giggled.

Albus and James knew how Teddy felt, as it was so tempting to get too horny, and they hoped whatever happened, Scorpius and Teddy would climax in a way that they loved. They boyfriends were going at it really roughly.

"I'm unable to stop" Scorpius said.

"That's fine by me!" Teddy joked.

Scorpius pulled out of Teddy, and walked around so that he was in front of Teddy's face. Taking his hand away, Scorpius allowed Teddy to jerk him off, and within a matter of seconds, his control was gone.

Teddy rubbed so hard, that Scorpius had a massive orgasm. His cum shot directly into Teddy's mouth, which was lapped up happily. When Scorpius was finished he lay down on the floor next to his boyfriend, feeling so overjoyed.

"What an orgasm!" Scorpius beamed.

"I'll have to do something special too" Teddy replied.

Being a caring boyfriend, Teddy gave Scorpius a little bit of time to recover, knowing that his lover would be exhausted in that moment. He pulled Scorpius close, giving him a passionate kiss as he waited for the sex to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 11 coming soon.


	60. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Scorpius satisfied, Teddy gets his chance of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 11 (final part) of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

Teddy was really anxious to start his path to orgasm. He had drooled at the thought of Scorpius being his submissive, and that was what was driving him. He put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.

"I can see, Teddy clearly needs something" James observed.

"And obviously, Scorpius will let him have it soon" Albus rejoined.

"All that remains is for me to reach my orgasm" Teddy stated.

"I will help you to achieve it" Scorpius pledged.

"It won't take long" Teddy chuckled.

"I'll make sure to give you a good time" Scorpius persisted.

Scorpius really meant it, knowing how patient Teddy always was with him. It was the sign of a truly caring boyfriend, and total gratification is exactly what Teddy deserved. Albus and James were still watching with their full attention.

"What do you want to do first?" Scorpius asked.

"I want you to suck on my balls" Teddy answered.

James and Albus had never actually seen that before, but there was a first time for everything. Teddy was still on the floor, whilst Scorpius had now climbed on top of him. He kissed Teddy tenderly, before kissing down Teddy's chest and abs.

Upon reaching his boyfriend's genitals, Scorpius started drooling himself, and after lifting Teddy's cock out of the way he took the first ball into his mouth. It felt even bigger than it looked, but Scorpius was able to fit it in his mouth.

"That's the most indescribable feeling ever" Teddy moaned.

He was feeling invincible, like more of a man than he had ever been. Teddy closed his eyes to focus on the feeling, whilst Scorpius then swapped to start sucking Teddy's other ball. It felt just as good as the first.

"You know, these balls are full of sperm" Teddy teased.

"And more to that, I really want it" Scorpius responded.

Albus and James were shocked at the fact that Teddy and Scorpius had managed to find a way to be more perverted than they had been. Scorpius enjoyed worshipping Teddy's balls, before he was stopped by his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius posed.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want you to get on all fours" Teddy instructed.

The Malfoy knew that he would love whatever it was that Teddy had planned. Assuming the desired position, Scorpius waited patiently for a few seconds, before he felt Teddy's finger being inserted forcefully into his ass.

"That's a warm hole" Teddy continued.

"You want it so bad don't you?" Scorpius laughed.

Instead of answering, Teddy used his finger to move around his boyfriend's hole. He felt the different textures, before going over an area that made Scorpius moan. He knew that his was his boyfriend's prostate.

"Just there, keep rubbing there" Scorpius requested.

"I can make it more interesting" Teddy rejoined.

Keeping his word, Teddy began inserting all of his other fingers, until he was stretching Scorpius' hole. The way that Scorpius backed into his hand gave Teddy goosebumps, and once he was sure Scorpius was ready, Teddy removed his fingers.

"Is the time right?" Scorpius enquired.

"Yes it's time for my penis" Teddy declared.

Teddy decided that he would use his wand to put enough lubricant onto his dick. Even though he probably wouldn't need it, he wanted to ensure that Scorpius felt pleasure and not pain. He covered his cock in it, before directing the tip of his cock to Scorpius' hole.

Scorpius bit his lip in anticipation, before Teddy pushed all the way in with one move. It hurt slightly, but this went away very quickly and he had that familiar feeling of a nice cock being deep in his hole.

"It's so big" Scorpius moaned.

"Enjoy every bit of it" Teddy retorted.

Moving in and out of his boyfriend's ass, Teddy felt his heart racing, with the warmth around his cock sending him into the most heavenly atmosphere. He grabbed Scorpius' hips, driving him back onto his dick.

There was nothing stopping either of them as they built up to an incredible pace. It looked like they were vibrating against one another, and Teddy's orgasm was fast approaching. He felt the tingle going along his penis.

"I need to cum now!" Teddy screeched.

"Shoot it over me!" Scorpius insisted.

Knowing the way they both wanted it to end, Teddy wanted to return the favour from earlier. He pulled out of Scorpius, and turned him so that they were now facing each other. Stood up, Teddy let Scorpius grab and stroke his dick.

"Give me it all" Scorpius encouraged.

"There you go" Teddy rejoined.

Feeling his dick pulsate, Teddy shot his load into Scorpius' mouth. It hit the back of his boyfriend's throat, and with his erection starting to deflate, Teddy watched Scorpius blow bubbles with his seed, before swallowing it.

They went over to sit on the sofa, joining Albus and James and feeling closer than ever. They were all in such close proximity, that the body heat was keeping them all hot. They decided that for now, they had to calm down a bit.

"We did everything we wanted" Albus stated.

"And we enjoyed every second" James said.

"No longer do we need to worry" Scorpius responded.

"If we have each other we'll be happy" Teddy concluded.

Using their wands, the four young wizards got their clothes from the neat piles and dressed, before snuggling up once more on the couch. They never knew that they could have so much fun in so little time, but would always be open to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	61. End Of Part 2

That is Part 2 completed.

I hope you enjoyed reading it and I appreciate your support.


	62. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
